Locked Up
by ShadeyMike
Summary: Ten Years of pain and agony, now Logan is free and the punsihment of a mad man has begun,can Logan stop this mad man before he begins his clensing of the world, or is all to late? BBXRAE ROBXSTAR CYXOC Yes It Is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get to this awesome story; I came up with this story after I watched The Punisher on HBO the other night. It's a tragic and action filled adventure with a simple plot, revenge. Now this story takes place in the near future. I hope you all like it. And the parings as usual, BB X Rae, Rob X Star, and a Cye X OC, these are my favorite parings so don't flame them, so I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Locked Up Ch.1: Old Scars**

Jump City Prison

In a cold cell in the left wing of the prison sat a figure. The entire cell smelled of shit, alcohol, blood, and urine. The figure there stayed in the darkness of the room. His name was Garfield Logan; he was 24 years old and according to the mayor, Mr. Johnny Price, he was a cold blooded murderer. 10 years ago he was charged with the murder of a Samantha Price and her unborn son. But the people of Jump City knew it was all a lie.

Jump City 10 years from present date

The Titans had an urgent call from the city police; it seems that a bank robber had the Jump City national bank vault under captivity. The Titans arrived just in time; the police were just about to charge into the vault without a second thought. Robin walked up to the commanding officer.

"Tell your men to stand down; we are going to send a specialist to handle this. Make sure that if shots are fired your men can take over but not until shots are fired."

The officer nodded, he knew it was not smart to disagree with Titans especially there leader, he would be fired fast and without thought. The officer said a few silent words into the communicator in his hand and the police ran back behind there cars. The Titans looked at Beast Bow he was shaking and nervous but he nodded back.

"Remember BB, you gotta get the gun away from the guy before he has time to react we don't want anything to go wrong." said Robin as he patted Beast Boy on the shoulder.

The green changeling nodded and transformed into a mouse. He then scurried along the floor and into the bank, inside were lots of people on there knees and only one guy near the bank vault. Around his chest was a large contraption, it held 4 three packs of dynamite and in his right hand was a trigger to it. In his left hand was a M16 with a sniper scope attachment. This guy was ready for anything. Beast Boy began his slow movement towards the man. Outside Raven approached Robin with a worried look.

"Do you think we should have sent him in there, what if something goes wrong?"

Robin looked at her and smiled.

"There no need to worry, Beast Boy has done this kind of job before, he can handle some nutcase with a gun." smiled the leader.

Raven nodded but still didn't feel good about what was happening around her.

Inside the building Beast Boy had gotten behind the guard, he was close enough to hear him yelling a police officer outside the building.

"Tell the mayor that I won't 5 million dollar soon or I'll blow his pretty little wife's brains all over this fucking floor!" yelled the New York accented robber.

To his side was a young woman she looked to be 21 with a bulge in her stomach, she was pregnant and still looked amazingly thin. She had beautiful green eyes and tanned skin, her long cherry blonde hair laid on her shoulders. Her body was amazingly perfect, everything about her was perfect, that's why she was the mayor's wife and parent to his unborn son. She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to die of fright. Beast Boy needed to act quickly before this guy did something he would regret.

"Listen here Samantha, your husband better hurry up with that money before I have to mess up that pretty face or yours." said the robber.

The young woman looked at him and spat in his face. The robber slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a deep red mark.

"Little bitch, I'm gona kill you anyways even if the man give me the money."

The guard kicked her hard near the stomach; Beast Boy's eyes lit on fire at the sound of that poor pregnant woman's cries form the pain. With a desperate attempt he morphed into human form and executed a perfect sleeper hold. Before the guard could press the trigger to his chest bomb Beast Boy twisted his arm and snapped the guard's collar bone and both of his arm bones in half. He grabbed the trigger and crushed it in his hands.

"O.k. you bastard time to go home." Beast Boy said with anger in his voice.

The guard laughed and pushed the trigger on his M16 the rifle shot Beast Boy in the stomach but the guard had it on automatic so the bullets blasted along the floor, Samantha got up to ran but a bullet hit her in the back and exited out her chest, it went straight through her heart. Beast Boy watched her lifeless body fall to the floor. His heart stopped and rage filled his head. With a yell he pierced lion claws in the guard's throat and ripped his head straight off. The guard's body fell to the floor and Beast Boy went to Samantha's side. He held her head up and saw no life in her eyes. She was gone, and it was his entire fault. At that moment the police and Titans ran into the building with guns ready. All they saw was Beast Boy bleeding non stop while holding up the dead Samantha's face.

"She's gone, that fucker killed her and it's my fault." Beast Boy cried.

Raven went to his side as he began to cry into her shoulder. The Titans had failed there duties as super hero's. The mayor had no mercy fro Beast Boy; he gave Beast Boy 25 years in prison due to a helping assassination. The mayor felt that Beast Boy could have stopped the rifle from firing. The Titans and the citizens of Jump City tried to stop the sentence but all they were able to do was lower it to a minimum of 10 years. The mayor from that day fourth despised the Titans and did everything in his power to destroy them from the inside out.

Present Day

Garfield sat in his cell and watched a guard come up to it.

"Today's the day Mr. Logan, follow me." Said the Irish guard.

The guard saw the shadow of Logan lift up and put on some sort of clothing, when he came into the light all that could be seen of him was his dark almost grayish green eyes behind a large trench coat.

"10 years of darkness gotcha acting like a bat now a lade?" laughed the guard.

Logan looked at him with a glare and the Irish guard quickly showed him the way to the exit of the prison. When they reached the door the Irish guard put his hand over Logan's shoulder.

"So boy-o whacha gona do no that yer out of this hell hole?"

Logan looked at the hand on his should and elbowed the guard in the face; the blow broke the guards nose and sent him to the floor crying in pain.

"I am going to get my revenge, on Johnny Price." said the deep voiced Logan.

The large man began to walk out of the prison and into a dark and changed Jump City, it all had become rundown and destroyed, Johnny Price wasn't a man of the people, he was a man of himself. He didn't care what the citizens wanted or even needed, he hated everything and everyone after his wife died. He needed to be taught a lesson, and set straight. Logan wasn't the only person that hated Price, but he was the only person that had a real reason for hating him. Price was a powerful man and had thousands of guards and assassins at his disposal. They were all around town, they could be seen everywhere and by anyone by there large sign stamped on there forehead, it looked like a swastika only it was a J stabbed through the middle of a P. People had learned to call it the devils mark, but no one said it to the people wearing it, they usually carried an Uzi in there pockets to protect themselves. There was only one little problem with his revenge plan and Logan knew it already.

"I am going to need help."


	2. The Letter

**Let me start by saying please whoever reads this story will you please review I would like a lot more reviews, and then let me say that no this story will not get in the way of my other story in progress called Nightmares Never Die, the sequel to Nightmare In Jump City. Let me also tell you that the Titans will not look like the ones Starfire saw in her time travel. All views of the Titans will be different if anything in the past happens. So let's get going with ch.2.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.2: The Letter**

Logan walked the cold streets of Jump City. It had to be at least 4 in the morning he had no idea why that officer would let him go at 4 in the morning. He didn't care though that meant less people to go through and less Price soldiers walking the streets. Logan hated the view in front of him; the once bright and lovely streets of Jump City had become a dark dingy and rotten old place. He saw a spray painted sign on a rotten piece of wood it said, 'Halt the Price Passion!' then next to it was a bullet hole and a look of stained blood dripping from it. He saw groups of people huddled together sleeping next to a trash can fire. One little boy stood against a bored he looked like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was filthy and dried with blood. His face had bandages and old pieces of gauze left hanging from his chin.

"You o.k. kid?" asked Logan with a softer but still frightening tone.

The little boy looked at him and pulled out a pistol he held at Logan's face. The kid himself looked like he was crying of fright and hatred at the same time.

"Back off you filthy Price worker!" he yelled in anger.

"Wow kid I don't work for Price now put the gun down." Logan said with a laugh.

The kid looked at him with suspicion and then lowered the gun.

"I'm sorry mister, you don't know who to believe now a days, by the way my names Wilison, Thomas Wilison." smiled the little boy.

"The names Logan, no first name added." laughed Logan as he whipped a dirt clump off the kid's hair.

Logan looked around and sighed.

"Can you tell me why all your family is sleeping on the streets, and why you look like you had fought in a war?" asked Logan with another sigh/

Thomas looked at him with a laugh.

"You mean you don't know? It's the Price Passion, you see about 3 years ago Mayor Jonathan Price had begun what he called the Price Passion, it was an extermination of all the street slime or whoever he felt was street slime. But by the time he had executed the Price Passion almost 3 quarters of Jump City lived on the streets, and his workers and villain were what he felt weren't street slime. So a couple of the head people started a rebellion against Price. They were all killed in one swift motion. Price is a very powerful and dangerous man, he has assassin and robbers at his very will, him and his adopted son Riku have been trying to destroy all the people who they felt weren't worthy enough to live in the hell whole they call Jump City."

Logan almost broke his fist when he heard the story, Price had become a bully, a now good dirty low life bully and now he had a son to carry on the Price legacy.

"Hey mister why won't you show me your face?" asked Thomas with a toothy grin.

Logan looked at him and shrugged his shoulder; he didn't fell comfortable in this over coat any way. So he removed it and showed the kid his real self. Logan was a very tall well built man; he had large muscles almost like they were what he was made of. He was skinny though, to skinny for a man his age. He wore lose black sweats and a black muscle shirt. Around his neck was something he kept dear it was a locket with a picture of the young him on one side and a picture of the majestic Raven on the other. On his feet were large steel tip boots and around his back was a black back pack. His hair was long; it stretched from his skull down to his upper back. On the top of his head was spiked hair was well. His eyes were a deep green that seemed dull and lifeless. His skin was a pale like green, but across his face were various scars from fights he had gotten into in prison. One his arm was a tattoo of his bar code and cereal number. Logan had large pointy elf ears and his smile showed 2 large fangs.

"Wow…what's with the green skin?" asked Thomas confused.

Logan looked at him with a little bit of confusion and a little bit of insanity.

"You mean you don't know who I used to be? I was a Teen Titan at one time, they called me Beast Boy."

"What's a teen titan?" asked Thomas still confused.

Logan's smiled faded and a frown appeared instead, his eyes became duller and his hands clenched loose of the fist he had created in them.

"You mean you don't know them, there super heroes, they save the world everyday."

"There's no such thing, super heroes would have saved us a long time ago if they live here."

Logan looked down to the floor and got up; he growled silently and then took off headed toward the harbor. He didn't even here Thomas yell at him to come back, he needed to look at Titans Tower one last time. When he got to the harbor where there was a cement road to the tower he almost yelled in anger. In front of him was not Titans tower but a boarded up old building, the T had fallen to the ocean floor and barley stuck up over the ocean. The remains tower was beat up and looked to be crisped from a fire. Logan fell to his knees. He got up and ran towards the tower, he broke through the old almost useless doors and looked everywhere from someone something, but nothing was found. He searched the main floor and found a small folded up piece of paper on the oval couch. Logan opened it and nearly fell to the floor when he read it, it was written by Robin he could tell.

Dear Whoever Read This,

My name Is Robin and I was a Titan at one time, this is for the world to know. Jonathan Price has destroyed the Teen Titans. We can no longer afford to live in the Tower or together ever sense or comrade left us. Price removed or pays from the city and left us to afford ourselves with the tower. We all tried to do it but in the end e just couldn't do it. But whenever you need us again we have scattered to places unknown, I and Starfire have gone to Gotham to live a life of quite and peace. Cyborg and his wife Sara have gone to Ember Town to do the same. Raven still lives in Jump City, she is waiting for her love to return to her soon. Remember these names and search for us, when you find us all we will help you bring down Price and his dark Price Passion. We only hope someone can find this letter before it is all too late. Goodbye and Good luck to you all.

Sincerely,

Richard 'Robin' Grayson

Logan wanted to shoot himself right then and there. The Titans were gone, defeated by Price and his damned Price Passion. But he knew what he had to do and where he had to go. He folded the piece of paper up and placed it in a small pocket in his back pack. He left the destroyed tower and walked off back to Jump City.

"I have to find the one person I miss most, I most find Raven"


	3. Love and Help

**In this chapter I will give a little thanks to one of my favorite reviews Mr. D 91.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.3: Love and Help**

Logan walked down the side streets of Jump City; he could see the bright morning sun peeking over the vast horizon next to the buildings. This was one of his favorite times of day next to the sunset. He used to watch them from the Tower's roof and sometimes Raven would join him. How he wanted to tell Raven the truth of how he felt for her. But she probably has found someone for herself, Price had token everything away from him and that's why he wanted the man dead. Price needed to suffer because of his stupid actions. Logan felt he was the man to do that job and really he was. He walked down an empty street not knowing were he was going but felt he was going the right way. Logan always had a feeling for Raven, not love but true senses like he knew were she was and would fell if she was dead. She was not dead or even injured he could fell her like normal. In jail he could not sense her but he really didn't want to. Logan walked down another street and saw a diner. It was a small brick building with 2 large windows in the front, it had no sign but in the window he could see the words 'Mr. D's Diner'. Logan felt the pit of his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten a descent meal in 10 years usually just liquids and salads, the prison doesn't serve tofu.

"What do you say we have a bite to eat aye old pall?" laughed Logan as he rubbed his empty stomach.

Logan walked into the diner with his trench coat high above his face. The inside was a simple hometown brown with a couple of tables and booths to the left and right. He took a seat at a far back booth and awaited his service.

Central Jump City

The middle of Jump City was the best place to be it's the only place that had the buildings clean and perfect not like the outer rims of the city. In the middle of the city was a large tower. It had glass walls and a large neon blue sign above it, 'Price Corp.'.

Inside the building at the very top floor sat a shadowed man; all that could be seen was he dull grey eyes and the orange light from his cigar. He sat at the end of the table with a large window next to it. He looked over his city and smiled. He had become an emperor over the 12 years as Mayor.

"Mr. Price I have news that a Mr. Garfield Logan was released from the City penitentiary. The officers have no idea were he is heading." said a small woman with a blue business suit on and cherry brown hair.

"Thank you Miss Dean I am aware of it, now do me a small favor and beef up or security around the building, make sure every entry way and exit way has at least 4 guards with loaded rounds." said the soft voiced man.

"Yes sir."

And with that the woman left the room and Johnny Price was alone once again.

"So Mr. Logan, finally free and ready to come to me, I think it is time we meet face to face." said the man calmly as he pressed a button on a monitor.

In front of him a TV screen blared on, in front of it was a young man with long white hair. His eyes were a light blue and his face was pale and perfect. All that could be seen of him was his face; he smiled showing his two vampires like fangs.

"Riku I think you should head back to the base, a mad man is free and I don't want to endanger you at all."

"Yes father." replied the soft teen like voice of Riku Price.

The screen blanked off and Johnny Price let out a small chuckle.

"It is all a matter of time before I can finally watch you die Beast Boy." with that the man continued to laugh a dark and frightening chuckle.

Mr. D's Diner

Logan sat in the corner of the small diner, not a lot of people were there, just a few truckers and old timers. They drank there coffee and ate there eggs like normal people. But the workers and the customers all watched Logan carefully, they probably though he was a Price Passion follower. He didn't care the less people talked to him the better he felt. As he sat there a young woman appeared in his view, she had short blonde hair and bright blue eye. She looked frightened to be next to him though.

"Wel…welcome to uh… Mr. D's diner can I take your order?" asked the girl in the nicest voice she could come up with.

Logan let out a small laugh.

"There's no need to be frightened young lady I am no threat, I will have a large coffee, black, oh and a bottle of scotch, if ya got It." he said with a laugh.

The waitress let out a sigh of relief and did a small high school giggle.

"Yes sir, coming right up."

Logan watched the little girl walk away with an o.k. sign to the people at the stools in front of a table next to the kitchen. They all as well let out a sigh and went back to eating and drinking. Logan sat back and relaxed, making sure no one saw his face while doing it. As he watched the people eat and drink and the overweight chef in the back flip pancakes and other foods, he heard the front door to the diner and a young violet haired girl walk in. Her hair was long; it stretched down to her middle back. Her eyes were a deep purple that shinned in the dim light of the diner. She was some what taller than the little girl who took his order. She wore a dark black and purple t-shirt with a pair of tight fitted black jeans. On her arm was a black bracelet and around her neck was a necklace with an old, time beaten penny hooked to it. Logan's eye's widened when he saw the girl walk in; she was beautiful and so familiar to him.

"Rachel its great you could show up." smiled the chubby cook behind the counter.

Logan's hopes drooped when he heard her name. She wasn't her, that person was too beautiful to be working anywhere near this dump of a city. As he began to look down the small waitress walked up to the Rachel girl and whisper in her ear, then she pointed towards Logan and giggled. Rachel smiled and slowly strolled over to him and smiled.

"I will be serving you, while Tina goes on a morning break." smiled the soft yet still strongly familiar voiced Rachel.

Logan said nothing he kept looking at her eyes from the darkness of his over coat.

"Sir is everything o.k.?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, yes everything is fine you just seem so familiar to me but your name is different from hers." Logan replied with a sweet voice.

Rachel looked at him weird and went into the kitchen to get his order. Logan sat back again but didn't care if they got a glimpse of his different colored skin of his empty eyes; he was just care if he could find the wonderful girl from his past. Rachel came back quickly and placed a tall glass of black coffee and then a beer bottle like cup of scotch. Logan nodded his head under the overcoat and watched Rachel walk away without even saying something to him.

"It aint food but I need something to make me feel better." He said to himself and then looked down at his stomach.

"Is that alright with you?" he spoke to his empty stomach.

He could his stomach yell at him but he just laughed.

"Doesn't matter what you want." he smiled.

Logan drank half the coffee quickly and then dumped the scotch into the cup of coffee and pulled his overcoat away from his face. The people there all starred at him as they slowly stopped eating. He looked at them all with a glare of anger. Then he downed the alcoholic coffee and grinned showing his fangs. Rachel looked at him with a look of pure joy. She walked over to him and removed the penny necklace from her neck.

"Beast Boy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry wrong person my names Garfield Logan." Logan answered without looking at her.

Rachel put the penny necklace in his hands and wrapped her arms around him.

"Beast Boy, you've come back." smiled Rachel as she cried into his neck.

"Sorry Rachel you've got the wrong person."

"That's my other name it's me Raven, I got that name to keep Price off of me. Don't you remember that penny? You gave it to me that night for good luck and I never let go of it."

Logan looked at her with eyes of tears, he stared into her eyes again and saw the same spark of pure good he had seen so many years ago on her that he had almost long forgotten.

"Raven is it really you?" asked Logan as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Yes…I'm sorry I aint got the cloak but it's still Me." she said with a laugh.

Logan smiled and told her to take a seat. They began to talk about how Price had destroyed the Titans and how Raven had been hiding from him. Logan told her of his times in prison and how he had kept her in his mind so he wouldn't kill himself. After about an hour and a half, Raven told Logan that he would be staying at her place for a while. Logan sighed and agreed.

"Garfield there has always been something I have wanted to say to you." smiled Raven as he held Garfield's hand.

"Me to but I can't say it to you until Price is dead." Garfield said as he let go of her hand.

Raven grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled. Garfield smiled back but someone barged in with the smell of alcohol and piss.

"Rachel…is you here, you littler bitch!" yelled out the person.

The people all back away from the man at the door; he had a leather jacket on with a long shaggy hair and a short stubbed beard.

"Hey Nicky we told you, you aint welcome here if you acting like that." said the chubby chef.

"Shut the fuck up tubby, I'm just her for the slut now were is she." Yelled the man as he through a bottle of whisky at the man, he ducked and glared at him in anger.

"Nicky leave him alone." yelled the small waitress.

The drunken man turned around and wrapped his large hand around the little girls throat.

"What did you say pip squeak? I aught a cut your throat so I can stop these nice people from suffering from looking at your ugly ass."

Raven got up and ran over to him.

"Leave her alone Nicky! She didn't do anything!" yelled Raven as she pulled on his sleeve.

Nicky let Tina go and put his hands on ravens arm. He slapped her across the face and spat in it.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do you little slut! I told you to stay home and cook for me but you come her and gave your half assed self to them! I am gona teach you to mess with me."

Logan go up and walked over to Nicky.

"Leave her alone." he said with anger in his voice.

Nicky huffed and looked at him.

"And who the fuck is you? Some sort of circus clown you green idiot I own this bitch so don't tell me what I can't do to her."

"Me…oh I'm her boy friend and you putting your nasty ass hands on a figment of pure beauty and I don't like that."

Nicky was about to punch Logan in the face but he grabbed his hand and snapped it back and broke it in 4 places. Nicky yelled in pain and tried to punch him with the other hand but Logan grabbed it and broke it in half. Then Logan kneed Nicky in the groin and stomach and then crashed his elbow into Nicky's spine sending him to the floor. Nicky got up slowly and got a fist to the face sending him crashing into a wall. The drunken idiot was bleeding from his mouth nose and a small gash from the punch in his forehead.

"Nice work…I give it a 10." smiled an old man.

"You o.k. Rae how about you Tina, and what's your name chef?" Logan said with a smile as he looked at the chubby chef.

"The names David, thank you so much for beating up the brute, he has been torching little Rachel and all of his fro almost 2 years, its about time someone taught him a lesson." smiled David as he went back to flipping pancakes.

Logan nodded and looked down to Raven who has holding her reddened cheek.

"Friend of yours?" he said looking back to Nicky.

"No an ex-boyfriend that I try to help get over his alcoholism, he is such a nice guy when he's sober but he's so frightening when he's different." she said with a tear in her eye.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" asked Logan

"Because if I do Price will find out and he will find me. Why didn't you use yours?" she asked confused.

"I don't need them anymore, there only for special missions but I don't like to use them because that not who I am anymore. Price killed the old Beast Boy and left the hollowed out Garfield Logan in his place. This is why I have come to find you."

"Not to be my boyfriend?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Not until I can kill Price, once I do my Burdon will be dead and my old self will return. Price has my younger life captured in a box and once when his blood flows like a river, that box will finally open."

Raven looked at him with a sad face and nodded, she understood, why wouldn't she, Price has token everything from everyone but he has stolen the most un-replaceable item from Beast Boy his childhood. Raven kissed him on the cheek and told him to go to 124th Sunshine Avenue. That was where she was living and was Logan could sleep and rest for the travel ahead of him.

"When you're going to kill Price, I want to come with you." Raven said with a stern look.

"Why?"

"Because he's stolen something from everyone but he's token my only loves self away."

Logan looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"He won't know what hit him."


	4. A Warning

**Ch.4:A Warning**

Logan sat looking at the building in front of him, this was the area were Raven lived and it was actually o.k. The building was small with a light tan colored paint and a brown roof. There was a small garden and a motorcycle parked in front.

"Who thought Raven would live in such a prepy place?" laughed Logan as he walked in and put the key Raven gave him to the door.

Logan walked in and saw the true inner beauty of her house. The floor was a light wood and carpet. There was a big screen in her living room and an oval couch. The kitchen has a stove and oven and a dish washer. There was a long hall with about 4 rooms 1 was a bathroom one was a game room. Raven's room was just like her old one, black and blue paint, and large Raven bed, beauty mirror, TV. DVD player; all the stuff she would ever need. But something confused him, next to her bed was a sawed off shotgun. Then he checked the spare room. IT was normal; it had a white paint with a TV a closet and a large bed. Logan walked in and sat his back pack on the floor and smiled.

"Finally a descent bed to sleep in." he sighed as he sat down on the bed and laughed.

But his laughter was cut short when something caught his glace outside the door. A picture of her and Beast Boy at a movie they had gone to. She smiled and kissed BB's cheek then. How he missed those days. He picked dup the picture and held it in his hands.

He put it down and took a nap on his bed. It was so comfortable and warm; it reminded him of Raven herself. He slept for about 4 hours and was awaken by the front door slamming closed. Logan got up quickly with his fists ready next to him. Then he saw Raven walking towards his room.

"Guess you found the bed, sorry I woke you." she smiled.

"No problem, so what's with the preppy house and the shotgun?" he asked looking at her.

"Well this was one of the very few houses in Jump City that was cheap and big enough for me. I had saved the money from the city in my bank account which was enough to buy this house, and Price wasn't big enough to take the money out of our accounts. But none of us had enough for life just enough to live day by day with until we die or become broke. You might have some money left to buy something you need." she smiled as she sat next to him.

"Raven…I can't stay here tonight, I need to find Cyborg, Robin and Starfire then I can come back and prepare. But I will be back soon don't worry."

Raven looked at him and sighed, she knew he had to do it, so she lay down and cuddled with Garfield for a while. When she was asleep Logan got up and filled his back pack with some sandwiches and drinks. Then he took a couple knives and a bat with him. He showered and dressed again with the same clothes and left a not on the table saying what he took and how long it will take him to be back. Then he took a pair of keys off the counter and started up Raven's motorcycle. He sped off in a direction he knew all to well. The way he was heading was out of Jump City and then 10 miles east to Burn Town. He sat there on the bike and watched the large City go out of distance. He shed a tear and whipped it away with the cool air slicing at his face. He soon saw the small town in front of him. Burn Town, the very town was where Hotspot had come from. Logan wondered why Cyborg had gone here of all places but then saw why. There was a large industry in Burn Town called the Mechanics Tech, which was a incredible industry that made weapons, cars, bombs and various other mechanical devices. Cyborg must have gotten a job at Mechanics Tech and now is living a good life. He hated to bring up this past to Cyborg but he had to, he wished he didn't but it must be done. Before he reached the city limits something popped in front of the road. It was a large man with a white and red striped shirt. He had long blonde hair and a lightning scar on his cheek. The man wore long black pants and big boots. His eyes were a pale almost white blue. Logan slowed down and looked at him; on his forehead was the mark of Price.

"Good afternoon Mr. Logan, Mr. Price welcomes you back from your trip my name Alfonse Quake, but you can call me Earth Quake." With that Earthquake pulled out an Uzi and started firing at Logan.

Logan jumped off the biked and flipped away from the firing bullets. He needed to keep dodging until this Earthquake character ran out of bullets. The haze of bullets continued for 3 minutes until it stopped dead. Earthquake looked at the gun and growled. Now was Logan's chance. He reached behind him and opened his back pack; he pulled out a small steak knife and charged at the large man.

"Tell Price if he wants to welcome me he can do it face to face!" Logan yelled as he jumped over the man and stabbed Earthquake in the back he with the blade.

The man didn't even yell, he turned around and wrapped his large muscle fist around Logan's neck and lifted him high off the ground.

"Oh…crap…let go of me you…big bouncer!" Logan gasped as he tried to kick Earthquake.

The large man laughed and slammed Logan in the back of the head on the rock like floor. Earthquake crept on top of him and started to choke him. Logan tried to grab another blade out of his back pack but he couldn't reach it. Logan looked down and saw the monsters feet slit open and got an idea.

"You should know something big guy…you gotta remember to keep your legs closed when there's someone below you… you don't want nothing to get smashed!" as he said the last part he smashed his large boot between Earthquake's legs and head but the large monster.

Earth quake rolled off of Logan and grabbed his crouch and started rolling around in pain. While the monster started rolling around Logan got up and bulled 2 smaller knives that he didn't now what they were for out. Logan walked over to the large monster and stabbed him through the hand, stapling him to the floor, he took the other blade and sheshkabobed the monsters lower…"friend". Earthquake yelled in pain and saw Logan put his boot near his crouch.

"Now listen here, if I kick you right now, I will split your boys in two because of the knife so I suggest you tell Price that I haven't forgotten about him…tell him I will be seeing him in a couple days." Logan said as he tapped his boot on the man's crouch.

Earthquake whimpered and nodded. Logan smiled and pulled the blade out of Earthquake's "partners" and whipped it clean on Earthquake's shirt. Logan walked toward the motorcycle and began his trip to Burn Town, leaving the beaten and now sexually useless Earthquake in the dust.

"This means that Price know were I am going and what I am doing…good, now the battle really starts."


	5. Old Friends Return

**Ch.5: Old Friends Return**

Raven awoke with no green warmth beside her. She looked all over the house and found the note sitting on the counter. She felt like crying; she may never see Logan again, but instead she picked up the phone hanging on the wall and dialed a number she hasn't used in 4 long years. The phone rang twice and was answered by the sound of a soft and sweet voice of a young girl.

"Hello…this is the Stone residents, Sarah Stone speaking."

Raven smiled and laughed, the 28 year old Sarah sounded like a young teenager.

"Hey Sarah its Raven, is Victor home?"

Sarah literally yelled into the receiver and giggled after words.

"Raven! Oh my god it's so nice to speak to you again, yes Cye's home let me go get him." laughed the young girl.

Raven herd the phone hit a counter and the sound of heeled footsteps clicking on tiled floor. Then there was the sound of hard and heavy boots walking on tiled floor. A deep yet soft voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Victor Stone speaking." said the voice.

"Cyborg it's, Raven, he's back and he's coming to your house, I think it is time you bring out your gifts you made for him." Raven said softly.

Raven herd the phone drop out of the man's hand. She herd fumbling and then the voice came back on.

"Should I go with him if he is going to do it?"

"No…I think it would be safer if we all meet up some where after he leaves your house I am going to call Kori and Richard soon. But we are going to stop Price no matter what."

"So I guess it is safe to say it then."

"Yes you can say it." giggled Raven.

"Booyah! The Titans are coming back to Jump City baby!"

Raven laughed and kissed the receiver, she herd Cyborg hang up the phone and she did as well. Raven felt weak in the knees, she fell into a large chair and started to listen to music as she did.

"He's right…the Titans are back."

With that Raven continued to listen to her CD player and put Linkin Park's Meteoa.

Burn Town

Logan watched the large building of Mechanic's Tech. grow larger and larger as he got closer and closer. Logan suddenly gasped as he quickly stopped.

"I don't even know were he lives!" he yelled into the sky as he came up with a better idea.

Logan started to ride toward the corporation building, he parked the motorcycle in a parking spot and pulled the overcoat over his face, and then Logan slowly walked towards the main entrance. As Logan walked into the building he saw the true beauty of it inside, black marble floors with black marble support beams. There were trees growing near a waterfall, and to the side of the entrance was a young woman sitting at a desk. Logan walked up to her tapped his finger on the desk.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" asked the woman with a slight hint of fear.

"Yes I am wondering if I could get the address of a Mr. Victor Stone."

The woman looked at him weird and shook her head.

"I am sorry sir but personal information of employees are strictly prohibited. You need a security card to get information."

Logan looked down and sighed, then he saw a business man walking towards the door, he wore a pass around his throat. Logan walked towards him quickly and pulled him buy the back of his throat towards the desk. He pulled the card off the frightened man and showed it to the young girl.

"There's your fucking pass now I suggest you do as I say."

The young girl gulped and printed out a peace of paper. She handed it to Logan and looked away from him.

"Thank you…I am glad you were able to understand my situation and tell that guy when he wakes up, because he just passed out from fright, that I truly appreciated his cooperation."

With that Logan folded the peace of paper and put it in one of his coat pockets and walked out of the building and onto his chopper. He speeds off into the area were the paper had told him Cyborg lived. The info paper told him that a Victor Stone lived on the street of Mesmerize Avenue. Logan didn't have to look hard, he saw the T-Car, still shiny and perfect like the days of old, sitting in a drive way of a clean and normal looking house. The house was a simple dark gray with white framed windows and a white door. On the roof was a satellite, it looked like Cyborg had still been using tope secret computers to reach large security bases like he had once showed Beast Boy how to do. Logan knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Behind the door he could hear soft footsteps, it wasn't Cyborg but it must have been the Sarah Robin had told him about in the letter. When the door opened he saw a beautiful young girl, she was a caramel colored brunet with light green eyes. She had long curly hair and wore a white collar shirt with tight blue jeans. She also wore high heels and around her wrist was a green bracelet. In her pocket Logan could clearly see a pistol, for protection.

"Good afternoon, you must bee Logan…Cye told me you would be coming. Please come in and have a seat." Sarah said with a smiled.

Logan pulled off his overcoat; he was surprised to see that Sarah had no gasps to his dark green skin. He double looked the house with a smiled. The entire house has the metal color and lots of hidden computers and security systems Cyborg had in the Tower. There was a staircase to the attic and one to the basement were Cye's basement of operation must have been. Logan sat on a coach and saw Sarah wink and walk down stairs to the basement, so predictable of Cye to have an underground lab. Logan herd the footsteps come back but this time they were followed by heavy steps. When Sarah had come back Logan saw a very tall, black male emerge. He had a no hair and deep brown eyes. He wore two rings on his right hand and wore a grey collar shirt and baggy jeans. His feet were covered with metal bottom shoes. This was Victor Stone, Garfield's Logan's best friend and ex-partner. Logan saw Victor's eyes light up with a joy and a small tear forming in his right eye. Logan got up and looked Victor up and down; he laughed and gave his good friend a very happy hug.

"Man it is so good to see you again Cye." Logan said with a smile.

"Same here BB."

Logan looked at him and smiled.

"So you re made that ring that makes you look human."

Victor nodded and removed the ring on his index finger, his body glowed and then became the old Cyborg that everyone knows and loves. Cyborg sat across Logan and had Sarah sit next to him.

"Sarah has one to only it's on her left hand." Cyborg smiled.

Logan looked at her weird but then saw her remove the same ring off her left index finger; her arm glowed and became something like Cyborg had.

"This is how we meet. Victor saved my life by replacing my arm with this metal one, and then he gave me this ring and this one as well. We have been in love ever sense." Sarah said as she pointed to her ring on her right hand.

Logan smiled and looked at Cyborg again.

"I am sure you know why I am here; I am here to tell you that I need your help for killing Johnny Price."

Cyborg nodded and pressed a hidden button on the hand of his chair. Next to Logan was a desk, the top of it flipped and showed a suitcase and a couple boxes. Cyborg got up and gave Logan the suitcase.

"This is something I made for you when you were in prison. I call them the bullet point busters."

Logan opened up the suitcase and inside was two 9 mm pistol with 2 clips and on the top of it were many rows of bullets all different.

"These were once standard 9mm, but I updated them with all types of accessories, they are now able to shoot these bullets, the red tipped ones are laser points, they are like fire inside of a bullet. When it hits a person it will basically burn them from the inside out. The clear tipped bullets are bomb blasters. There like there names, they are little bombs inside of bullets powerful enough to vaporize the shot and the person next to him. These can only explode when you push the button on the tip of the gun itself. When you do, all fired bullets explode instantly. Then we have your standard bullets, then there are these, the golden tip ones are poison points. There perfect for crowded rooms. When you fire them they automatically explode and send out hundreds of poison needles that kill on contact, they dry the blood and leave the victims like mummies."

Logan looked at the guns and put them in his pocket, and then he hooked the suitcase to his backpack and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me Cye." smiled Logan.

"We aren't done yet."

Logan looked at him and smiled, Cyborg gave Logan an M16, 2 shotguns, and 4 Uzi's with enough bullets to kill America in one shot. But Logan was given one final object it was wrapped in a black box. Logan opened it and bulled out what looked to be like the hilt to a sword, Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at 3 triggers on the side of the hilt and a button at the bottom.

"O.k. this is my favorite inventions, I call it the Massacre. What it is, is a old katana hilt that I super upgraded, now if you pull the first trigger you get you standard steel blade, the second trigger releases a steel whip, and the third trigger is a perfect killing machine. What it does is send out the first blade but this one is made of extend-o-steel. Now that metal is a metal strong enough to block a thousand bullets but it's like a whip, what you do is flick the blade and it extends and impales people like a large blade. But extend-o-steel makes it so you can make it turn, and follow people with the movement of your hand. The blade will certainly cut down opponents fast and furiously. Now the button at the bottom of the hilt will shoot the blade out like a gun and retracts it like the extend-o-steel. The only difference between the two is the blade is a hands free attack, so you don't need to move your wrist just push the button in and watch the blood flow."

Logan starred at it with an evil glare her smiled and put the Massacre in his right hand and pressed the first trigger, a 2 foot blade extended out, he pushed the second trigger and the blade retracted and a metal whip came out. Then he pressed the 3 trigger and the first blade came out. Logan twisted the hilt and the blade extended and stabbed into the floor. Logan smiled and pressed the trigger again and it retracted back to the hilt leaving the weapon empty.

"Thank you, I appreciate this greatly."

"You know Gotham is a lot closer here than it is in Jump, I think you should go find Robin and Star."

Logan looked at him and nodded.

"Is it o.k. if I stay the night I need time to prepare just in case I get attacked like I was coming here?"

Cye looked at Sarah and she nodded, Cye put his hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled. Logan smiled and put his overcoat on the coat hanger in the main room, he took the weapons into a room with a bed, a desk, and a TV Sarah had given him to stay in fro the night. As he closed the door Sarah looked at Victor.

"You think it is safe to let him do this?"

"He won't be alone, when he leaves, were going to Jump City to help Raven get ready to attack Price when BB gets there."

"What about Richard and Kori?"

"They will be there to…hopefully. But hey just think of it as this…it will be a Titan Reunion."


	6. Mugged

**Now I know that I haven't spoken much in the last chapter and it's my bad I have just had nothing to talk about. And really no one like to hear me talk, they rather read the story. Now my latest reviewer I want to tell you that you're right, with these weapons, Logan has become almost unstoppable. But I like adding small twists to the stories so let me tell you that he isn't going to have an easy time, why do you think I kept Earthquake alive? Now let's get on with the story and see what unfolds.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.6: Mugged**

Logan laid in a soft bed that Sarah had made for him; he had loaded his weapons with all the useful bullets and kept the rest in his backpack. The weapons themselves were hooked onto the back pack as well. Logan felt safer if he had kept the Massacre in his pocket as he slept. He had loaded the busters with laser bullets and a few regular bullets. Logan looked at the clock in the room, it said 10:30 p.m. Logan needed to sleep because tomorrow he had a long trip to Gotham. Logan slept through the night like a baby. He finally awoke full rested and ready to fight evil at 8:00 a.m. Logan put his back pack on and put his overcoat in the side pocket, he kept the Massacre in his pocket still just in case. When Logan walked downstairs he saw Sarah and Victor eating a normal family break feast, in an empty spot sat a plate of tofu and a cup of soy milk. Logan smiled and looked at them both.

"I didn't know you had tofu Cye." smiled Logan.

"Believe me I didn't want to cook it, Sarah likes the stuff so she made you some…you still a vegan?"

Logan nodded and added something else.

"I eat some meats, I have learned to eat what I can but I don't like eating it."

Victor smiled and laughed.

"See meat is good for you boy, no wonder your so buff now."

Logan rolled his eyes and ate his break feast in peace, he watched the two lovers eat there food in peace, how he wished he was able to do that with Raven…but he will never have a good morning till Price's blood is spilt. Logan finished his break feast last and got up to leave the Stone's.

"You sure you want to leave now?" asked Sarah sadly.

"Yes I have to get this job over with but when it is I will come visit you sometime."

"Maybe we might visit you." Victor said with a smile.

Logan nodded and hugged his friend good bye; he kissed Sarah on the cheek and hugged her to. Logan got on his bike and watched the Stone's house go out of his view, he had to drive for at least 2 hours before he could reach Gotham. Logan rode faster and faster but slowed when he ever saw a car coming his way. He didn't want to attract anymore attention then he already had. Logan nearly fell asleep while riding, he had nor music to his chopper so he was doomed to be bored. Logan was actually in sight of Gotham when something he never wanted to happen, happened. A large figure became visible in the road; Logan had no choice but to slow down to take a look at the man. It was Earthquake and before Logan could speed up his foot was grabbed and pulled off the cycle as it road for 4 seconds and then fell on it side.

"You should wear a seat belt." said the very tired and disgusting looking Earthquake.

Logan got to his feet and tried to grab a gun in his back pack but something attacked him from behind. He felt a sharp pain in his head and then collapsed unconscious. Before he went to the darkness he herd Earthquake say something.

"Let's see how you like being abandoned at the side of the road."

Garfield Logan fell to his knees and then his face slammed against the burning cement. Behind him stood Riku Price; he was wearing a black bodysuit with a red belt. He had a long crimson cape and in his hands was a shocker; a long metal rode connected to a battery hooked onto his belt, the shocker was powered with enough electricity to nock an elephant unconscious. Riku had a ninja head dress covering his mouth but his eyes were glowing an eerie grey.

"Take anything you can find and leave his body for the vultures…NOW!" yelled Riku as cloaked men came out of nowhere.

"Mr. Quake, my father would like to speak with you when we return to Jump City, I will let you give him the prizes we find."

Earthquake nodded and watched as the cloaked figures literally glided across the ground, the kneeled over and removed his back pack and cloak.

"Lets go, I can not stand this intense heat. I need my darkness." Riku said with a low grumble.

Riku walked out into the middle of the pavement and a helicopter fell from the skies low enough for him to hop into. The cloaked men joined in.

"Would you like to stay here and burn to death or would you like to hurry up and get your ass in the copter." ordered Riku.

Earthquake cussed below his breathe and got in the copter

"Rest in peace Mr. Logan, it was a pleasure killing you." smiled Riku as he watched the unconscious body of Logan grow smaller.

"Are you sure we should just leave him? What if he lives?" Earthquake questioned.

"Now Mr. Quake, when Mr. Logan awakes it will be 8 hours from now, what real man can live in this heat for 8 straight hours on a blacktop?" Riku sighed.

"Yes I believe you are right sir, I am sorry I questioned your plan." Quake said sadly with his head hanging down.

Riku smiled under his cover and checked the backpack nticing the weapons inside. Riku smiled as he held up the busters.

"I believe my father shall be pleased with these weapons, it seems Logan was planning an attack on my father, well… I guess that isn't happening now is it?" smiled Riku.

The hooded men nodded coldly and Quake nodded as well, Riku's smiled grew bigger as he saw Logan's body vanish in the height of the copter. When they were far above the clouds he felt his body sigh. He may love the darkness but the true beauty of the afternoon son sitting right above his world and the mountains peeking above the beautifully carved white clouds. His soul was free and his mind was at ease but he knew it would not last, it never did. As the copter glided above the white clouds Riku smiled, for the very first time in a month he smiled not of the pleasure of pain, but the pure pleasure of nature. Riku saw the copter descend and so did his heart, he was arriving at the dark, damp, and destroyed city that once was a paradise all its own. His father had taken paradise and made it hell, he never loved his step father but he appreciated the fact his father gave him everything.

"Someday, when my father no longer rules and I will become ruler of this empire, I wish to build a house on the highest mountain, right above the clouds, and live there till the end of my days." Riku whispered to himself.

The copter landed at the roof of Price Corp., Riku hopped out first and carried the back pack he had stolen from Logan and entered the elevator at the end of the roof. Quake joined him in and the 6 hooded men did as well; hey road down 2 floors and reached Mr. Price's private office. Riku walked up the large metal doors and placed his face on a retina scanner and his key card that he kept under his body suit in the slot hole. The door dinged and opened slowly. Riku walked in and placed the items on the large business table. At the end Riku could see the orange flare from his father's cigar.

"Welcome my son, what business do you have with me?" asked Price in a sophisticated manner.

Riku shook his head and pointed to Earthquke.

"Father I believe Mr. Quake deserves a little respect today, we found him with these top secret weapons from Mr. Logan. Earthquake dealt with the problem and left Logan to burn in the blistering heat. Mr. Quake you should go to my father." Riku said with a small smiled.

Earthquake looked at Riku and softly thanked him with all his heart. Quake walked down to the end of the table with the weapons in hand and sat next to Price with a big toothy grin.

"I do believe you are to be thanked Mr. Quake, to think I once doubted your abilities I mean you are one of my 7 top partners, the other 6 I had much faith in but you I did not understand your role. And now that I do, I am glad to see you fulfilled it completely."

Earthquake gave a bow and thanked his partner. The other 6 Price partners bowed there heads and left the room with not a word. Price smiled in the darkness and picked up the buster pistol. He looked at the bullets and placed a red tipped bullet inside.

"But…Mr. Quake you have fulfilled your duties as my employer and now I don't know what to do with you."

Earthquake gave a questionable face and looked at Price with his deep blue eyes.

"Well you can give me my payment and I will be one my way."

"No, no, you don't seem to understand, your duties were done but your job was incomplete I told you to kill Logan not to leave him to die. I can not trust his life on luck, so Mr. Quake I believe you should get out of my office and expect nothing less than my gratitude."

Quake sat up straight and looked Price in the eye, Quake thought over this idea and nodded, he couldn't compete with Price's power, so he began his walk out of the office; as he reached the door Price gave a laugh.

"Silly me…I should not be so greedy, here Mr. Quake I will give you your payment."

With that Price fired the red tipped bullet into the back of Earthquakes head. The giant fell to his knees and grabbed his skull. Fire began to shoot out of his mouth, eyes, and nostrils. His skin began to melt and his bone cracked and shattered. All of Earthquakes skull and upper chest was burnt clear off and the giant fell dead. No blood spilt, his body was smoking with heat and all the blood that reached the tip of his open chest dried and burned at the touch.

"I do believe this weapon will come in handy, Riku take this weapon down to the mechanics lab on the 7th floor in the west wing. Tell them a mass market production is in order. I will make millions off the prophet and no less by my doubt." smiled Price as he handed the silver pistol and the suitcase of bullets to Riku.

The son nodded and walked out of the office, as he left Price yelled at him from afar.

"And get a cleaning crew up here, and if they ask any questions about the body…kill them. I need to keep my office clean and scum free."

"Yes father they will be up here shortly."

With that Riku left to do his job and Price was once again in the darkness of his office. He smelt the burning flesh and blood in the air and smiled. This smell did his old heart good.

"It is time we proceed with the Price Passion, soon I will have a global operation and my dream will come true."

With that the sinister man began to chuckle and laugh. The dark laugh sent echoes through the halls of Price Corp. and was barley noticeable on the rainy streets of Jump City. Price got up from his large chair and walked towards a large window to the side of him; he watched the sunset fall to the black night and smiled again.

"It has begun."


	7. Burning Point

**Thank you to my fans, I am glad to see that you all are nice enough to tell me my weak points. And I am sorry there are so many of them, but Logan isn't to easy to take down, I forgot to add that the shocker steals energy away from the victim, the higher it was set the more is lost, and Riku had it one full blast. Now for the fact my fight scenes are so short is the fact that there isn't a decent opponent yet but remember those 6 business partners Price told about, they are going to be a real battle. So again I am sorry for the problems but I am still a beginning writer and hopefully I can fix them before the story gets to far in. Thank you my readers and review please!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.7: Burning Point**

Logan lay on the pavement feeling his skin blister and burn, the shocker was a weapon the police had used on him one to many times, his body was weak from the energy that thing drained from him. He was lost in the pit of his mind, the vision he was seeing seemed familiar to him, he was falling in a black obis, there was a light above him and nothing below him; Logan tried reaching for the light but he felt himself fall faster and faster. Logan slammed hard onto an invisible floor; his body ached and cried as he got up. He looked around and saw nothing but when he looked again someone was emerging from the darkness. It was him…well what used to be him. Little Beast Boy stood right across him with a small smile on his face.

"Nice you didn't forget who I was." said Beast Boy.

"What? You knew I remembered you?" Logan questioned as he reached to touch Beast Boy's skin.

"Well yes, because a. I am you and I can tell what you're thinking and b. because we are the only living person that is green."

Logan looked at the younger him and smiled this was him; he could tell this wasn't a fake. Beast Boy looked at him strangely and sighed.

"You need to get up Garfield, the entire world is depending on you, if you don't get up now you will die and if you die Price will be able to go forth with his Global Price Passion. If he does all the people in the world that isn't rich enough to pay him off or currently works for him will die. He feels that if they are gone then he could have a perfect world. Logan if you don't raise now what would mother and father say! They would be disappointed in us fro letting this world down. We have to fight back and fight back hard."

Logan looked at him and sighed.

"Yes your right but they took all my weapons."

"Not all of them the Massacre is still in your pocket, they only took your guns. And sense when the great changeling needs a gun or a knife to take care of someone. All you need is the massacre and that's probably gona be too easy for you."

"Sorry kid but I don't change any more…I gave that up 10 years ago."

Beast Boy growled and socked his older self in the chin.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because your being stupid! Your acting like your not yourself anymore, but I know deep down under that dieing skin is the little me that would have changed and ripped that Earthquake character and Riku to shreds."

Logan looked at him and sighed.

"You don't understand kid, I don't feel the animal inside me, I feel like my powers are gone…like all I am is a shell of me."

"Your not…because I'm in that shell and so is Raven, and Robin, Cyborg and Starfire to. You have to find the animal like we did a long time ago to save those peoples lives and possibly Jump City."

Logan looked at himself and smiled.

"I never did change…thanks kid I will take that into mind."

With that Beast Boy held up a thumb up and laughed. Logan watched his younger self disappear into the darkness and then he went back to the darkness. This time Logan felt like he could do something, he felt the animal inside of himself. With a very dangerous leap into the air his body shifted and reshaped into that of a hawks. The green hawk flew above the darkness and into the light. Logan awoke with a laugh and then fell to the floor in pain. His back, head, and every inch of his skin ached. He felt his cheek and saw it had been burned to raw flesh. It wouldn't leave scars but the pain was unbearable. His head felt like a bullet had entered his brain, and his back felt like a big rig had ran over him. Logan ignored the pain and reached into his pocket and there like his younger self had told him was the massacre, burning hot but still there. Logan crawled over to his black motorcycle and slowly got on. His body was too sore to site up straight so he leaned on the handle bars and started the bike up. He drove off and this time the wind hitting his face was like daggers in his wounds. He felt blood pour from his cheek and his skin crawl in pain. He had reached Gotham in little less than 30 minutes. Logan this time knew exactly was he had to go. Robin had told him about Bruce Wayne and how he was his father…sort of. So all Logan needed to do was find Wayne manner and there would be his 2 old friends Richard and Kori.

"They better be home or I swear to god if I die out here I will haunt there asses." Logan said as he located the very large Wayne Manner.

Logan pressed a large button at the entry gates to the giant building, soon after there was a soft voice on the intercom.

"Hello? This is the Grayson residents" said the soft accented voice Logan barley remembered.

"Help me…Starfire." Logan choked out.

Logan heard a gasp and then the voice came back.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?" said the voice.

Logan tried to answer her question but couldn't find the strength. His body gave out and the green changeling fell over on his chopper, the heavy machine slammed on his leg letting him give a small growl. Before Logan could move he saw a large figure running down the driveway to Wayne Manor. Logan was identifying the face but his mind went black as soon as he could see his tanned face.

2 hours later

Logan awoke with a sharp pain in his back, he felt numb below his body and began to sob.

"Oh no…that stupid bike paralyzed me."

"Your not paralyzed Logan you're on a block of Ice." said a deep voice.

Logan looked below him and saw that he was on a large block of ice.

"You body was badly burnt from the sun, your lucky you didn't die of dehydration, you should be find in an hour after the ice cools your skin." the voice said coolly.

"Who are you?" asked Logan as he tried to get up.

"Don't move, you don't want to injure yourself. My name is Nightwing and I think you really know who I Am." said the man named Nightwing.

Logan looked into the darkness and saw a figure step out, he had on a black bodysuit and a silver belt around his waist. One his chest was a large N with a bird in the middle. His body was muscular and very familiar but his face gave him an answer right away. The man was a tanned white male with long black hair that was bulled to the back of his head so it would not get in his eyes. His eyes were cover by a dark blue mask that was similar to that of his former mask. This was Richard 'Robin' Grayson but now he called himself Nightwing.

"Robin? Is that you?" asked Logan as he lay still on the ice block.

"Yes, Beast Boy it's me…Raven called and told me you would be coming. But I am not going to tell her you already are injured…not yet." smiled Nightwing as he patted Logan on the shoulder.

"My name isn't Beast Boy…not anymore…my names Logan for now." said the former changeling as he smiled at his old friend.

"Don't forget me Logan." said the soft voice from before.

"Starfire? Is that you?" asked Logan as he looked to the side of him.

Out of the same darkness came a very tall woman. She floated above the ground and wore her old purple boots. She also wore a skirt but it was some what longer than she had before. She also wore a tight fitted purple shirt and had her gauntlets around her wrists and her green gem around her neck as a necklace. Her skin was the same amazing orange and her eyes had become even more beautiful. Her face was thin and sharp, her small nose had become some what bigger but still very small. She had to earrings in her ears that were the same kind of gems in her gauntlets. Her eyes were the magnificent green as always and her long red hair had been stretched to her lower back. This was Koriand'r the ex-titan Starfire.

"It is good to see you Beast Boy." smiled Starfire.

Logan ignored her calling him Beast Boy he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What's with the costumes you all still in with the super hero business?"

"Yes we are, we protect Gotham along side other super hero's around here, Batman was getting to old to keep up with the new villains so we came to help him." Nightwing said with a small smile.

"Do you know why I am here then?"

"Yes I do…Raven told me in her phone call. I think it is arrogant and dangerous, so of course I am in to help you. And so is Starfire." Nightwing said.

Logan nodded and looked up at the ceiling and noticed were he was, he was in the old bat cave, he had been there once before with Robin along with the other Titans when Batman had brought them there to speak about the Teen Titans. Logan looked at them again and smiled.

"Don't tell Cyborg I let his precise weapons become stolen."

"We need to tell you about that, when you go to get Price, you need to take those weapons back so no one can get there hands on them, they were secret projects of Mechanics Tech and need to be returned before something bad happens."

"Well looks like I just don't have to get my revenge but I have to save Mechanic Tech's sorry asses." smiled Logan as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position.

Logan sat there and looked at the two lovers and smiled, but something at the back of his mind kept eating away at him.

"Hey Nightwing…how come no one has tried taking Price down during the 10 years I was away?"

"Because no one wanted to get attention the Titans are considered dead to the media and if they returned to attack Price the media would be all over them. But now that you're here we Titans can join back together and restart the superhero business and the media will be at our necks again but now we have a complete set of Titans."

"So you're saying that you all didn't want to start up a big commotion and get Price on your asses like before?"

Nightwing nodded and so did Kori. Logan smiled now he understood the real reason Price was still in control; because no one wanted to stop him, not with a 4 team of Titans.

"Thanks for waiting up for me then." smiled Logan.

Nightwing nodded and held Starfires hand.

"You need to rest now; we will get you off the ice in 30 minutes. You will stay the night at out place and tomorrow we will talk." Nightwing said as he watched Logan nod and start to fall asleep again on the ice block.

"I still don't know how he can dot that." laughed Nightwing.

Logan finally fell to sleep and went into his dark mind again, this time he did not have young BB there, this time he just stayed there and meditated his mind.

Jump City: Price Corp.

Price sat in his large chair and smoked his cigars as his 6 business men came to his office.

"Yes what is it?" he said calmly.

A tall thin hodded man came out of the group; he stood at the foot of Price's table.

"Sir we have news that Logan has survived, I would like to apologize for Earthquake's failure and would like to finish the job myself." said a soft and yet empty voiced man.

"Yes I do think it is time you proved yourself to me Mr. Breath, go to Gotham and find our little friend." smiled Price as he waved the tall slim man named Breath away.

The 5 remaining business men walked out of the room while Breath's eyes began to glow a bright red under the hood and his voice became a raspy and frightening laugh. The man named Breath walked out of his room; Price sighed and looked to his large window.

"Soon Mr. Logan you will be 6 feet deep and the Price Passion will be in full commence. I don't plane on you living that long, Breath will blow you away, once and for all."

And with that Price sat back in chair and watched the evening stars glimmer in the dull lights of his city. All was going according to plan.


	8. I Can Feel It in the Air

**Thank you again to all my reviews and Judas Rising, thank you for telling me my bad points and again I am sorry there are so many. So let me first say sorry for the crappy name I gave to Mr. Breath, but believe me he is gona be a lot more entertaining than Earthquake. There are 5 more big bad guys as well all of which will be better and better more along the story goes. Mr. D you are completely correct when you say do it yourself but how good would a story be if he goes straight on into battle so soon, I am going to make this story go as long as I can think lol so lets get started with chapter 8.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.8: I Can Feel It in the Air**

Logan awoke with a ringing headache. He looked around and saw he was not on the block of ice; he was in a soft warm bed surrounded by luxuries he never knew existed. Logan felt his skin, it wasn't burning or even hurting, his back was fine and the only thing left was his massive headache. All he needed was a couple aspirins and his morning liquor. Logan got up and found him self in new clothes, they weren't all too bad either. He had been given a black muscle t-shirt and a leather jacket. He also wore tattered black jeans and steel tipped boots. His old clothes were on a chair and he could see the Massacre hanging out of his pocket. Logan put it in the hand and looked at it carefully.

"This weapon is a symbol…it is for Cyborg, for Raven, for Robin, and for Starfire. This blade was all of there past's that have been ruined, I swear on my grave that I will not let them down." He said to himself as he put the Massacre in his jacket pocket.

Logan felt his hair and noticed something wrong; it wasn't as long as he remembered. He quickly ran over to a mirror and found his hair to be in a short spiky fashion.

"Starfire…"he mumbled to himself.

There was a nock at his door, he rubbed his head and shed a tear a tear for his lost beautiful hair. At the door was Robin. He was in normal clothes, he had on a black t-shirt and clean black pants. His face was unmasked and Logan was shocked to see Richard's hazel eyes.

"I see Starfire gave you a makeover." laughed Richard.

Logan growled and sighed.

"It's alright…she into that?" asked Logan again as he left the room and shook Richards's hand.

"Ya she does it to me whenever she pleases if she wants to I don't stop her, she likes to keep people clean." he laughed as he started to walk down the long row of stairs into a magnificent dinning room.

Logan saw Kori at the table eating a bowl of cereal and a cup of mustard next to the bowl.

"Good morning Logan, do you like the new look?" asked Kori as she sipped the yellow liquid.

Logan laughed and touched his head again.

"It's fine Kori, I see you keep your old habits." laughed Logan pointing to the cup of mustard.

Kori smiled and slurped the mustard, Logan shuttered when he kept thinking of how she drank that stuff. He was happy to see Kori hadn't changed at all, but Richard had definitely changed. He wasn't as uptight as he used to be, the clock on his wall in the room said 10:00 and usually Robin would have kicked his ass in training for waking up so late in the morning. Richard had definitely matured and become more understanding of what was happening. Richard sat at the table with a plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of milk. Logan saw a plate of tofu in his spot.

"Does everyone carry my food now a days." laughed Logan as he sat down to eat.

"We had Alfred get some last night before you arrived. It was no trouble at all. We have some aspirin there to because we know your head is banging." Richard said with a smiled.

Logan nodded and began to eat his food with a smile.

Outskirts of Gotham

Mr. Breath rode in a long limousine, he still had his cloak but his long black limousine was tinted to a maximum. He saw the large buildings and smiled, and then he saw Wayne Manor and told the driver to stop.

"It is fine right here Simmons, I can walk to Wayne Manor." Breath said calmly.

The driver turned around with a short frown.

"Are you sure he is even there?" asked Simmons.

"Yes…I know he is there, why else would he be here but to speak with Bruce Wayne and his adopted son." smiled Breath as he opened the limo door and walked out onto the sidewalk.

The hooded man began to walk the slum like streets of Gotham, the cold mid afternoon wind ripped at his cloak but did not let his image appear. People looked at him and in true fear walked across the street away from him. Breath loved to have the power to make people fear him; it was far more rewarding than respect ever could have been. Respect has to be earned while fear is demanded. Breath ignored the people and focused on his target, Wayne Manor. He would arrive at the Manor in little less than an hour if he walked but he knew what he could do. Breath quickly walked into an alley way and made sure there were no people near him. Breathe pushed the cloak away from his back and large blood red wings spread from his upper spine. The wing span had to be at least 2 yards. Breath jumped into the cold air and took to the skies, his wings did not flap it was as if the wind was moving them towards his destination, like he controlled the air.

"Mr. Logan I think it is time we had serious talk, hell it might even take your breathe away." laughed Breath as he speed faster and faster towards the large house, he was moving at lightning speed and hitting mach 5.

The large 'creature' had begun moving faster than the human eye; he had created a sonic boom around himself from the speed. When he passed by and glass it shattered. The people on the streets held there ears and a few with glasses cried in pain as the sharp glass point blasted into there eyes and faces. Blood stained there clothes and faces, they fell to the floor, some dead and some wishing they were dead. When Breath reached Wayne Manor he flew over the gate and hit the floor with one flap of his mighty wings. The blood red wings retracted into his spine and the cloak covered them again. Breath walked up to the very front door to Wayne Manor. He lifted his hand and a large talon sneaked out of the cloak. Breath barley tapped the front door and a hurricane level of wind smashed against the wood frame and shattered the door and glass to pieces and splinters.

"What the fuck was that?" asked the voice of Logan as he ran into the living room followed by Richard and Kori.

In the destroyed mess that was once the Grayson's front door the 3 saw the cloaked figure.

"Who the hell are you? This is private property you know!" yelled Richard as he got in front of Kori.

The 3 herd a low and frightening chuckle come from the cloaked figure.

"Shut your trap rich boy before I blow this entire fucking house to splinters like your wall-mart door. I only came for Logan." said Breath.

Richard growled and knew he had to stay back, if he attacked this man he would surely expose himself as Nightwing and put his entire family in danger. Logan stepped in front of the two and pulled out the Massacre, he pushed the first trigger and the blade extended.

"Richard, get you and Kori to safety I can handle this guy." Logan said as he stood in a fighting stance.

"I want to fight with you!" Richard said with anger in his voice.

"It is too dangerous you might let something out that should be kept a secret." Logan whispered to Richard.

Richard growled and gritted his teeth but soon nodded; he took Kori by the hand and ran up the large staircase to a safety room. This only left Logan and Breath alone, they both looked calm and cool.

"So I guess we forgot to take that away from you…no worry I will peel it off your corpse when I'm done with you." smiled Breath as he let his large blood red wings extend again.

Logan looked at the wings in awe but returned his attention to Breath.

"Who the hell are you? Do you work for Price?" Logan said coldly as he put the Massacre to his side.

Breath smiled and removed his cloak; beneath the large robe stood a very tall, thin, and muscular man. He wore large brown gauntlets around his ankles that went up to his knees. His legs were covered in brown leather, with the same leather shoes. He wore a brown studded belt and had on a sleeveless brown muscle shirt. His arms were covered in the same gauntlets as his legs were. He also wore leather brown gloves. His lower face was covered in a brown bandana; his eyes were a blood red fury. His hair was tall, spiky black with some brown highlights. In his right hand was a large spear and his left hand had long sharp talons. On his forehead was the Price Passion sign.

"My name is Justin Breath and I am a partner of Price, many people call me Falcon and I am the ruler of the skies." said the very odd looking Falcon.

"So you're just like Earthquake, but something tells me you're a bang-baby or maybe a mutant. That attack you used on the door looked to be cause by a tornado." laughed Logan as he raised his blade.

"Yes very clever I am a mutant, my power is in the air, and I can control the wind, the air and all of what you breathe. And I am going to be your worst nightmare."

Logan nodded, now he understood, this was just another super powered freak in a costume like what he uses to fight back in the day.

"How about you say we take this fight somewhere else?" said Logan as he stretched his arms and legs out.

"Fine then, I know exactly were we can fight." smiled Falcon as he snapped his fingers.

The two began to float in mid air; the air seemed to be moving them out of Wayne Manor and into the skies above. The two floated in mid air and looked at one another.

"Let's fight."


	9. Sky High

**Ch.9: Sky High**

Logan looked into the ever deepening eyes of Falcon. The bright red color gleamed in the mid afternoon sun. Logan held his blade in his right hand and stood in a protective battle stance. Falcon just held his large spear to side; he seemed to be bored out of his mind.

"This is so boring, if we are going to fight then let's do it." Sighed Falcon as he rubbed his talons with his spear blade.

Logan nodded and began a charge towards the floating Falcon. The faster he moved his legs the more it felt like flying. He found himself rocketing like a bullet towards Falcon who stood perfectly still. Logan let the Massacre hang like a wing to the plane. Logan rammed straight into Falcon's chest but he never touched the Price servant. Logan had been blocked by an air shield. He could feel the cold air hitting his face. Falcon yawned and snapped his talon fingers, as he did the air shield exploded sending Logan flying across the sky until he ran into another air shield.

"Logan let me tell you something…we are trapped inside an air cage, you can't run and you can't hide; only one will escape this air prison alive. And I am not planning on seeing you walk out." Falcon said with a loud yawn.

Logan got off the air wall and spat his saliva on the air floor. Logan was beginning to become annoyed by Falcon's lazy attack ability.

"Why don't you fight me with your weapon? Why protect yourself with these weak defenses!" Logan yelled.

Falcon stretched out his limbs and started to slowly walk towards Logan with his Spear resting on his shoulder.

"Little boy if I attack you with my blade the battle will be over to soon, you wish for your death to be so quick but I prefer it to be slow and painful."

Logan growled and pressed the second trigger on his Massacre, the blade retracted and a long whip popped out. Logan slapped the whip at an air shield Falcon had protected himself with. As he watched the whip bounce off Logan got and idea. The green man charged Falcon and slammed an empty Massacre fist onto the shield.

"Are you insane? Do you think a sissy punch like that is going to harm me?" laughed Falcon as he watched Logan push harder in amazement.

Logan smiled and pressed the first trigger again on his Massacre; the steel blade extended and broke through the shield like glass. The blade stabbed Falcon in the shoulder. Falcon stopped his laughing and looked at the red thick blood oozing out of his wound in anger. He watched the thick red liquid drip to the floor on the earth. It was like raining blood. Falcon felt his wound and started to chuckle.

"You…you….your the first idiot dumb enough to attack me and make me bleed! I am not going to take this sitting down…it is time I crank up the heat!" laughed Falcon as he pushed Logan off of him.

Falcon started to laugh again and like some amazingly freaky movie, Logan saw the fire like air twist and swirl around the air bender. He saw Falcon be consumed by the air and then with a push of force, Logan was slammed into the wall of the air prison with a blast of pure power. His body cracked and crumbled as the force pushed on him. Logan sat on his knees holding his chest. It felt like his heart was about to rip out of his bones. Blood flowed out of his mouth and from a small wound on the back of his head. Logan heard Falcon's cold footsteps; they were coming closer and closer ever second.

'He's going to finish me off…damn it Garfield you failed, you let everyone down, especially Raven.' Logan thought as he heard the footsteps stop and in front of him was Falcon with a small grin beneath his bandana.

"You see Logan, no miracle came, no masked hero saved you in the nick-of-time; this is the real world, the world Mr. Price is going to complete. Times will finally be at peace Logan and you are the only person standing in its way. Now let's finish this."

Logan looked up at Falcon and spat his blood in the air benders face.

"You will pay for that." hissed Falcon as he wiped the blood away from him.

Falcon laughed and stabbed his spear in Logan's back, and then he continued to slice away on the green man's back. Falcon smiled as he watched the blood of his enemy wash over the sky and fall like rain to the floor. Passing people looked up in fear as the liquid continued to pour onto cement and blacktop. Falcon grew bored again and this time held the tip of the spear at the back of Logan's neck.

"This is it Garfield do you have anything left to say?" laughed Falcon as he started to push harder on the back of Logan's neck.

There was the sound of bomb explosions on the other side of the glass prison. Falcon looked over to see Nightwing walk out of the smoke created from Starfire's star bolts.

"So you wish to die as well Nightwing? Fine killing two birds with one stone is far more entertaining than just killing one."

Like a bullet Falcon shot up into the air and charged towards Nightwing who had drawn a steel bow staff. Falcon slashed his spear only to be block by Nightwing. The two became in a heated lock, each blocked one another's moves with no problems, but Nightwing began to tire out. Logan saw his moves become less and less powerful with each swing. Falcon did as well. With a large fist Falcon punched Nightwing in the chest sending him flying into the air wall with a bang. Falcon began to move towards Logan who was now rising to his feet. Logan extended the Massacre blade and blocked an on coming spear stab. As he did so a fist made contact with his chest. It felt like a blender had been placed on his chest. He saw something that shocked him right before he was shot to the wall. Falcon's hands were being strengthened by a small twister of wind around them. Every time he would land a punch on someone the wind would double the power and blast them away like a shotgun. Logan smacked against the wall and got to his feet quickly.

"Time I gave you a taste of true power." smiled Logan as he pressed the third trigger.

Logan pulled the Massacre back and swung it forward with speed. The blade extended and glided towards Falcon who looked at it with amazement; as the blade came close to touching the air bender; I t was deflected by the air shield. The Massacre bounced off and bounced along the walls, twisting and turning like a snake. Logan pulled it back and looked on with anger in his eyes.

'He's got that fucking shield up again…I can't touch him unless I break it like last time. But last time I only cracked it a little bit. There has to be something to his shield that I can use to my advantage.' Logan thought to himself.

Falcon began to walk forward but a black bird-a-rang flew out of the dust created by Nightwing and was lodged into Falcons back. The air bender fell to his knee and pulled the weapon out as blood began to pour from his wound like Logan's had. Falcon's eyes glowed black with anger as he watched Nightwing walk out of his dust.

"So you dare hurt me to! I am the ultimate defense master of master Price's army, no one hurts me and gets to live with it!" yelled Falcon as he blasted another energy air wall crushing Nightwing against the wall.

Logan finally had a light bulb pop in his head.

'That's it…he can only protect his front, he can't make a full shield I have to get behind him to hurt him.'

Logan ran to Nightwings side and told him his idea. With a grunt Nightwing nodded. Logan ran to the front side of Falcon and distracted him with more whips of his Massacre. The blade kept bouncing off the shield as Nightwing began to literally walk above the air shield towards Falcon.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Falcon with anger.

"Making a distraction."

As Logan finished the sentence Falcon herd a beeping sound on the back of his body. Falcon flipped around and saw Nightwing far away from him with a trigger in his hand.

"Oh…shit."

With that the beeping sound stopped and the sticky bomb Nightwing had placed on him exploded. The air prison filled with smoke and ash. Through the explosion Logan found Nightwing.

"We did it, quick thinking Logan." smiled Nightwing as he shook Logan's hand.

"Don't thank me yet."

"Why?"

"Because were still floating in mid air."

Nightwing became dumbstruck, how were they not falling to the floor if Falcon wasn't dead? As he thought this as shadow emerged from the dust. It was Falcon but he was bleeding down his mouth all over his back and from wounds on his arms and legs. His left eye was hanging out of its socket and his right was looking straight at them. The back of Falcons skull was almost wide open showing pieces of bone and brain.

"You…will…not get out…of here…alive!" yelled Falcon as he stepped forward sending a blast of air energy at the two heroes.

"Why isn't he dead yet?" asked Nightwing in anger and confusion.

Logan looked at Falcon and saw his air shield flicker and flicker again. With a movement of strength he shot the Massacre at the walking corpse only to be blocked by the air shield. Logan got and idea and started to charge forward. Falcon stepped harder and harder sending stronger and stronger blasts of energy crushing at Logan's bones. Logan did not stop until he was almost face to face with the monster. He pointed to Massacre downward and blasted himself up and over Falcon with the extend-o-steel. Logan hadn't touched the floor when he retracted the blade and fired it into the back of Falcon's skull. The blade cracked through the back of his skull and broke through right between his eyes. Falcon' blood and pieces of bone and brain sprayed on the air shield. The beast stepped forward one more time sending another blast of energy.

"You…can't…kill…me!" it yelled as blood poured out between every word.

Logan smiled and whipped the Massacre upward splitting the skull and half. Blood, brain and bone flew everywhere and this time the air master fell to his knees and slowly died. Falcon's blood fell like a real storm onto the street below. As the air bender died the air prison flickered and died as well. Nightwing and Logan fell from the floating prison to the cement floor. They watched Falcon's body fall like stone and splatter onto the floor with blood pouring out making it a pool of true death. Logan looked at Nightwing with a smiled as he pointed the Massacre downward and fired it to the floor. The blade hit the cement and the two held onto the towering blade for dear life. Logan pushed the first trigger and they fell safely to the floor. Logan stood up and looked at his clothes and sighed.

"They fit so nice to."

Nightwing smiled and helped Logan limp into the Manor. Logan was stitched up and bathed before he was able to finally able to sleep in his soft warm bed.

"Over 100 stitches and he still had the ability to kill that man." said Nightwing as he watched Logan fall to sleep.

Starfire came to his side with a small smile.

"That's our Beast Boy." she said into his ear.

The two softly kissed and closed his door while Logan slept like the child he once was.

Across miles of desert there was stood the large Price Corp. building. Inside Mr. Price had just received the message of Falcon's defeat.

"That is not a problem, he cost us nothing and still did great deals of damage to Logan, and Breath was just a test, now it is time for the exam to begin."


	10. Assasin in the Mist

**Ch.10: Assassin in the Mist**

Jump City, 1 day after the defeat of Falcon, Price Corp.

Johnny Price sat in his normal chair and watched the sun rise to only meet the darkness of his massive tower. Price smiled and herd footsteps walking toward his office. The door opened and a thin and medium height hooded figure. The masked person was certainly a woman by the shade of her figure behind the cloak. She stepped on high heels clicking on the tile floor. Price looked at her with eyes of perverted thoughts.

"Miss Dust…correct?" smiled Price as he looked at her figure again.

"Yes Mr. Price Dust is correct, now I understand that my fellow associate Mr. Breath has been destroyed yes?" said the woman with a soft angel like voice.

"Yes you are correct, and now like I had told all of you before that when one is destroyed another will take his or her place, and Miss Dust I think you are just the woman strong enough to finish Logan off. Now the job will be easy, Logan must recuperate after the damage done to him by Falcon, now you may want to take this as your advantage."

"No…I wish to finish that bastard off at his full strength, during that time I will be honored to help continue the mass production of the weapons acquired from Logan."

"I know you and Logan have a short history and I know revenge is on your mind, but if you wish to do this than be my guest, the weapons will be completed in little less than a month now, the bullets are the hardest part of the machine, so get to work as soon as possible."

Miss Dust bowed and walked out of the room.

"Oh and Mr. Price get yourself a porno magazine and stop looking at me like some horny old man or I will cut your balls off and put them on my trophy wall."

Price sat back in his chair and chuckled, he watched Miss Dust walk out and he sighed.

"Fucking bitch…I hope Logan does kill her before her dick grows back."

Price grumbled something and went back to his gaze at the sun. He almost felt like falling asleep when a loud beep came from his communicator on his desk. Price nearly jumped out of his chair but instead he clicked it and yelled into the receiver.

"What is it?"

"There is a video call from a Malice character, he says its important." said a frightened woman's voice.

Price turned off the communicator and pressed a button under his desk. There was a click sound and the large wall in front of him opened up revealing a large TV at least 45 inches. The TV came to life and the picture of a cloaked man came on screen. His cloak covered his upper face but showed a pale mouth with sharp vampire fangs pointing out of his upper lip.

"Good morning Mr. Price my name is Malice and I have a deal for you." said the soft voiced man.

Price looked at Malice with confusion and frustration in his mind.

"Yes go on."

"Well Mr. Price I am what you would call a hired assassin and I heard about your troubles with this Logan character. Now I would like to make a deal with you."

"Kid…I don't know who you think I am but I have heard that line a thousand times and a thousands deaths have been committed with the echo of each word. So I think you should just go away."

"Mr. Price you don't even know my credentials, I am known on Azerath as the dark one, and I am the last few high breeds of the Vampeon tribe."

"Listen Malice, do you even know what a Vampeon is? It is a vampire and a demon high breed that is only a tall tale myth and ledged on planets like Azerath."

"I know because it is not a myth I am a true full blood Vampeon and if you disagree I can prove it by the death of Logan."

"Fine, kid, name your price."

"I do not wish for money Mr. Price only a decent challenge, if you can provide me with that then my services are free. But if I am bored with my subject and his weak attempts then it will be 2 million dollars in cold hard cash."

Price sat up in his chair and chuckled.

"Fine kid I like your attitude, come to my office in Jump City in about a week and we will talk."

Malice nodded and the screen went black.

"Fucking kids these days, think it's all a game, god I am glad I have a freak for a son."

As the screen went black in an unknown location, Malice sat on a dirt old desk in a small moldy room with tiles so destroyed by time they seem to be gone. Malice smiled and sat back in the chair looking at the screen again.

"Don't worry Mr. Price I am closer than you think, and soon, all your darkness and power will be mine."

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

Logan sat at a weight bench in the basement of Wayne Manor, he had been lifting weights and doing exercise for over 3 hours and his back felt like it was on fire. The stitches from the battle were aching and burning like acid to his skin. Logan stood up and walked upstairs making sure every step didn't maneuver his back the wrong way.

"I hate this shit; I need to get these damn things out of me." Logan spat as he entered the large living room.

Richard and Kori were gone; they had left to do something that Logan didn't care about. He needed to get out of Gotham and make his way back to Jump City so Raven could rest here worried mind. Logan could barley feel Raven's mind sense he was so far away but when he did he knew every second she was sitting in her house waiting for him to return.

For the next 6 days, Logan had been training and resting making sure his stitches were fine. Soon the doctors let the stitches go, they removed them and Logan was already packing to leave Gotham. He was up in his temporary room packing all what he had and some other items he thought he needed; when Richard came up with a frown on his face.

"You sure you have to leave so soon? I and Kori would love to have you here a little while longer."

"Rich, I am sorry but I need to stop Price as soon as possible. We will all finally live in peace again as soon as Price is dead. We can rebuild the tower and we can get back to what we have always loved, protecting Jump City."

Richard sighed and nodded his head, yes he did believe it was right to go back to Jump City and leave the near crimeless Gotham at peace. The Justice League could take care of Gotham but only the Titans could run Jump City like it was before. Richard came and gave Logan a friendly hug and gave him one finally peace of advice.

"Remember Logan, you're the hero, don't go acting like the villain. Keep your mind pure and you will succeed but let anger win you over and you would be just as bad as the villain you swear to defeat."

Logan smiled and nodded, he knew what Robin meant, and as he left Kori gave him one more peace of the past; a bone crushing hug that might have popped his back and killed him if Richard hadn't pulled her off. Logan kissed Kori on the cheek and got on his bike once more. This time his sight was clear and his destiny was only miles away. Logan rode off into the afternoon sun with his mind on one person, Raven.

"What should we do? Raven asked us to join her in Jump City, should we go?" asked Kori with a small smiled on her face.

Richard looked at her and then at the disappearing shadow of Logan and nodded.

"Yes, I think Logan isn't the only one that needs there revenge on Price, we will leave for Jump City tomorrow and we will start rebuilding Titans Tower."

Kori's smile grew wide and she jumped in joy as she kissed her husband on the cheek. The Titans were returning to Jump City.

Somewhere outside of Jump City

As the afternoon sun soon started to drift into the mists of night, a fog came upon the streets of Jump City. As the fog rolled in a hooded figure followed as well; people could see his fangs shining in the dusk light. The figure walked the streets on unseen boots but they made heavy clunks on the ground as he did. The figure stopped in front of Price Corp. with a grin of pure evil. He looked to the left of Price corp. and saw a small apartment building; this was where he would stay until Logan arrived. He walked in and gave a decent amount of money to the suit at the desk.

"Good evening Mr. Malice, we will show you to your room." said the suit as he looked at the money with a smile.

Malice walked up to his room and took a seat at the window were he watched people walk in and out of the Price corp. office.

"Soon…very soon Mr. Price."

Outside of the apartment building Miss Dust sat inside of Price corp. waiting for the next day when Logan would arrive.

"So Price has sent some assassin to do a woman's job, well I will make sure I get to finish Logan off once and for all. It is time he paid for abandoning me back then." she hissed.

And as the evening dusk turned to pure night the plan was set, Logan would arrive in Jump City, Malice would be there to stop him, and Dust would finish him off, no matter what it took. The dawn of the Price Passion was coming soon and Logan would be the only person left…to stop it.


	11. Shadow's and Plan's

**Let me thank Judas Rising for letting me use his; and what I think one of the best OC characters ever; Malice. Now let's get on with the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.11: Shadow's and Plan's**

Jump City, Price Corp.

Price watched as the morning sun rise up from his office with a smile, some people believed that Price never left his office or his building for that matter. The truth is he didn't, on his chair is a secret button the moves a wall behind the office showing a very large bedroom with a queen size bed and a large plasma TV. There was a bathroom to the right and a kitchen to the left of the room. Price called it his 'Room of Life' where he would be at full contact with his business and all that intruded, plus Price had a very capable hideout for certain problems. He could pull the chair inside and be saved by a 2 foot thick steel titanium wall. Price heard his communicator beep again. He pressed a button and heard soft voice come on the machine.

"Hello Mr. Price, how are you this morning, a Malice character is here to speak with you, he is in the lobby." said the voice.

"Thank you Debra send him to me at once, we have important business to speak of."

Mr. Price heard the communicator go dead and he listened to the sound of the elevator moving up the steel walls of his building. There was the ding of the arrival and the doors slid open. Then there was the sound of cold footsteps walking towards the door. Price heard a knock on the door, he clicked a button on his master chair and the metal doors slid open. As the doors slid open a cold chill filled the room. Malice still in his cloak walked through the door and as he walked a dark shadow tuned the area behind him pitch black. Price felt pure terror as Malice walked in; it was like the darkness had clutched hold of his heart and kept his mouth shut.

"Hello Mr. Price…chilly in here isn't it?" asked Malice as he took a seat at the opposite chair of Price.

Price sat up in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Yes… I do believe it is, but you wont be long we need to discuss your terms, what makes you think you can defeat Logan anyway?" asked Price with a clutch of his throat.

Malice smiled and coked his head up some so Price could see one deep blood red eye. The eye pierced through Price like a bullet, Price felt a sharp pain in his chest and he nearly fell over in pain.

"I can see the darkness in your heart Mr. Price, you are a very pathetic man, no true strength of your own, you feel all alone and so you want the man who made you alone dead. You see I am what you call a shadow holder. My powers rely on a mans true inner evil, I have the power to contact the shadows and even manifest the shadow in your heart into its true form. Would you like to see your?"

Price looked at him and backed his chair away slightly. He nodded curious at what Malice meant. The cloaked figure got up from his chair and started to walk over to Price, the darkness now seemed to be following him, it swirled and curved with every step he took it was like pure ultimate darkness was his shadow. Malice stood not 2 feet away from Price when he lifted his cloaked hand. Price could see a black leather glove around his hand. Malice put his palm on Price's chest and like a portal his hand entered Price's body and held onto his heart. Price's eyes went white and his body shivered and quaked under the pressure. Malice smile grew wider as he caught hold of Price's darkness, as he exited Prices body a trail of black liquid followed him. The black liquid spilt onto the floor like water and made a large puddle of darkness. Malice backed away and in the shadow of Price he could tell Prices eyes had become normal.

"Now watch Mr. Price as your true darkness takes form of your worst fear." smiled Malice as he walked away from the puddle.

Price gasped and coughed as he saw the puddle began to bubble and move. The water grew higher and higher, and it began to take shape. The water became in the outline of a woman. Then it became a colorless replica of his long dead wife Samantha. Her body had been rotten and decaying from decomposer. Her chest had a whole straight through her heart. Her eyes were pure white with lines of exhaustion, her jaw had been ripped open, and it was hanging by tiny pieces of flesh. He hands were now in pieces, some parts were bare bones while others were rotting flesh. Below her dress was something like an umbilical cord. Hanging onto was Price's never born son, his body as well was decomposed and rotting but it began to scream sounding like that of a dieing cat and nails on a chalk board. Price started to yell and scream in terror as he saw his dead wife and son start to move forward. He saw his son's body drag on his tile floor leaving a trail of black blood. Price wanted to run away but he found himself stuck almost glued to his chair. His wife's body came almost face to face with him. Price could see the wiggling maggots crawling in her throat and her dried and dead tongue hanging out of her open jaw.

"Jonathan…why did you let me die? Why didn't you save me?" cried his wife in a voice indescribable.

As Samantha Price talked; it looked like her jaw just flapped around letting dust and maggots fall to the floor.

"Samantha you know I didn't mean to let you die…I loved you." cried Price as he tried to look away from her rotting flesh.

Samantha's body came face to face with him, she bent down to his face and he saw her eyes gleam in the dim light.

"If you did love me then give me a kiss."

Price felt like vomiting, but he couldn't he saw the bodies face move to his lips; he could smell the death and grave yard dirt in her hair.

"Make it stop…please no more!" yelled Price as he saw the dead lips press on his cheek.

Malice let out a small chuckle, he snapped his fingers and like she had been out of her grave, Samantha's body fell limp on Price's body, her image began to sink into Price's chest and he felt his pain go into his heart. Malice walked over to him and patted him on the shadowed shoulder.

"You see Mr. Price, every person has something there afraid of, and my powers let me use that to kill them, along with my shadow abilities I can actually kill a man to death with his own imagination. This was just a provident of my powers."

Price nodded and saw Malice walk back to the exit way of his office.

"I…I…I don't know what to say…but that…you hired."

Malice nodded and Price saw him sink into the shadows like a stair well. As he disappeared Price was left alone. And with the vision of his wife and son still fresh in his mind he began to sob and snivel in terror. Price was crying with joy and with pain and sadness. Logan wouldn't stand a chance.

Mr. D's Diner

Logan walked into the diner to see the usual people there again. Tina was walking around the diner looking for an order to take; David the chubby chef was flipping burgers behind the counter. When Logan walked in, they both looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Logan whats up?" said David as he walked out of the counter and went over to shake his hand.

Tina ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Big L, Raven aint here right now, but we'll cook you up something while you wait." smiled Tina as she went back to taking orders.

"You knew her name? And that means you must know."

"About her powers…of course but were like family to her, we aint gona tell Price." smiled David as he went back to flipping burgers.

Logan smiled and went to the booth he sat at the last time he stepped foot into the diner. On the wall next to the kitchen door was the large dent he made when he flipped that punk Nicky into. Logan watched people eat there food and leave. Soon he ordered a large scotch and a salad. When he began to eat and drink his food, he heard the front door open and a familiar scent walk into the room. When Logan looked up he saw a cloaked woman walk in. Her hair was bushed back into her cloak and her eyes were shielded by sun glasses. Her feet made a soft clanking sound on the floor; she was wearing high heeled shoes. Logan sniffed the air again, her scent seemed so familiar but he didn't recognize the girl. The mysterious woman walked up to the counter and took a seat on a stool. She didn't get an awkward eye like when he entered, but then again she didn't have the Price Passion sign nor had the frightening shaded look. She just looked like an average woman going probably to work. As Logan looked away from the woman he saw Raven walking towards the diner, but she was with someone. As she entered Logan got a good remembrance of the man she was with. It was Nicky only he looked clean, cut, and perfectly sober. As they walked in Raven saw the green skinned man at the booth. Like a rocket she rocketed towards Logan with open eyes. She gave Logan a large hug and a kiss on the cheek when she got to him. Nicky soon followed and shook Logan's hand.

"Garfield it's so good to see you again…so how was every buddy?" asked Raven with a smile.

"Fine, there all living happily, but I sure the hell didn't have a good trip, sorry if I scratched up your chopper…so what he doing here?" asked Logan with stern eyes.

Raven sighed and watched Nicky sit down in the booth.

"Logan I know you hate me, but I want to thank you, it was your fists that told me I needed to stop drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. And I have been that way ever sense you left. Your abuse helped me clean up my life. And Raven has helped me get a job here so I can start saving money up to buy a house." smiled Nicky as he rubbed his still black eye.

Logan gave him an eyebrow and then looked at the two.

"So that must me that your both…you know together?"

"Oh no…Raven and I have now learned that we just weren't meant to be; besides you said you were her boyfriend."

Logan let out a sigh of relief and a small grin.

"O.k. Nicky I believe you…so what's been up sense I have been gone?" asked Logan as he gulped his scotch.

"A lot…Price has been getting crazier and crazier every day, it seems like he's preparing to launch the Price Passion soon, we have heard that he has already started the mass production of a very powerful weapon, so as I hope you know, the other Titans, are returning to Jump City and we are going to help you stop Price before all of this starts to happen."

Logan sat his scotch down and sighed, he was running out of time, Price was hoping to start the Price Passion as soon as the weapons were operational and not until he was dead. Logan looked at Raven and gave another grin.

"Sounds like a plan…so when do we start?"


	12. Black Agony

**Ch.12: Black Agony**

Logan sat in Mr. D's Diner for some time, eating and talking with Raven. He told her of the battles between Earthquake and Falcon and how Price and his son have 5 more Partners each stronger than the next. Logan told her of Cyborg, Sarah, Nightwing, and Starfire. He told of the weapons he had and the Massacre which he possessed now. He also spoke with Nicky some time as well. Soon the two of them were chatting like they were old friends. All the while the mysterious woman sat at the booth like she was captured by the words being passed between the 3 friends. She never moved, never spoke, never even looked there direction, but Logan could tell she was listening with open ears. As the 3 talked them all felt something wrong happening outside of the diner. As soon as they felt it they heard the scream of a young woman. Logan ran to the window and saw a hooded man killing people on the streets. He had a long blade coming out of his wrist that he used to slice people in half and apart. Just as Logan was about to attack him he raised his arms to the sky. And out of the shadowed walls of the buildings came creatures of black abyss. When Logan got a look at them they were like the demons Trigon used to attack the tower only instead of burning fire and brimstone these were like shadows you could look right though them. The shadows flew into peoples bodies and ripped them to ribbons. Logan looked on in horror as blood, guts and bone matter fell from the sky to the street. Logan stared with fire in his eyes, while Raven had the black aura glowing in her palms while Nicky just gulped loudly.

"Raven…no I can't let your secret go." Logan said sharply.

Raven looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I can't hide forever if I am going to help you then my powers are coming with me."

Logan sighed and nodded.

"O.k. but protect them first, I will handle this clown."

Logan pointed towards David, Tina, Nicky and the other customers who were all staring at the massacre with a disgusted look.

"You guys go do what you do best, we can handle ourselves." David smirked as he pulled out a shotgun from under the counter.

"Every store has to have protection, it's the unwritten law." smiled Tina as she pulled out a box of bullets.

Logan smiled and watched the Tina load the gun. Nicky smiled and pulled two pistols out from the back of his pants.

"Nicky I thought I told you to destroy those guns!" Raven yelled with a hint of joy.

Nicky smiled and spun the barrel.

"I know but sense when have I ever listened to someone?"

Raven laughed and watched him put the guns to his side. Logan looked at them but still told Raven to stay there just in case. The mysterious woman was now watching the scene with a smile on her face, Logan wanted to hit her but he knew he had better things and more important things to do. Logan pulled the Massacre out from his pocket and pulled the first trigger.

"Let's show these Price Passionate bastards not to mess with us Jump City patrons!" David yelled to the group of people.

"Tina, do you guys have a basement to hide these people?" asked Logan.

Tina thought for a second and then nodded.

"Yep, the basement freezer, its big and broken so we will be safe and still wont freeze to death, there's a lock in the inside just in case any of had gotten stuck. I'll take everyone down there, David, man the shotgun, Nicky and Raven can help him."

Logan nodded and watched the customers and the mysterious woman walk with Tina to a door leading to the basement. As the last person made it inside they heard the door slam shut and lock tight. Nicky, Raven, and David stood in the middle of the diner when Logan started too walked outside.

"Good luck…you're going to need it." sighed Raven as Logan entered the darkness of daylight.

Outside Logan smelt the strong scent of death and blood. He wanted to vomit but he needed to stay strong, this character wasn't on to doubt. He had the strength to kill 20 people with out breaking a sweat. Logan looked at the shadowed man; he had his long jagged wrist blade dripping with blood and bits of bone. Behind him Logan could see nothing but the black agony of darkness.

"Hello Mr. Logan nice of you to show up…I hope you liked my performance." laughed the cold voiced maniac.

"Who are you?"

"Silly me…I have forgotten, you don't even know my name."

As the hooded man finished his sentence, he removed his clock showing his thin but still muscular form. The man wore a full black body suit that went up to his pale neck. On his side was a metal spiked belt with a skull buckle. His shoes had long blades piercing out of the toe. Around his shoulders was a black cape with a blood red color inside. His hands had two long jagged wrist blades that gleamed in the sunlight with blood. His face was pale, almost like snow. His eyes were blood red and he had sharp fangs coming from his upper jaw. His hair was of medium length and pitch black; it was also spiked straight up like the tips of his blades on his shoes.

"I am Malice, and you are my next victim."

Logan backed away as he stared into the boy's eyes; it was like he had no conscience. Logan watched him raise his hands to an X formation. With a leap of wonder he blasted into the sky and straight towards Logan. Quickly he blocked the attack but the force shook him back and into a lamp post. Logan got p quickly and blocked an oncoming right fist but the shock nearly knocked him over. Malice started slicing and chopping at Logan but each attack was blocked, every time it as blacked Logan needed to get his balance back before he would strike again. Malice did a leg sweep and gashed Logan's back leg. The green man fell to the floor and dodge rolled away from a falling blade fist.

"What's wrong Logan? Can't get a good balance? Mr. Price better get my money ready because this is over with!"

Logan was about to get a blade in his heart but at the last second he kneed Malice in the stomach and head butted him off of himself. Malice backed up and started to chuckle.

"Nice move, but that's nothing to celebrate about Logan, I am far from down with you!"

Malice began to charge again but a gunshot went straight towards him. The bullet hit him in the ankle. Malice fell to the floor and clutched his bleeding leg. Like nothing, the weird boy lifted off the ground and a black shadow covered his leg, when the shadow disappeared the bleeding had stopped and no wound was left. In the shadowed area's of the diner, Nicky sighed and cocked his handgun once more.

"Nice shot." smiled David.

"You know I'm not surprised, I was aiming higher, I was always a dead aim in school but I guess my path became crooked in life."

Raven put her hand on Nicky's shoulder.

"Yes but now you can set it straight."

Nicky smiled and went back to aiming at the furious Malice looking for the culprit.

"So it seems you do have some friends protecting you Logan, no matter wherever they are, I will find them."

Logan sat on the ground and stared at the blood red eyes of Malice. He wondered what he meant but then felt a grasp on his throat. He saw a black hand wrap around his mid section and one on his leg. The shadow warriors had captured him and now he watched Malice sink into the ground. That's when it hit him; Malice was searching for his friends.

"No! Come back and fight me!" Logan yelled as Malice disappeared.

Inside the diner, Nicky, Raven, and David saw the man sink into the ground then they felt a rumble on the ground. As the three looked for the source a black puddle formed inside the diner. Malice started to rise from the puddle and stared at the three sitting ducks. They froze in fear at the look of the creature in front of them.

"So you rodents want to help Logan? Then why don't I finish you off now." Malice smiled as he reached his hand out to Raven, he put his fingers around her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"You are a very beautiful girl young maiden; I could make a perfect husband for you so why do you attack me?"

Raven gave him a look of disgust and kicked him between the legs, Malice's eyes shot open and he backed off for a second. Then he was coming back but this time his blade was outstretched.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Nicky as he fired his handgun at Malice's heart, the bullet hit but Malice did not budge he was a inch away from raven's breast with his knife before a loud blast was heard.

Malice froze; he stood straight up and saw David holding a smoking shotgun to his side. He felt his blood running down his back and then he smiled.

"You are a very stupid man you know."

Malice disappeared with a flash and reappeared behind David. Malice put his blade to the large man's throat and whispered in his ear.

"Where are the others…I know there were people in this diner and I want to have them."

David held up his middle finger to his back.

"Fuck you!"

Malice pressed the blade on his throat harder.

"I am not afraid to kill you; I can help you lose weight this way."

Raven saw David begin to bleed from the steel pressing against his skin, she wanted to use her powers but her emotions wouldn't let her.

"There in the basement! There in the basement now let him go!" Nicky yelled.

Malice smiled and tossed David to the floor and began to walk towards the basement door. He opened it and walked down the cold cement steps. His shoes made a clicking sound on the floor sending echoes bouncing off the walls. Inside the large steel freezer that looked like a safe, Tina and the other customers were stuffed in the metal walls listening to the sounds.

"Everyone stay quite, some one is coming." Tina whispered.

The customers froze solid they did not dare to breathe or swallow the building saliva in the mouths. Malice walked up to the freezer and put his hand on the door, with a small smiled he saw the temperature guide near the handle start to decrease, it went to 20 F then 10 F, the customers inside began to panic, the maniac was going to freeze them to death. Malice heard cold breaths begin to seep through the walls. With a grin he seeped into the metal walls and traveled into the freezer. As he entered the door was blown off and Malice was standing like a shadow of the devil in front of them.

"Back off god damn it! I am not going to let you hurt them!" Tina yelled as she stepped in front of the group.

Malice huffed and shook his head.

"I am not here for you disgusting peasants, I am here for the woman Mr. Price told me I would meat now is she here?"

The group gasped and then the mysterious woman burst through the crowd. The mysterious woman snickered at his look.

"Just understand this I don't want you killing Logan I will shed his blood." hissed the woman.

Malice did nothing but nod, he began to walk out of the freezer when he turned to the group and winked at them, as he did a group of shadow creatures erupted from the area and began to attack the group, he heard screams of agony and pain, at this he began to laugh.

"Now let us finish this job and get me my money."

The mysterious woman said nothing as they walked out of the diner completely ignoring David, Raven, and Nicky. Back out in the streets, Malice saw Logan rip off the last claw hanging on his legs. The green man stood up and stared at the two with a small grin. He bent he legs and called them over with his palm.

'Time to burn Mr. Logan, let's see how you feel when you're a lifeless object.' Though the mysterious woman.

As the 3 charged at on another the world went into a state of destruction, this was the beginning of the end, and it all decided on the victor of this match, there was no pressure.


	13. Cruel Paradise

**Ch.13: Cruel Paradise**

LOGAN POW

There I stood in front of two people who I knew nothing about, Malice the master of shadows and this mysterious girl who has not spoken yet. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her when she walked into the diner, damn it Logan why couldn't you see it coming! No time to argue I have to stop them before anyone gets hurt, but I can already hear there screams what if I am too late?

"Tell me Mr. Logan, do you know who I am?" asked the mysterious woman with a soft angelic voice; below it I could hear the demon inside of her.

What a stupid as question, of fucking course I didn't know her.

"No…no I don't think I do." I said calmly.

The woman slowly walked up to me, I had my Massacre at the ready, and I had my fist in position. Whoever she was, she wasn't smart enough to know to never walk up to someone in the middle of a battle. When she was inches away from me, she did not attack; no she put her hand on the back of my skull. She pressed her soft lips against mine. I had no idea where she was going with this but I liked it. When the kiss continued the answer finally popped into my head…the one thing I couldn't comprehend was clear to me now. As she pulled away all my demons were set free. She was her.

"By the look of your eyes, it seems that you have figured it out, and by the look of your pants you're remembering me already." she whispered into my ear.

I looked down and brightened up like a Christmas bulb, nice fucking time to get a hard on Logan. In the diner I could already see the fire of jealousy and anger in Raven's eyes; maybe it would be better if I let them kill me. I opened my mouth to speak but before I did, she dropped her cloak revealing her steel battle armor. Her stomach was bare and had pieces of gauze hanging off of it. Her arms had the same look, and again with her legs. He chest was almost a D cup but still a large C. In the middle of her chest plate was a Passion sign, it replaced the large orange S that was once so disgusting to look at, and this was just as bad as the other. Her skin was of a peach pal, soft and clean. Her eyes were sapphire blue, and she had long blonde hair that stretched to her lower back. On the left side of her hair was a silver butterfly hair pin.

"Nice to see you again, Terra."

As I looked into her deep sapphire eyes I noticed that the sparkle I had fallen in love with so many years ago was gone and replaced with un-told anger. This wasn't the Terra I knew, this wasn't Terra period.

"Tell me Terra, what happened to you, why are you back, and why are you back with anger and not guilt for what you did back then."

As I finished my statement her eyes lit up with hatred.

"Don't play dumb with me! You and the Titans trapped me in the stone cage a long time ago, you all left me to die! Price told me what I could not remember!"

There was my answer, she thinks were the evil people, I was right she was not herself, Price had brain washed her with lies after her resurrection. I have to get through to her before she kills me and Raven.

REGULAR POW

Logan and Terra stood face to face. Malice on the other hand was giving them an evil grin. He didn't even have to lift a finger, he would let Terra kill Logan and then he would get his 2 million. Inside the diner Raven stared at the blonde bitch she used to call her friend. Nicky noticed her anger and scooted away from her with a frightened whistle.

"Raven…are you o.k.?" asked David as he slowly crept up to her.

The purple beauty growled slowly and let out a lions roar on his approach, David quickly jumped into the air and did a Tom and Jerry scamper behind the counter.

"She's scarier than the freak with the cape." gulped David.

Nicky smiled lightly at Raven's anger, he always liked Raven, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way her eyes glittered like fairy dust to the moonlight. He even loved the fire that burned in her very eyes. As he looked into her eyes, his happiness died, he knew that this anger was not of hatred but of jealousy towards Terra because of what she and Logan once had before it all happened. Nicky looked at her and sighed he wanted to make her happy so this was the only way. He cocked his gun silently and felt a blast of excitement burst into his blood stream. He aimed the gun through a window straight for Terra's head, but then he notice Malice who was off guard, he could take him down right here if he could make the shot. He got his mark and licked his lips.

"This is the single bullet theory you bastard and it's about time you met the ending result."

With that Nicky pulled the trigger and felt the steel bullet push out of the barrel and glide through the air. He saw the paths of molecules become obliterated in the stead inning path of the steel bullet. The bullet was inches away from Malice's head when it was swallowed up into the darkness. He stood there dumb founded and angered at the sight in front of him. Malice on the other hand became annoyed at the boy's constant appearances and actions. With a growl he sunk into the darkness and was spit out in the steel diner floor.

"I am tired of you boy and it is time I give you a lesson you will never forget!"

Malice raised his bladed hand and brought it down only to be blocked by a black aura. He gasped and turned around to see a glowing Raven with the same black aura circling around her hands. With a twist of her wrist Malice was rocketed out of the diner window and sent crashing into the street. He stumbled to his feet only to meet a lamp post smacking across his temple. Raven had begun to levitate and toss objects left and right at the staggering shadow master. Malice at one point had dodged a door flying at him and charged with his blade to his side. He sliced the blade across raven only to see a small mark appear on her arm. Malice was being pulled back by an aura on his feet. Malice was tossed around and around and then flipped onto a BMW.

"Had enough?" Raven smiled.

Malice sunk into the car and lifted it up off the ground with a one handed toss he sent the car on a collision course towards Raven. She caught it barley before it hit her. As she used her magic to balance it out Malice tossed a sharpened piece of metal from the back of his belt. The dagger hit the as tank and ignited a spark. The small spark hit the gas and with a blast of pure luck the car imploded ending Raven smoking to the ground. She had her pant ripped and torn; her shit was now sleeveless and ripped. Her hair was covered with dust and ash. And small trickles of blood fell from her scalp.

"Little girl I am just getting started."

Malice held his bladed hands at an angle making it look like his was on a cross, with a push he flipped into the air and landed at her feet. He put his blade on her cheek and softly scratched a long line a cross it, then he did the same to her stomach, arms and legs. Raven couldn't move, her legs were sore and her body was too tired to fight back. Malice raised his blade up and put it to her throat; he smiled and quickly kissed her hand.

"Such a beautiful maiden should not die in agony, I will kill you quickly, you will feel no pain, and you will only feel empty, I am warning you so you wont ask the stupid question like 'am I really dead' or 'were am I' because I am getting tired of that crap. So now young Raven, rest in peace."

As the blade began to dig into her throat, a small trickle of blood poured from the growing wound. Before it got to a deadly position a loud blast was herd and it hit Malice in the throat. Malice fell off her and gripped at the blood falling from his wound. He tried to speak but gurgles of blood were herd. The red liquid pored out and he sank into the ground once more. This time he did not appear, and in a dashing race, Nicky came to Raven and he began to carry her inside the diner, he laid her down onto the counter and started to clean up the blood that was poring from her wounds.

"Come on Raven; heal yourself I know you can." Nicky whispered into her ear.

Raven smiled and a blue light glowed over her body. The blood and wounds began to heal up, no scars not trace of a wound was left, only the tattered clothes and dirt still clinging to her body. Nicky let out a sigh of relief before Raven rose to her feet.

"Woe you aren't going back out there!" Nicky yelled in a pleading tone.

"Nicky I am fine, but Logan cant fight her off, his mind cant handle that, I know he will try to help her but she is going to kill him now let me go!"

Nicky stood back and nodded, she was right Logan did need help. Nicky knew nothing of Terra or the past she had between the 3 of them. But he could tell it was a colorful one mostly colored with blood and darkness. Logan seemed to love Terra like he does Raven now, and Raven seems to hate Terra with all her heart, probably jealousy nothing more nothing less. As he watched the dark mistress leave the diner he felt a cold front move down his spine. Where did Malice go?

Outside the diner Terra and Logan were still staring each other down and they felt Raven walk up behind them.

"Terra! Leave Garfield alone!" Raven yelled.

Terra smiled and turned to face her.

"You seem to remember me to, Mr. Price told me how u helped put me in that prison!"

Raven gasped, what was Terra talking about, doesn't she remember she saved the city by sacrificing herself? This wasn't the real Terra, that's why Logan didn't attack her, she has no memory of her real past.

"Terra don't you remember? You worked for Slade; you sacrificed yourself to save the city." Raven said calmly.

"Don't fill me with your bullshit! Price told me that the Titans killed Slade and then turned on me, they used your powers to seal me in a stone, then they covered it up by putting that cheap plaque on my grave, you can't double cross me again!"

With that Terra lifted the ground up around her and she tossed it towards Raven who caught it and sent it back. Terra caught it as well and the tow began a heated battle of force, the earth master and the dark witch, two foes never though to be allies at one time. Terra felt her power giving out, she gave a small smiled and with a fist she imploded the rock and sent shards of fragments into Raven, the sharp stones sliced at her skin and pummeled her till she fell the ground, only to meet a rock fist in the side, Raven rolled onto the floor clutching her ribs in agony. Terra returned her attention to Logan who still looked at her, he didn't even blink his eyes were filled with anger, love, confusion, and pain. She saw a small tear form at the corner of his eye. He gritted his teeth and put his Massacre into his pocket.

"Why do you lower your weapon? Attack me! Fight me! Do something!"

Terra looked at him in anger, with a push on the floor 2 rock mutants rose from the cement, they looked different than the last time she used them. They were almost human, they had eyes of blue and yellow anger, a mouth a nose, but its shoulders had pipes sticking out of it. Down its backs were pieces of pipes and shards of cement. Its hands were now long claws. These rock creatures charged Logan who blocked there attacks but never left his gaze off of Terra. Logan sliced one rock creature in half and ripped the other one in half with his bare hands. He didn't even break a sweat; his eyes were still focused on her even after the dust and dirt that fell into them. She walked along the floor and came up to Logan she stared into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. The seriousness he had given her that night at the fair. Terra at that moment clutched her head, she started having flashes of Beast Boy and her, there almost kiss, they moment they met, Slade, the volcano but there was a word that kept crushing into her skull.

'You were the best friend I ever had'

Terra let out a cry of anger and pain, she backed up and started pounding her hand on his head, the visions she was seeing made her angry and sad at the same time. Finally she stopped and looked at Logan with a frown and tears in her eyes.

"Terra…its you." smiled Logan.

The blonde ran up to Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck, the two were in a hug they had done a long time ago.

"Beast Boy…I remember…Price…him…he…was right."

Logan gasped and was shot into the stomach with a rock pillar, he was pushed to the floor and he spat blood out of his mouth.

"You tried to confuse me with these petty visions of a make believe past! Price was right this is a cruel paradise inside Jump City."

Logan got up and sighed.

"Terra…if I have to fight you…I will not hold back."

"I am looking forward to it liar."

"I will make you remember even if one of us has to die."


	14. Death of Memories

**Ch.14: Death of Memories**

Logan felt his heart begin to die like it had 10 years ago. He knew that this anti-Terra was not going to back down, not until he could break through her clouded mind of lies' and find the truth that she sacrificed herself and that at one time they were the best friends anyone had ever seen. He saw Raven move and twitch, she was trying to get up but Logan hoped she wouldn't.

"Now Logan will you stop this stupid charade and fight me before I die of boredom!" yelled the blonde woman.

"No I will not fight you…I will fight the evil inside of you."

Terra literally pulled her hair in anger; she grew tired of his annoying words and phrases. She charged Logan with a sharpened rock around her fist. She lunged the weapon at Logan's heart but he flipped out of the way. He hit the ground with a small tap and jumped off the ground a second later, he fell right behind the confused blonde and pulled his arm under hers and put his left arm around her neck holding her in a sleeper hold. Terra pushed off the ground and did a half spin in the air so when she brought her wait down, she would come crashing down on Logan's face in DDT form. Logan quickly got to his feet and whipped the blood trickling from his nose off. As soon as it was gone he had to dodge another attack, this time it was flying rock needles. Terra kept up her barrage of needles making sure Logan didn't get a second to sit down. He had moments to attack but he didn't do so.

"Come on Logan! Attack me, fight me do something!" Terra yelled in anger.

Logan pulled out the Massacre but only used it to block off the on coming needles, he didn't want to hurt Terra, or lose her like he did all those years ago. Terra stopped her barraged of needles and slammed her hands into the ground, the rock formed around her fists and created long stone blades on each hand. Terra charged Logan and swung her massive weapons at him, he blocked but every time he blocked he felt his power become weaker, every attack was one that sent him closer to the floor, it was like the Massacre became weaker with his emotions; like it had a mind of its own. Terra slammed her fist down onto the blade and used the other to stab Logan in the stomach, the power of it shot him up and brought him back t his knees in pain. He felt the blood start to pour from his wound and onto the floor. It was nothing deadly just a small hole in his stomach like Terra wanted to lengthen this battle, to make him suffer.

"Look at the powerful Garfield Logan now, the once destructive force, with enough balls to challenge Johnny Price, but now he doesn't even have enough to hit a little girl. I smell a pussy inside of him. How does it feel Logan? To be weak, to be defenseless, now you know how I felt that time ago. Don't you hate the envy, the irony of it all? I hope you don't want this to be fast, because I am going to make you suffer; make you feel the pain, the agony of life. I hope you enjoyed your life because it is about to end very, very soon."

Up above the battle on top of an unknown rooftop, stood Riku, his long blood red cape flowing in the mid afternoon wind. His mask was gone showing his pale flesh and his small smile across his cold lips. On Riku's right shoulder was a long wooden stick and at the top was a crescent blade; like an axe, the wood was panted black and had red inscriptions panted along the handle. Riku seemed to enjoy having it by his side. The dark boy looked at the battle with a sigh. He hated seeing long speeches when there should be blood shed; as he watched the battle in front of him a pool of black liquid appeared by his side. Out of it came Malice with a small grin on his face as well.

"What do you wish Malice?" Riku said in a low voice.

"I wish nothing Mr. Riku, all I want to know is how is the plan coming along?"

"It is all coming along nicely, soon my father will be eliminated and I shall rule over this city and do what my father never dreamed of; a pure cleansing of our world, it will not be a Price Passion but a Price Extermination. Soon only the strong will survive and we will not have to worry of the weak and worthless. The remaining 4 have also agreed that if my father does not act his plans fast they will join me and help me become the true and worthy emperor over this land. All we need to do is wait; for Terra to fail."

"Are you sure she will fail?"

"Of course she will; Terra is fuelled by anger, and any person living with anger and vengeance is surly to fail. Terra is still weak and powerless when it comes to the strength of Logan's determination and pure hearted vengeance. My father made the mistake of ever crossing his path and now it is time he paid. And if by some miracle Terra does succeed and kill Logan, then I will use the Apocalypse to kill her and my father, I hate to become violent and brutal but that is the truth. So what do you think of the plan Malice?"

Malice looked at him with a confused look but he still nodded.

"Yes, if you are true to what you say then I will as well join your side and bring down your idiotic father."

Riku nodded and went back to watching the battle below, this time Malice sat down and dangled his feet over the edge of the railing; he as well was interested in seeing what happened in this battle. As he continued to watch a question popped into his head.

"Hey Riku…I was wondering this entire time I don't even know what you are, like are you a vampire, a demon, or a human?"

Riku looked at him with a small smile; he chuckled some what and then raised his finger and pointed at a small silver purple diamond in his forehead.

"I am from Azerath, a pure blood unlike Raven my powers are far superior to hers. But none of my enemies know it, that's why I use my apocalypse staff instead of my powers."

"I thought Raven had the powers because she was a demon."

"No, she was given most of those powers by her father yes but Azerathians have a different power that she has not aquired."

"Weird then again I don't know much about you azerathians I myself am a demon, well half demon, then there's my other half which is of a vampire, I am one of the first that have survived this long, so that's why it is so hard to find my talent."

Riku nodded without looking at him, he kept his eyes to his most important matter at hand.

"Why don't you fight down there?"

"I am letting Terra work it out, let's just say it's a security ability to my reward, when Terra fails I will finish off Logan myself and earn my 2 million."

"Tricky, very tricky, you interest me Malice, I think as soon as this battle is over with, you and I should become partners."

"Yes I do believe we shall, oh and by the way, what is this apocalypse you are talking about?"

Riku pulled the wooden blade down to his side and waved it left and right.

"It is something like Logan's Massacre weapon, it has different functions but I always keep them to myself. Anyone that has learned its functions have already died so if you wish to learn about it I hope you have bought your tombstone."

Malice laughed and sighed at the end, he was actually starting to like this character, and underneath his dark, pale skin was a funny little boy that had never been unleashed. Malice quite trying to learn about Riku and went back to watching the battle at hand. Down below Logan was holding his bleeding stomach trying to get to his feet, every time he could get to one knee, Terra would kick him over.

"Come on Beast Boy get up. I am tired of your games." Terra said coldly as she picked up the earth he was laying on.

Logan was flipped off the pavement with a lot of force, sending him rolling to the floor. Terra moved two spikes of stone and stabbed them on his hands. She kicked them deeper into his flesh, he felt his hand start to slit in two the deeper it came, he cried in pain and put his head down to the spike and started to remove it with his teeth. He finally got it out and spat out the blood and dirt he had on his tongue, he then removed the other spike with his free hand and stood on his feet finally. Terra smiled and used a floating piece of stone to punch him in the stomach and take him flying into the sky, as Logan began to fall the stone came on top of him and slammed into his spinal column sending him into a crater. Logan began to crawl to his feet, but he did not even try to fight back, he kept staring into Terra's dim blue eyes looking for the sparkle he once loved so long ago. But none it showed when he was sandwiched between two stones and then slammed with another. Logan felt stones grab onto his ankles. Then the stones slammed him into a building head first. The stones lifted him up again but this time they pressed him up against a large red hummer. His hands was cuffed with stone as well and then his throat. Logan saw the blonde walk up to him with an angry look on her face.

"I was hoping you would fight back! Why wont you! I am going to kill you know, I would let you free to fight me if you agree to at least cut my arm."

Logan looked into her eyes and shook his head.

"Never, you were my best friend, and you said so yourself, if you can't remember that then I don't want to live anymore."

Terra yelled in anger and punched the hummer making a large dent in it.

"Why do you try to make me remember this lies! Why don't you give it up and fight!"

"Because there not lies, there the truth, you worked for Slade, you betrayed us, you broke my heart, you attacked us, and then you betrayed Slade and saved the city, that's the truth Terra and you need to know that."

Terra chuckled under her breath and then lifted up a large cone like spike out of the ground and placed it on his chest.

"Do you remember that Terra! Do you remember when you almost killed me with that?"

Terra felt flashes in her mind, images of her holding the same looking weapon above Beast Boy's body. That's when she betrayed her master. Terra yelled and brought the spike up above Logan's head like a pendulum.

"Do you have any last words?" Terra yelled.

Inside the diner Nicky saw Terra closing in for the kill, he knew how much Raven loved him; he didn't want her to suffer. Nicky threw the pistols to the floor and charged out the door. From the moment it all went into slow motion, Nicky didn't say a word he ran with all his might to get to Terra and Logan.

"It's your life Terra, your choice, not mine, not Price's, no ones but your own. I hope you make the right one."

Terra had one last image before he powers gave out and let the pillar drop right onto Logan's open chest. It was of all the good memories with Beast Boy, at the park, fighting crime, the canon, the river. All of it was flashing so fast inside of her head but one phrase was repeating itself over and over.

"I will always be your friend, Terra, no matter what."

As all of her memories came flooding back she finally remember it so clearly. She saw something she would never forget. Red blood sprayed onto her face and on Logan's a mist of dust crowded the scene from the rock. There was a moan of pain and then Terra heard someone fall to the knees. When the dust cleared, Terra saw Nicky on his knees, with the large pillar in his chest extending out of his upper back and lower throat. The rock crumbled out of his open body and he fell to the floor motionless. The rocks around Logan fell off and he went to Nicky's side. Terra on the other hand was on her knees holding her head crying.

"What have…I done?"

Logan picked up Nicky's limp body; he put his head on top of his knee. Nicky was breathing but barely. There was large amounts of blood poring every where. Logan spoke soft to Nicky.

"Come on kid, stay awake, your gona make it through this."

Nicky coughed up blood and spatit on the floor.

"Logan…no…I'm not."

"Why'd you do it kid, you had your hole life ahead of you, you were gona clean it all up."

"I owed you a lot, all I wanted to do was be a hero like you."

Logan felt the tears welling up inside of his eyes.

"You were a hero Nicky, you were going to beat the toughest criminal of all, you were going to beat yourself."

"Logan, I just wanted to be happy when it was all over with, and I am now, you made me a good man, and I saved a better man. Take care of Raven when I'm gone, and tell her that…I…loved…her."

And with that Nicky's eyes glazed over and his hand fell limp, his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped moving, everything about him gave the biggest hint that Nicky was dead. When Logan let his tears flow from his eyes he heard Terra yell into the skies.

"What have I done!"


	15. Joyful Rage

**Ch.15: Joyful Rage**

Logan laid Nicky's head to the floor and closed his open eyes. He wanted to cry for the boy but he couldn't he needed to avenge the young boy. He lifted Nicky up and walked slowly into the diner, he laid his body onto a table and whipped away the tears forming in his eye, David walked up to him, he himself near tears for his fallen friend.

"He was such a nice boy, he had his whole life ahead of him, he was always polite when he was sober."

Logan nodded and looked towards David.

"The customers?"

"There dead…al of them, Tina is alive but shes out cold it looks like she got her head smashed into he steel wall of the fridge, but its o.k., as long as she is alright and my workers come back, and my diner still stands, I will always have hope."

Logan smiled and walked out of the diner.

"What are you going to do? That Malice character ran away."

"No he didn't, I can still smell him."

David nodded and went back to watching his diner carefully, he hated being alone in the cold place with only a body for company but he needed to be safe and secure just in case.

Outside the diner Terra was on her knees, all of her memories clear to her and what she had done. She couldn't believe how foolish she was this entire time, she knew Price was a maniac and could not be trusted. As she sobbed into the cool afternoon air, she herd Logan walking up behind her, his anger so immense that she could feel it without even looking at him.

"Kill me already Logan…I don't want to live this way." Terra sobbed.

Logan sighed and went to her side.

"I have no need to kill you Terra, I want Price."

"Don't you get it? You'll never find Price, you'll never get into his office, you wont do anything, he is going to send wave after wave of mind slaves after you until you die or kill yourself. He will not stop!"

"Terra…I know he has thousands of workers, but I got the most powerful weapon of all right here inside of me. It's my heart, and no matter how hard he tries he will never stop it, I loved you like a sister and I love Raven, you two are what fueled me those 10 years in prison. I have come to understand that it would be a miracle if I were able to even come face to face with him. He was 4 more mind slaves tougher and stronger than you, or me put together, but I have beaten two already. The more he tries, the more he fails because I am not giving up. I have the weight of thousands of people on my back and there not going to make it through another year, because Price is beginning his Price Passion in little less than a week."

Terra smiled and whipped a tear away from her eye."

"You never change do you Beast Boy…I just wish I could be of more help."

"You can, by joining me and the other Titans again and destroying Price, and take his company to the ground."

Terra smiled, she knew that Logan was the most determined person to bring down Price, and why not. In the last 12 years he had destroyed over 90 of the Jump City population. As the blonde began to rise, she heard a loud cackling sound coming from behind her. As she turned around a black fist made powerful content with her face. The impact sent the girl flying to the ground, with blood falling from her nose. The Black Hand sank into the ground and Malice crawled out of another black hole just 5 yards away from Logan.

"You can not stop Price, young Logan. You are not yet as powerful as he will become in the passing hours. Your friends will never show up, you are fighting a lost cause."

Logan growled and held up the Massacre blade to his shoulder.

"You killed Nicky."

"Yes you are right, it was my doing, I made the girl turn against you, I made her pull a deadly move with enough time for Nicky to jump in the way. You are so idiotic Logan, nothing could have prevented that idiots death, he deserved it, what did he do for this world, what purpose did he poses?"

Logan felt his anger begin to rise. The angrier he became the more power he felt inside of his Massacre. It soon began to glow a dark almost blood colored red. Malice was not affected by its transformation; he didn't even care about the weapon.

"You want to fight little boy? Then I will not let it wait."

Malice charged Logan with his wrist blades extended, he slashed across Logan's chest but the Massacre blocked it. The impact his blades made with the Massacre made Malice's body shiver. Before he could attack back, Logan wrapped the whip form around his neck and brought him to his knees. He but his leg into the small of his back and pushed, Malice broke loose by grabbing Logan around the neck and pushing him off of him, when he tossed Logan his blades sliced across his neck. Logan landed on his back, as he rose to his feet he found his back to be covered with his blood. The wounds created on his neck were deeper than he had hoped. Logan ignored the pain and went back to his fight. With the Massacre on the 3rd trigger he shot the blade as far as he could, but Malice blocked it with his wrist blades, but the shock of the impact almost knocked him over. Logan saw his chance and with a dash of fait he leaped into the air and spun like a top.

"Devastating Impact!" he yelled out as he began to spin faster in the air.

As the green man began to spin the Massacre shot out like a snake every couple of turns, the impact created from his force made large holes in the floor wherever he had missed. Malice blocked one shot but the blade on his wrist cracked some what. Malice ignored blocking the others, as he tried to make it towards Logan but for some reason he kept spinning. When the blade hit the ground it would push him more and more, he could spin for hours if he kept his Massacre flying into the ground. Malice ignored the blade and back flipped over Logan, as he was directly over him the massacre blade shot upwards and sliced across his chest and chin, barely missing his neck. Malice fell to the ground and rubbed the bleeding wound on his body. Logan had tricked him, that spinning move was to make him venerable for a reason. Logan stopped his spinning and hit the ground with a smack, his head kept spinning in his mind and he almost lost his balance, he needed to train that move more afterwards.

"So you think just because you can trick me once you can feel proud? This battle isn't over with not by a long shot."

Logan huffed as he got his balance and had to block an oncoming blade. Logan pushed his feet off the ground and landed on Malice's shoulders, with abother push he sent Malice to his knees and with one final push he flew off Malice and sent him face first into the pavement. Malice got up with a large smiled on his face.

'There's no way I can beat him, not like this. There is only one thing I have left to use that is strong enough to actually do some painful damage to this asshole.' Logan thought to himself as he whipped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

Logan dug deep inside his mind, searching for the primal instinct he once had under control. He hadn't used his powers in years and now it was time to let them loose. With a yell of anger Logan unlocked his primal instincts and unleashed the Beast once more. His body cracked and shifted, his clothes ripped and tore away from his growing form. His teeth became sharp and pearly white. His eyes went white and his hair grew long. His skin became the shaded green hair as his head. His feet became talons of anger. His hands became large claws. He had become the Beast.

"Nice…I thought I knew something weird about you. Your that kid Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, you were once on the Doom Patrol is that correct? Good, if your history is right then this must be the darker side of you, the Beast as some people called it."

Malice was impressed with the transformation, he never though that this green weakling could be the Beast Boy of legends long forgotten. He put his blades to his sides and charged the larger Beast. The Beast on the other hand charged as well, his long claws out in front of him. Malice was going to block an oncoming claw by forcing his blades into an X formation. But when he did so the Beast's sharp claws smashed through the blades like glass and dug his nails deep into Malice's chest. The shards of steel were lodge into the Beast's claws and arm and as well as Malice's chest. The shadow master disappeared into the darkness to re-heal himself. This gave the Beast a few moments to get his mind back in order and remove the sharp pieces of steel in his arm. As the Beast whipped away the blood dripping from his arm he heard a loud huff of air from behind him. He saw a tired Malice flying at him in a missile drop formation. The Beast Moved to the left and grabbed malice by the ankles in mid air. The Beast proceeded to slam Malice to the floor like a hammer. As Malice bounced off the floor the Beast slid underneath him and head butted him into the sky. As Malice spun to fall to the ground the Beast leaped into the air and slammed his elbow into Malice's back. Malice began to fall but as he reached the ground a rolled up Beast plowed into his side sending him upper body first into the car. The Beast was not done yet he quickly grabbed hold of Malice's neck and did a full body spin and press that slammed Malice into the floor with the weight of the Beast on his stomach and crouch. Malice slowly rose to his feet coughing up blood and dirt; he heard the scrapping of claws on the ground and had no time to block the claws slicing at his face and chin upper-cutting him into the sky. Beast leaped one more time into the sky and spun into his ball, with a powerful force on his body he slammed all of himself into Malice's midsection and sent him plummeting to the ground creating a deep crater were only his legs, head and arms stuck out of the hole. The Beast fell to one knee breathing hard and finding it hard to get a could full breath of air, but he was happy he had defeated Malice soon enough. As the Beast got up to retrieve the still unconscious Raven he heard movement from behind him. He turned around to see Malice standing up with blood poring from his mouth and countless wounds on his body.

"I…have…had…ENOUGH!"

When Malice screamed a black fire burned around him and pushed out to make a sphere of darkness around him. The black fire walls slammed into the Beast and sent him into a building near by. As the Beast lay on the glass and ruble of the building he transformed back to Logan. Logan slowly got to his feet and held his left arm, feeling a sharp pain every time he moved it. Logan's shirt was shredded and tattered; his pants were ripped and on his left leg his pants were longer than the other. His shoes were gone and only left tattered pieces of socks left. Logan saw the sphere of fired shrink and leave a angered Malice. His hair seemed to have the black fire still burning on the tips, his eyes were bright red. His cape was gone and sow was the top half of his body suit showing the thin, pale and yet very muscular upper body of Malice. There were small lines across his face were the claw marks had been, blood still flowed from the tip of his mouth, and there were smaller wounds around his body. It was like he didn't have the power to re-heal himself again.

"You think you can beat me? I am the greatest assassin this world ahs ever seen! No one can match my immense power!"

Logan lifted his right arm along with the Massacre and spat his blood to the floor.

"You don't seem to have the much power left in you." huffed Logan.

Malice began to chuckle, he soon started to laugh, and then he just became insane with cackling. He slid his fingers through his hair and sighed. Malice turned around and Logan saw a large tattoo on his neck, it looked like the hilt to a sword but there was no sword on it. Logan heard skin and tendons ripping and shredding apart. The hilt tattoo had become a real hilt coming out of his back. Malice grabbed the black hilt and pull on it. A purple light was seen on the extending weapon. He finally pulled out a 5 ft. long blade from his now red and bleeding back. The sword itself was black with bright red marking on the middle the blade was jagged and curved at the tip. Its hilt was black as well but it had long spikes coming from the top of it and in the middle right below the blade was a bright red and yellow eye with a black pupil.

"This friend is called the Doombringer and it will be the last blade you will ever see!"

Logan grinned and raised his on blade to his chest.

"I don't think so."

The two began to charge with the blades extended, Malice's Doombringer had a red glow around it while the Massacre had a yellow glow. The blade made contact as the two jumped into the air and spun. The steel pieces clanged and a bright light flashed around the scene. When the flash disappeared the two were on the knees just a few yards away from them.

"I am tired of these little games Logan, let's make this serious."


	16. Sadly Its a Victory

**Ch.16: Sadly It's a Victory**

Logan tried to move his arm but he didn't have the strength to. He knew, all he had left was his sword and his right arm. Malice on the other hand had both arms and the sword of Legend called the Doombringer. But there was something Malice didn't have and that was energy, he was almost completely drained and didn't have enough to perform a healing move.

"Listen here Logan…I have much respect for you."

"What? Why do you respect me?"

"You are a very determined man; I like the guts you used to even attempt to finish me off. I will tell you this, I don't have confidence that I will win and I don't have confidence that you will win but what ever happens I hope you get as much respect as you deserve. To tell you the truth I don't like Price either, he is a psychotic moron with a past that is not worth an alibi for the pain he has caused to these people. If I had the chance I would cut his throat myself but I gave him a promise and I am a man that keeps my word."

Logan nodded and smiled.

"I never thought I would respect a person trying to kill me but I really am."

Malice nodded again and brought his sword up to his shoulder. Logan did the same. With a small gasp of breath they both charged at one another with swords raised high. They spun there bodies around and connected the blades again this time they followed it up with a low swing. The battle continued for minutes, they both began to tire but they never let there guard down because one wrong move could mean the end of there life. Logan swung his blade at Malice's head but he met the end of a hilt that sent him to his knees gasping for air. Malice kneed him in the head and sent him skidding across the pavement scraping up his skin. The dark warrior walked over to his shaking body and stood over his chest. He put his blade tip at his throat and smiled.

"It is time I finished this; Soul-Eater!"

Logan saw the demonic eye on the blades hilt glow bright red and then the black steel had a purple light shoot from its tip. The light covered Logan's body and he felt like his life was being torn out of his body. What Logan couldn't see was a purple outline of him escaping from his body.

"You see Mr. Logan this is my final move, you will give me the largest amount of energy I ever had. It's called the Soul-Eater technique. It stills a person's life energy or there soul and gives it to me. When it's all over with the victim is left an empty shell like a fish out of water."

Logan tried to fight back but he couldn't move, it was like he had no control over his body. Malice felt his energy return to him, his power was returning. As he saw the soul leave Logan a sharp pain entered his body He felt like his stomach was fighting him back. His body yelled at him and the soul leave his body. The purple outline returned to a confused Logan.

"That…that soul! It's pure? No sins what so ever it's like your free of guilt for anything you have done!"

"Couldn't swallow that huh? Thought so, you see 10 years in prison teaches you something. It lets you figure out that no matter what you do now nothing can be as bad as what you had been in. So therefore I have no guilt and therefore no sin. Your darkness couldn't handle my light."

Malice looked at Logan up and down, it was like his body had healed entirely like what was suppose to happen to him happened to Logan instead. Before he could react he felt a sharp object in his stomach. He felt his gut and found an extending piece of metal just above his stomach. Malice leaned back and yelled in pain as the blade left his body. He backed away and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I figured out your weakness Malice. You see your powers rely on your energy. The les you have the less you can do. The more moves you pull off with that darkness technique the more energy is taken away you're like a battery for your own powers. That Doombringer sword was the last amount of energy you could use. That's why you weren't able to take my soul; your body wasn't strong enough to handle it. One the other hand thanks to your little failure with your weapon gave me the energy you were going to accept. You powered me up with my on soul."

Malice fell to his knees and then felt another object in his leg and the in his side. He couldn't stop the bleeding. He dropped his Doombringer and tried to slow his blood flow down. Logan rose to his feet and picked the Doombringer up. He placed it on Malice's left shoulder and put the Massacre on his right. He had Malice trapped in a scissor finisher.

"You win. I have lost Garfield Logan." sighed Malice.

Logan let the weapons drop from his shoulders and to the floor.

"Rise to your feet Malice."

"Why do you not finish me? I have failed and therefore you have the right to end my life."

"You have to good a talent to waste, you may be dark but that doesn't mean I am. I respect you and therefore I will allow you to leave as soon as I have Raven heal you. But remember this; if you ever try to do this again I will not be so nice."

"I am in your debt Mr. Logan and I promise you by the end of your journey I will repay you."

Logan nodded and then he saw Raven sitting up with a look of shook and happiness on her face. Logan on the other hand knew she would not be so happy when he had to deliver the news to her. Raven ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Raven…heal him, then he will leave."

Raven nodded and leaned to his wounds. She placed her hands on the wounds and watched them heal up. Malice bowed and lifted the Doombringer to his side. He placed it in his back and groaned as it sunk into his skin.

"Thank you, both of you and I am sorry for your pain."

Logan looked at him sternly and watched him walk away. In a moment he sunk into the darkness and was gone from there sights.

"What should we do about her?" Raven said with anger in her voice towards the wakening Terra.

"We let her leave as well unless she wishes to stay with us. I got her to remember what had happened all those years ago. But I didn't do it in time to save…"

Logan froze, he didn't want to say his name, but Raven figured it off with a gasp. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran into the diners. When she entered it she fell to her knees and sobbed as she saw David cleaning up Nicky's body making sure he didn't look the way he did when Terra was finished with him.

"Nicky!"

David couldn't stand to see her crying, he wiped his eyes and went into the back room were he fell to his knees and sobbed as well. He had lost one of his best employees and had all his customers killed in one day. He couldn't take any more of this. Outside Logan walked over to Terra's side; she herself was not looking like she was supposed to.

"I can't believe I killed that poor kid."

"You didn't…Price was the killer not you."

Terra herself berried her head into her knees. Up above the streets Riku looked on with a small smiled on his face.

"They might have one this time, to bad it really isn't there victory. My father will be pleased to hear this news and soon he will no longer have to worry about Logan. He will be with mother."

Riku sighed and twisted the handle of the Apocalypse in his hand and the curved blade flipped open to make a scythe. He stabbed the scythe into the air and ripped open a portal to nothingness. He walked into the open hole and then it sealed up into nothing. Riku may be a dark evil person but he was correct what kind of victory is it when you lose someone that had his whole life ahead of him? The same thing goes for War, there is no victory in war we all lose, and yet we all act like we won and that's a good thing. Sadly though those people who are on the other side do not feel so happy, why do we need to sacrifice our men and women to stop something that is as small as an argument? But still we all sit back with a smile on our face and say to ourselves that this is a true victory.


	17. Are You Ready?

**O.k. before I start let me tell you all something. Today I had a lot of thoughts in my head and I have a couple stories in my mind so after this story I am trying to think if I should continue NND or should I make a new one? Tell me your answer in your reviews please.**

**Ch.17: Are You Ready?**

It has been 2 days sense the not so victorious victory. Nicky and the other fallen heroes were buried out near a canon because of Price's 'over stuffed graveyards' thanks to him 7 graveyards had been filled with countless bodies, now all who died either a) decayed out in the streets b) were eaten by the homeless and hungry, or c) buried outside of Jump City. Logan thought it would be a good idea to burry them out in the cannon just outside of Jump City were they first met Terra. Ever sense that day though Raven, Tina, and David refused to speak. Tina had massive head wounds and lost most of her long term memory she had to be reminded who her parents were. David had suffered large amounts of emotional damage; he had dived into depression and flipped food for the ghosts of his longtime friends and customers. Raven suffered the most, she had lost many people before but she never lost someone like Nicky; someone that she cared deeply about; someone that cared the same about her. She really tried to handle the pain but every now and then a pot pan or window would shatter. Terra on the other hand never moved, never talked, she barely breathed. She stayed curled up in a ball in a booth near the front door. Logan was different than them, no matter how much he cared about the young boy; he had learned to get over deaths easily. He had seen good people beaten, shot stabbed and hung in the courtyards and even there own cells. But he respected there grief and did not speak at all as well. When the end of the 3rd day hit Logan and Raven headed back to there small home. David had agreed to take care of Tina and Terra in his apartment as long as they were out of it. Inside the small house Logan fell onto the couch and tried to sleep. Raven went into her room and locked the door tight. Logan had become tired of this sadness he wanted it to end. As he got up to go see Raven the phone on her wall began to chirp. He lifted the receiver after the 3rd ring and spoke softly.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Logan I presume?" said a giggling voice.

"Who is this?" Logan asked as he reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the Massacre just in case.

"Why don't you open the front door and find out." laughed the voice.

Logan pulled out the weapon and had it at the ready, Raven's door was solid wood and he could not see or hear anyone out side the door. He slowly unlocked it and pulled on the handle. He turned it slowly and opened fast, with his massacre at the throat of a large black male. When Logan's vision fixed on him he laughed loudly and gave the big man a hug. In the door way stood Kori Grayson, Richard Grayson, Sarah Stone, and Victor Stone. Logan kissed Kori on the cheek and hugged Sarah and Richard at the same time. He invited them in but he did not disturb Raven.

They all sat on the couch and Logan grabbed a chair from the kitchen. He sat in front of them and told the story of Malice, Nicky, Riku and what is happening at the moment. When he finished he stared at the gasping group.

"Wow…that's deep." sighed Victor as he scratched his bald head.

Kori leaned onto Richard's chest as he held his arm around her.

"Are you ready?" asked Richard coldly.

"For what?"

"You don't think we came out here to say hi did you? We came to help you handle Price and his goons before he starts that Price Passion. Does anyone know when it starts?"

"Well I over heard a few VIP's at Mechanics Tech. talking about it, I knew they worked for Price but I needed to keep an update, they said it would start by the end of this week. Price has my weapons ready and the soldiers at hand but he needs them all at one place at one time. So I think it would be best to attack the night before it begins because that's when they will all be there and we can take them down in one blow." Victor stated.

Richard nodded in agreement but Logan was suspicious of the plan.

"Won't we need a bigger attack force?"

"I have it under control we contacted Titans East, it seems that Price had not stretched to Steel City, they all agreed to make it hear by Thursday and Friday we attack." Richard said softly.

Logan nodded he knew that with the Titans East they would be a greater threat to Price but he still needed one more person for his job. Well by person he meant team.

"Hey guy's I think its time we got a back up plan."

The team looked at him confused but he went into his room and began to dig threw his back pack for something he knew he would need. When he came out of the room he handed Richard an old dusty object. It was an octagon and had an antenna sticking out of the right side. Richard wiped away some dust and dirt and on the top of it was a black paint with a yellow H in the middle.

"You have got to be joking." Victor huffed as he held the old communicator in his hand.

"We cannot trust them; they are mischievous, thieving Smuggle Beast's." Kori sighed as she tossed the communicator to Richard again.

Richard sighed and opened up the communicator, there were 3 red dots on the screen just a few miles east of them.

"There still in Jump City, I think its time we contacted the HIVE for help."

Victor sighed and made a fist. He hated the HIVE with all his heart. Well eh hated there headmaster with all his heart, inside of him he still remembered the days with them. They were just normal kids with problems, they were actually like family. It was sad to see them put in jail every now and then but he believed in his justice system even if he didn't like it. He still loved Jinx with all his heart, but that heart did not beat, that heart ticked while his new heart beet for the love of Sarah. The other Titans despised the HIVE s well but they never found them cruel or evil they were like opposite high schools. They fought every now and then but it was just for the hell of it.

"So should we go now?" asked Raven who had been standing in the doorway.

The team looked at her and smiled, she as well gave a small smile before heading into her room to put on her old black leotard, chain belt' and her always loved cloak. Victor smashed his hands together and a bright light flashed on his feet and traveled up his body. He had become the shiny and colorful Cyborg like old times again. Richard tore off his shirt and pants to reveal his Nightwing costume. He then pulled out a black on white mask and pulled it over his eyes. Starfire was already in her costume but she lifted a few feet off the ground. Logan on the other hand just stood up and looked at the 4 friends then at Sarah who had risen and moved her ring to show her robotic arm as well. He smiled and joined the group.

"Nightwing I think it is time you say It." smiled Logan.

Nightwing looked at him and then nodded. The 6 friends left the house and got onto there vehicles. The R-Cycle, the T-Car, was put together and new looking. Starfire and Raven took to the sky while Logan got into the back seat of the T-car. Before they left Robin lifted his helmet and yelled to his friends.

"Teen Titans Go!"

With that the 6 people took off into the skies and streets. People on the street looked at them with a wide smiled on there faces. Even though they didn't believe it could be true they yelled and clapped for the once loved heroes. Now they clapped for a much stronger reason. Because if they would fail. By the end of the following week bodies would cover the streets. The Titans missed the attention they would get from there citizens but what they missed the most was the fact that no matter what they did no matter how much they would lose to a villain there people would still have hope in them. This was just what they needed because they had thought they lost all hope in the titans but now they proved that sometimes being there really doesn't matter.

"Where are those creeps." scolded Cyborg as he read the digital map in the T-car.

"There just a few miles up ahead it looks like there in the upper slums. It's an o.k. place but it's nothing to what they were used to." Sarah said.

"Ha! Looks like those HIVE idiots couldn't bribe Price enough. I say they got what they deserved."

Logan rolled his eyes in Cyborg's joy, even if it was un-kind it was true. The HIVE had gotten the future they had earned with there years of criminal behavior. But still Logan thought they deserved something of respect from Cyborg, they had survived 10 years in this hell hole, longer than he could if he had stayed like Raven. Logan did not care about right or wrong anymore he just wanted to end this as soon as possible because the longer he waited the harder it was to control his hidden anger and pain that Price had caused him. They had finally arrived in a nicer area it was still crappy, beaten up, and run down but it still had houses. The signal Logan had gotten from them was coming from a small 2 story shack. The windows were long gone and boards replaced them with inch thick dust. Its door hung off the henge's and replaced with even more boards. The one clue that gave it all away was a big yellow H spray painted on the boards. They did not hesitate to ask questions. They charged the door and stopped on the last step. With a hard smack with the palm of his hand Cyborg nearly broke off the boards.

"Yo! Is anybody in there?"

Cyborg heard the sounds of footsteps and loud booms. There was the sound of moving rusty metal. Then there was the sound of a loading gun.

"State your purpose!" yelled a deep raspy voice.

"Were looking for 3 low-lives of the HIVE academy!" Cyborg yelled back.

There was a mumble and then there was a softer but distressed voice coming from the darkness.

"There's no such thing! You damn Price Passionate dicks can get the fuck off my doorstep before I blow your ass back to your pussy leader!"

Cyborg sighed and hit the door once more.

"Hey you pig sniffing snot guzzler didn't you hear the lady get the hell out of her before we run your bones white!" yelled a middle tone voice with a slight crispiness.

Cyborg kicked the wood boards down knowing exactly who his hidden threaten wielding people were.

"Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, its me Cyborg." He said softly to the dusty darkness that ate at his mechanical throat.

There was a click from the back of the room and the house became flooded with light. He saw the couches and busted TV's stretched around the floor. Bullet shells and various weapons lay on the floor. There were moldy boxes from Pizza places, Chinese foods, and other old food flavors everywhere. Standing in the back of the room were 3 shadowed characters. One was very tall it almost looked like he had to bend over to fit on the fist floor. One looked like a woman with long hair. And one was about the size of a teenager; he had no hair and looked to be wearing some armor or suit. The titans moved forward to them but what they saw made them want to back away. There once so cheerful nemeses were now something the Titans would have never wanted them to be. The large one was Mammoth; he wore huge black jeans, and a black muscle shirt. His muscle shirt had a yellow H spray painted on it as well. His hands were large but badly burned and scared. His face had stayed almost the same, now he had a full beard around his chin and had ruffled orange hair. His eyes were pale and soulless but his flesh was scared with wounds never before seen. The woman was Jinx; she had become beautiful figure wise. She wore a black body suit with a pink tutee around her wait. Her fingernails were long and sharp like daggers. She had long pink hair that went to her mid back with black and white highlights in them. Her once bright eyes were now pale as well with un-seen pupils. She herself had a large scar across her right cheek. Gizmo had become tall but not normal sized. He stood a good 5 feet and had his black body suit on with green colorings. His arms and chest actually had muscles that were covered by steel plating. His face had small peach fuzz to it. He had short spiky black hair and wore his broken and shattered goggles. On his back was his famous mechanical back pack but it had been changed some. It had a metal chest and arm plate sticking out of it and his spider legs were now pointed to the side instead of down like spears. He had his mechanical wings outstretched as well. Mammoth was holding a shot gun, while Gizmo held an Uzi. Jinx held double pistols but none of them were raised at them.

"It can' be….we though you were all dead!" gasped Jinx.

Nightwing walked up to them and outstretched his hand.

"Well were not and we are asking for your help."


	18. The Hideout

**Ch.18: The Hideout **

Nightwing stood in front of the 3 remaining HIVE members. His hand out in front of them; he felt like shooting himself; after all the years he had spent fighting them he had never wished to be joining there side. As Gizmo's hand grabbed onto his, they both shook softly not knowing what to do or how to feel. When they released Raven was the first to speak.

"What happened to you guys?"

Mammoth took charge of this question but he did not want to sound too weakened by it.

"Price…when you Titans left we thought he had killed you all. The next day we found our new base being attacked, we were not there at the attack. Not one member made it out, we think there might be more survivors than just us but we doubt it. When the attack was finished he took our comrades bodies and threw them into the canyon, after that he burned our base to the ground and started to build on top of it. He created a full domination once when he got rid of us. Even Slade was no were to be found. Price had token over this city in 2 days after you all left. We had given up hope, but somehow we still fought back, we have been killing Price Passion punk asses all these years but now they seem to be gathering…multiplying; every day. So that's basically what happened to us what happened to you?"

The Titans didn't want to tell them none of them did but Logan walked forward with a stone cold stare into the 9 eyes in front of him.

"10 years ago there was a bank robbery, Sarah Price was shot in the heart and died in my arms. Price charged me with murder and sent me to prison for 10 years, I would have got life but the city and the Titans helped defend me. During the 10 years I was in prison the Titans were driven out of the city by Price and his ruthless attacks. They all went in different directions. Then when I got out I met up with Raven and found the others. Along the way I have been attacked countless times by Price and his partners. So we are planning on destroying him and his company once and for all before he begins the Price Passion. So this is why we need your help, we are asking you to help us bring him down and save this city."

The HIVE stood in front of them, now a look of shock and amusement on there faces.

"Me work with you pig sniffing butt munches? Ha no way. But…if it's to get rid of Price then I'm in." Gizmo laughed.

"What the hell, I am looking for a challenge." sighed Mammoth as he rubbed his head.

Jinx on the other hand kept staring at Cyborg, her eyes filled with anger and love at the same time. With a nod she out stretched her hand t Sarah; who gladly shook it in return.

"O.k. so Friday what are we going to do?" asked Gizmo.

The Titans sat on a couch while the HIVE took various armchairs. With a small smiled Nightwing quickly said.

"O.k. here's the plan."

Inside of Price corp. Price was vaguely amused with the video playing in front of him. It was of the battle between Malice, Logan, and Terra. Riku stood to the side of the tape, his eyes looking to the floor when he heard his father chuckle. His eyes looked up to see a shadow of his father clapping his hands.

"Very good Riku, very good; now that Logan is in our web. We know all of his moves now and his very impressive Beast form. That is one of my prime goals in this idea."

"Could you tell me the plan father?" asked Riku with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, did you see how Logan changed into that Beast? It was anger; if I could get some of his DNA and add the pressure into his blood I could develop a clone of the Beast and a worthy solider for my ever-growing army. I need his DNA."

"How would you do that father?" asked Riku with a greed shine in his eyes.

"With the solar molecular natural preserver; it's a machine developed to make clones of certain DNA's in minutes like a microwavable cloning machine. I could make vast amounts of Beast's in an hour. All we need to do is activate the machine and slip the DNA into the main computer attached to the side of the machine and we will have a Beast clone in seconds."

Riku was fascinated by the knowledge inside his father. He might have been a maniac but he was still a genius. That was another addition to his plan. He loved his father but he needed to end his suffering and begin his dream, even if his father laid 6 feet beneath him.

"Where is this machine?"

"In the basement, I made sure it would be safe, it is voice activated to me and your voices. It is so no one other than us can use it."

"Thank you father."

"For what?"

"For making my life perfect; for making me happy and safe. You gave me everything I wanted and I love you deeply. I am proud to fight along side a brilliant man like you."

"Son I will always make you happy, I am a father. I may be a busy man but I love and take of you because if I didn't I would have been killed by guilt. There is no need to thank you, but I am touched by you feelings and care for me."

Riku gave a thin smile and nodded but his smile faded away quickly. With that he sank into the darkness. Once again Price was alone; he needed someone who could be with him all the time. He missed his wife. Sure he had all the hookers and sluts he could ask for but none of them matched the woman he loved so deeply. Nothing could compare to the feeling he had with her, not even the daily 'service' from the hookers.

"I promise you Samantha I will not rest until I have avenged your spirit."

Back at the HIVE "base" the Titans and the HIVE were chatting softly about different subjects. Cyborg was the only person who did not speak. He kept his eyes on Jinx who did the same to him. She spoke once in a while but she only said a few words. When his clock hit 8:00 he knew they needed to get somewhere safe before Price's people came to the streets.

"Hey guys, it's almost night, we need to find a base before those Price Passion freaks hit the streets."

The Titans and the HIVE sighed they knew it wasn't safe top be on the streets after night fall.

"You could crash here." said Gizmo.

"No you idiot, we don't have enough space, they need a bed and food and we barely got them. But I think I know were they could stay." Mammoth said with a small grin.

The large Mammoth walked over to a telephone sitting on a stool. He picked it up and pressed a few buttons and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hey Tony…do you still have that safe house in the high tops?"

There was a five second pause and then Mammoth's face lit up.

"Great, we will have a couple guys and girls over there in half an hour, is that alright wit you?"

Another five seconds passed and then Mammoth laughed and hung up the phone.

"My cousins boyfriend Tony has a safe house big enough for you all and hidden in the out fields surrounded by trees. So were going to take you guys there to stay for a while and then tomorrow we could start getting ready."

"That's great, thank you." smiled Starfire.

Mammoth went out to see the T-car, that he had usually hated to see but he got inside it and was joined by Sarah and Logan. Robin got onto his R-Cycle and Raven and Starfire were ready to fly. But Cyborg was not there yet.

"Hey Victor can I speak with you." said Jinx calmly.

Cyborg had his false skin on but then followed Jinx. They went into a small room and Victor looked into Jinx's eyes. For a second they just stared at each other.

"I want to say something to you."

"Then go ahead."

"Do you remember when you were on our side?"

"Yes I couldn't forget that."

"Well back then I always wanted to tell you this but now I want to know if you hate me."

"What? Why would I hate you all you did was follow your teachers orders, that's normal."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I couldn't hate you, for sometime Jinx I liked you a lot. But I just gave up hopes of seeing you again"

Jinx smiled and before Victor could say anything he felt her soft cold lips press against his almost real ones. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth and he did not deny it. They shared a patient kiss for a minute before the broke a way for air. For a second Victor wanted more but he backed away. He knew that this wasn't right he had a wife; he had a beautiful loving wife that he just betrayed.

"I'm sorry Jinx, but we can't do this I'm married."

Jinx's smile faded and was replaced with a frown, she knew it wasn't true, so she herself nodded and walked out of the room. Victor sighed and walked out as well. He got in the car that was filled with the rest of the HIVE and his wife and Logan. For about 20 minutes he drove along with Mammoths instructions. He soon arrived at a small forest in front of a larger forest. The car rove into the trees and narrowly missed them, it was followed by the R-cycle and the flying girls. Soon they saw a rather large house covered with vines, twigs, even other trees. The house had a garage and a wooden roof with black shingles. It looked normal if it wasn't for the nature stuck around it. The Titans and HIVE entered the house and saw a mansion inside. It was clean, pearl floor. A large double sided stair case and a fountain in the middle. It had different door to the sides of he house and a large room at the top of the staircases.

"Yo this reminds me of that movie Scarface, remember his mansion, same shit." smiled Logan as he looked at the place again.

The rest of the team chuckled at it, if it wasn't for the vine outside it would be an exact replica of Tony Montellas mansion. The Titans headed for different rooms but Mammoth stopped them.

"Hold it, remember this, don't break anything and don't make to much noise, this forest makes an echo and the Price Passion's could hear you, so be careful, we will meet you guys here tomorrow so don't go far. And if you're hungry the fridge has fresh food and water."

With that the Titans said goodbye to the HIVE and watched Gizmo press a button on his arm and a shiny silver race car came rushing from the forest.

"Technology…you gotta love It." laughed Gizmo as he raced off with his teammates in the back.

The Titans locked up the mansion and began to unpack. But the HIVE was still worried for them.

"Do you think we will be able to stop them?" asked Mammoth.

"Of course, we have two sets of Titans and you got me, those Price prick's don't stand a chance big guy." Gizmo laughed.

Jinx who had a small tear in her eye turned back to see the disappearing mansion and sighed.

"I hope your right Giz…I hope your right."


	19. A Moment of Peace

**Ch.19: A Moment of Peace**

The moon light began to dim and the sun began to come. The horizon was burning with colors. Logan was not asleep he was at the edges of the forest on top of the T-car with Raven asleep in his lap, the two of them had stayed close the whole night. Really they had been making out the entire night and almost got close to the edge of sex but Logan knew it was not the right time and moment for that. When he saw the sun rise he knew he needed to get back to the mansion. He slowly laid Raven in the back seat and drove back deep into the forest towards the well hidden mansion. He parked the T-car next to the R-cycle and got Raven out and carried her into her bedroom were he covered her up and went to his room and fell asleep for a couple hours. He was awoken by the sound of knocking.

"Wake up grass stain! We gotta get ready for the HIVE!" yelled Victor from behind his door.

Logan mumbled something under his breath and got up. He looked at the various scars on his chest, back, and arms. He never thought he would see so many from just 4 people. Logan put on a white sleeveless muscle shirt and black karate pants. He then put on some black and white K-Swiss he had been given to sometime ago. He walked out of his room and spiked up his hair in the bathroom. Then he entered the kitchen were most of the Titans were making there meals but Starfire and Richard in the dinning room already eating. Logan grabbed an apple and a glass of soy milk and sat down across from the couple.

"So when are they going to show up?" asked Logan as he bit into his apple.

Richard put down his fork and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth.

"They said…that they would be here around noon so we should try and get ready by then."

"Yes and it is already 10:30, we have less than 2 hours till our new friends arrive."

Victor dropped the knife in his hand.

"There not our friends Star." he said softly.

"Come on V, you still don't like them." Sarah said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Victor sighed and remembered the kiss he shared with Jinx.

"I do like them…I just don't trust them completely yet."

Sarah sighed and sat down and began to eat her breakfast. Raven had joined next to Logan and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you think is going to happen when we actually do it?" asked Sarah.

The Titans did not say anything; they didn't want to think about it. Right now they wanted to act like family again.

"I don't know but I can tell you this, when we finish Price off we are going to rebuild the Tower and make it better than normal. Then we could be like family again." smiled Logan.

"I don't know BB…what if we don't win?" Victor sighed.

"Don't say that…we are going to win. We are the Teen Titans and I think that is a great idea. When we weren't together, don't you remember how horrible it felt, how lonely we all felt even if we did have someone else?" Raven said with a calm look on her face.

The other Titans nodded, it was sad and lonely with out everyone else with them. Sure most of them had a lover with them but it was nothing to the complete set and the fun times that would come with them.

"Your right Raven…we are happier together than before." Nightwing smiled.

The other Titans thought about this fact and finally understood it. No matter how much you change in your life real friends and family will always love you no matter what you become. With that in there minds there futures were set. If they did defeat Price then they would rebuild Titans Tower and begin a new life there; a happier, more mature life of peace and prosperity.

Price Corp.

Price was sitting not in his office but in a dark holding area. It was like a holding base with a large enough area for a very loud echo. He was sitting in a large chair wearing a blood red cloak over his body and all that could be seen was his ale skin of his mouth and his eyes; his now yellow cat like eyes. Is mouth was crisp and dry, with what looked like a blade scar running from his chin and up into the darkness of his cloak. He snapped his finger and the large area lit up like a Christmas tree. The room was pure silver; the shiny substance covered the floor, walls and ceilings. There were designs along side the walls but that wasn't the reason why the room was picked. It was picked because inside of it was like the inside of a mechanics factory there were large garaged that held tanks, cars, guns, missiles , and every other war weapon or accessory that could be found. But the building itself was filled up with thousands of warriors. Large brigades stood shoulder to shoulder. The warriors wore black ops cloths with a 3 eyed goggle. They held M16's in there arms and wore large amounts of body armor. On there chest's were the Price Passion signs, that were bright red so it shown in the night. The large army stretched for half a mile with shoulder to shoulder soldiers. Price got to his feet; he looked like age was getting the best of him but he still rose his hand and all the warriors put there's in a solute with a loud yell.

"Sir!"

"Good afternoon men…the day is approaching."

The soldiers yelled again but no words were said.

"It is time we clean the streets of Jump City from the filth they call pedestrians. And as soon as we complete that job we will move to bigger and better places. Gotham, New York, Los Angeles, Washington, Asia, Russia, South America; in other words my men we will take over the world and become all powerful!"

The soldiers stomped there feet and yelled again. This time Price did not talk he lifted his hand and it showed a trigger, he pressed it and a flag behind him fell to the ground. It was a large crimson red color showing the Price Passion sign. Price pointed his hand towards it and spoke.

"Remember this! No matter what you do, no matter how you do it, I plan on seeing every last filthy 'pedestrian' dead! If you are captured and soon to break you will exterminate plan bullet; in other words I am planning on your sacrifice of your body and send your mind into the heavenly place up above than burn in the hells of this world and those filthy lower livers hell!"

The soldiers saluted again with another yell of;

"Sir!"

Price lowered his hand and caught his breathe, he was getting to old to keep this up and he knew it. But with one final movement he raised his hands up above his head and tilted his neck back and with a bright flash a metal box started to fall from the ceiling, with no strings. The box landed at his feet and he opened it up and pulled out 2 black silver pistols with a sniper scope and double barrels. He put them out into the crowd and smiled under his cloak.

"These my men are your new weapons! I call them the Passion Power Packers, or the triple P blasters. These guns have been modified to fit different bullets that are stored on the side of the gun. With a push of the screen on its aiming point you can switch between bullets. And all of this could be affordable at a low, low price of serving your Master Price."

The army gave a loud chuckle at the corny joke knowing if they didn't laugh he or she would be eliminated quickly.

"When the day arrives you will all be equipped with these weapons and start your brigade. But you will only march if I give the signal by pressing a small button in my possession that will send a recorded message towards all of you telling your jobs. When the message ends you will march out and begin your cleansing. Is that understood?"

The army cried out yes and Price smiled.

"Good…now back to your duties, all of you! And remember to get a good night sleep…muhahahahaha!"

With that Price walked off the stage and the soldiers were left to look at the large flag with there symbol on it. Inside they did not feel good about the plan but they did not argue, they marched off in different directions towards different bases. As they went back to life Price began his own walk back towards his office. He exited the large building that was located just a mile south of his business. He entered a black metallic limo and sat in the back with only a soft tone of music ringing in his skull. Inside the limo he saw Riku sitting on a large leather seat to the right of him. To his sides were young girls, skimpily dressed and begging to get into his pants. One young girl had one of her breasts popping out and resting on Riku's arm.

"How did the conference go father?" asked Riku as he messaged the young girls' breast and let her kiss his cheek and let a little moan out.

"Nicely my son, the army is getting ready and there are nearly complete, it won't be long before you and I sit at the top."

Riku smiled and moved himself and the 'ladies' towards a farter area of the limo, he pressed a button and a black glass began to move up over them.

"What are you doing?" asked Price with a smile on his cheek.

"I am not a little boy father, and these girls need the company."

"Well clean up when your don will ya."

Riku chuckled and the limo was cut off from the upper area. Price listened for a while and he heard a moan of ecstasy from a young woman and the car began to move and shake.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's my boy."

Price sat back in his seat and pressed a red button on the arm rest.

"Driver…, back to the corporation."

"Yes Mr. Price we will be there in little less than 10 minutes."

Price let go of the button and went back to hearing the moans and cries from the young girls and the grunts of joy from his own son. He looked out into the window and saw a rain drop hit it. Then the cold water started to fall faster onto him and the car. He smiled and felt the smooth roll of the wheels beneath him. And then he was on his way back to his home, were he would begin his countdown to dooms day. It was only a moment of peace for this world, and like every minute it will surly end.


	20. A Last Minute Meeting

**Ch.20: A Last Minute Meeting **

The Titans began to worry about there new allies. It was almost dusk, and there was still no word from the HIVE. They began to pass around the house until the almost silent doorbell rang. Nightwing opened the door to see Mammoth holding a stack of pizzas in his left hand.

"Who's hungry?"

The Titans sighed and let him pass as he was followed by a smiling Gizmo and a silent almost invisible Jinx. The team gathered around the large table and the conversation began.

"O.k. when are these Titan East characters suppose to arrive?" asked Gizmo as he bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"There arriving tomorrow and that's when we will start packing up and getting ready for the attack." Nightwing said smoothly as he sipped his soda at his side.

"I was looking into Mechanics Tech web site and there was a large army base where they hold weapons, vehicles, armor, all the crap Price would need. Then I found out it was only a mile away from his headquarters and that he has been seen around its outer limits. I think that's were he will be holding the attack. But there's one more issue we have to deal with. A satellite went up this afternoon called the PectoPassion; a sorry name for a sorry army. It's a transmitter to headsets giving out orders and commands. Price's little flag was stuck to its side. I have finally figured out his plan, he is hoping we will attack the base and not his headquarters because that's were he would be sitting while the Price Passion activated along with his son and a couple units of protection of course. So I think I have the plan, the HIVE and TE will attack the base before the signal goes out, while we go into Price Corp. and stop Price and his son before he could do the great deal of damage promised."

As Victor finished his speech all the Titans except for Logan smiled.

"There's also another problem Cye, I hope we haven't forgotten about the 4 remaining partners or business associates as they called themselves, there a great danger to us as well." Logan said calmly.

The Titans had almost forgotten them, Nightwing still remembered the battle he had with Falcon and there were 4 more people stronger than him walking around the city. The Titans went back to talking of other things with the HIVE they wanted to avoid Price for the moment but when the clock hit a quarter to 10 they knew they had to sleep. The HIVE left as they did the night before and the Titans went to there rooms and tried to sleep but found it useless. Starfire lay on Nightwing's chest trying to sleep but the future kept creeping into her mind. Raven did not wish to meditate she only wanted to lay her head on Logan's shoulder as the both looked into each others eyes and the oblivion beyond them. They didn't find it that hard to believe that they wished for Price to attack sooner to end the pain of patience. The frightening truth of the future was becoming very annoying to them all. As the moon above them began to glow a brighter color they all looked at it at one moment. They prayed that the next night that moon would still be there for them all.

Price Corp.

Price didn't need to sleep his spirits were too high. Right now he wanted to see his piggy bank as he called it. He was still in his red cloak but now he was walking down a hall way in his corporation. He slowly stopped at a large metal door with a circular crack in its wall. Price punched in a few numbers and the door slid away from the wall slightly and fell into the floor. Inside the room were 3 levels. They were like walkways above the ground, and on the main floor to every wall were large circular safes. All over the floors and walkways above were stacks upon stacks of dollars. The green bills covered every where you couldn't step anywhere without landing on a bill. What were even more amazing is that it all was made of 10's, 20's, and 100's. All in all it was billions of dollars. Price was the only man with the combination; he could operate the door from his office so no worker or living person on the planet could break into it. If the wrong numbers were pressed the area in front of it would be sealed up and all who are inside would suffocate or die once when the officers came to them Price loved the smell of the green paper. It made any bad day good. Just in case Logan did endanger him then he had a plan involving this room. In fact it played a crucial part to his plan. Price became very tired all of a sudden so he locked up his piggy bank and went back to his room but to his unknown knowledge a dark figure was watching his every move. Above him was Malice, he was watching his every purpose.

"So this is where you keep your dirty money, well I guess all I have to do is push in those weak numbers. 112790 what is that for? No matter now I have the combination and I will get my money once the plan is complete."

Malice fell through the ceiling and back into the floor below. He did not come back for a double check on his knowledge. The rest of the night went on without any disturbance or un-common movement.

The Titans slept barley 3 or 4 hours until they were awoken by the bright sunshine on there faces. When they all met in the living room it was peaceful. Cyborg was playing Tupac's "that's Just the Way It Is" while the rest just smiled at its light tune a peaceful words. Around 1:00 the front door bell rang sending the Titans back into reality. Nightwing slowly lifted out of his seat. The HIVE wouldn't be at the house for another 2 hours and the Titans East said they would have called if they had arrived. Logan walked behind him with one hand on his Massacre; followed by Cyborg with his sonic cannon raised. Nightwing wrapped his fingers around the handle and nodded to his friends. Logan and Cyborg nodded back in return. The Man wonder pulled the door wide open and followed it with a swing of his staff at the first figure he saw. There was a loud smack and then a yell of pain.

"God damn! Is that any fucking way to say hello?" asked an almost boy like voice.

Nightwing focused his vision and laughed at the view in front of him. The Titans East were standing in the door way and Speedy was holding his head were a large red mark had forced its way on his tanned skin. Speedy had not changing much except for his short spiky orange hair and a now smaller and sharper mask around his eyes. Next to him was Aqua lad who had longer black hair with white highlights down the middle of it. His eyes were now completely black and he was more muscular. In his hand was a jagged harpoon that looked ready to stab anyone. Mas and Manos (I don't know if I spelled there names right) were at his side as well they were much taller now and almost looked to be the size of the young Beast Boy. But they were still the shortest of the group. There suits hadn't changed much except for a few new marks and colorings around it. There hair was still the same it was like they didn't change at all. Bumble Bee was to the side of Speedy. Her hair was now handing on her shoulders, it was curly and a caramel brown. Her eyes were shining with a smile. She had surely changed figure wise, her chest had become larger and her hips were now more curved. To her sides were here bug zappers and on her back were her glittering wings that seemed more like a butterfly's.

"Hey spark what's up." smiled Bumble Bee.

Aqua lad and Logan both shook each others hands with a large smile on there face.

"What's up Aqua dude how you been like the not new look."

"Like wise…what happened to you, you have changed."

"I'll explain lets just get into the house."

"Ola Mr. Cyborg it is nice to see you again." said Mas.

"When did you learn English?" asked Cyborg with a smiled on his face.

"I taught him, but I think you might have smashed all that memory out of my brain." Speedy said still rubbing his skull.

"Ya sorry about that." laughed Nightwing.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Bumble Bee.

The 3 Titans looked at them and then sighed; they knew they would have to tell the story again. But this time they knew it would be more serious to the Titans East because of there past with this kind of power. But now the entire team was here and the real fight was just about to begin.

Price Corp.

This time our journey into Price Corp. was not to see what Price was up to, but what Riku and his plan was going on. The dark prince was in a room of his own. It was almost pitch black and all that could be made out was the outline of a bed and a desk. Riku on the other hand could clearly be seen in the darkness. He sat in a small chair and seemed to be waiting for someone. Then there was a sound of cold air blowing into the air and another figure fell through the floor. Riku gave a small smile and wiped the hair that was in the way of his eyes.

"Did you locate the password?"

"Yes Riku…I have the password but I will not give it to you without my payment." said the recognizable voice of Malice.

"I keep my word Malice, you know that now give me the password and your reward will be here soon."

"Fine…112790."

"Very nice typical of my father to give that number…it is his anniversary to Sarah."

"I thought so…now Mr. Riku I need a question to be answered."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you trying to sabotage your father? I thought you were on the same level with him."

"We are I am just trying to stop him before he kills himself, he has the Titans here and they aren't much of a threat, but he has forgotten one more team of super heroes that patrol the world and are very unstoppable. So this is my idea, if I can stop my father before they get here, then I can save his life. He will not listen to me, if I tell him there coming then he will only up his security and leave it at that. My father is a brilliant man but he thinks to small for this plan."

"I see….so what do we do now?"

"Now we just wait, by this time tomorrow we can stop my father and I can begin my rule, I can eliminate the Titans tomorrow and then start to work on them, and hopefully my father will halt his plan before it is too late."

Malice chuckled and vanished into the floor directly as he had come. Riku sat back in his chair but was annoyed by a nock on his door.

"Enter."

There was a clicking sound and then 2 young women walked into his room followed by a small man with glasses.

"Um sir…I must advise you to stop bringing these….these…street performers into you life you can in-danger your health." said the nerdy man.

The 2 woman sat on Riku's lap and the dark prince let out a loud laugh followed by the 2 woman laughing as well.

"You are very amusing but I don't give a fuck about your theories. Now please exit my view, I have business to deal with…you probably don't know what I mean hell you probably couldn't get a whore to pleasure you huh?"

The nerdy man gulped and started to mumble his words. All the while he was starring at Riku and the 'street performers'.

"What you looking at pussy?"

The nerdy man gulped and lowered his head.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a man, and please thank my father for these beautiful gifts."

The nerdy man nodded and sulked out of the way and the door closed. Inside the room Riku smiled as the 2 girls got off his lap and lowered to there knee's.

"You both should be honored; you just might be the last piece of ass I get."

The 2 girls giggled at the funny joke not knowing that it could be true, there is no knowledge of the upcoming war. All one man could hope for is a clear victory but that never happens. Someone has to die tomorrow and Riku was going to make sure in all of his power that it would not be him. An then there was silence the only sounds heard were those of a slurping sound and soft grunts and moans from the room. The rest of the day Price Corp. remained quite knowing that it might be this way forever and more after the next day. Johnny Price on the other hand spent his day watching the city below him, and wondered what it would look like in little less than 24 hours. It is still a human reality to fear death and that was what was staring down at the soon to be destroyed city of Jump.


	21. Lock & Load

**Ch.21:Lock & Load**

This was it, the final day, the day that could end or save the world as we know it. There was no doubt that most people were trying to send there last day happily but they still feared the leaning darkness over them. The Price Corp. building was a disgusting sign of power that made every on looker want to vomit or die. It was built on desire and anger, power crazy maniacs and gutless murderers. The Titans on the other hand could not see Price corp. from the shade of there hideout, the trees saved them the disgust.

"O.k. guys I have panned out the entire scene." said Victor with a small smile on his face.

The entire team along with T-East and HIVE students came straight to his spot on a computer with a large screen showing a map of the city. As they arrived Victor pointed his finger on a large black spot just outside of the city.

"That's us."

"No shit." Speedy interrupted.

"Anyway…there is about a 5 mile distance from our hideout to Price Corp. and I have located a very helpful store in our route."

The Titans gathered around with a look of happiness and confusion on it. Victor pointed his finger to a small red square among the other colored squares, it was the only square red so it was easy to locate.

"This guys is a place called Bobby's Bullets. Its an ammo and arsenal shop with a factory in the back, so in other words, it's a giant gun house with absolutely no people, the owner's will be in hiding like everyone else."

The Titans nodded at the plan and started to pack up, it was already noon and the hike towards the ammo shop would take about an hour.

"Tell me again why we can't fly?" asked Raven with a sigh.

"Because, we don't want to attract attention, we need to go normal, everyone ready?" asked Richard as he put a large back pack over his shoulder.

In front of him were the normal Titans…except for Logan who didn't need to change, the HIVE students in normal clothes, and the Titans East were in normal clothes as well; except for Speedy who had a hood over his mask.

"Come on Speedy I always wanted to see you without a mask." smiled Bumble Bee as she socked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wanting is a lot different than having you should learn the difference." Speedy retorted with a snort.

The Titans giggled at the small joke but headed out of the hideout. Richard began to hike up a hill but was stopped by a whistle.

"Yo! Boy Blunder, turn your stupid ass around."

Richard turned around and saw his teammates inside the T-Car, the HIVE inside of a large dark green van along with the Titans East, all of them were staring at him with a smile on there faces.

"But…I….what…I mean…how….aww forget it lets just get to this fucking store."

Richard hoped into the backseat next to Starfire and Raven and Logan took shotgun with Victor as driver.

"When will you ever let me drive." sighed Logan.

"Tell ya what…I'll let you drive as soon as you can pick me up." smiled Victor.

"Whatever, you watch I will do it someday."

"Someday is a long ways a way buddy"

Logan sank his head down past his shoulders and Victor started a loud laugh.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Sarah here alone?" asked Kori.

"Yea…I don't want her to become injured she means the world to me."

The Titans nodded but then there was a banging on the door. They opened it and Sarah stood out there with a smile on her face.

"There is no way I am going to miss this."

"Sarah…I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Vic, when have I ever faced some evil that I couldn't face with you at my side?"

"This is different, this guy is more than evil, he's damn near demon and I don't want to make that choice of your life."

"I'm coming Victor and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Sarah closed the door and walked to the HIVE/EAST van and hoped in.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Victor mumbled as he started up the T-car and began to drive off.

"Remember this Vic…when it's you and her nothing else matters. You said it yourself that day, till death do you part. If she dies then it's your job to be along side her. You fight until there is nothing else left in you…or her." Logan whispered softly to his best friend.

Victor began to hand his head low and a small tear fell from his almost real eye. His foot slammed onto the peddle and began to drive off into the dark sunlight. The drive over to the gun shop was empty and barely noticed. No one spoke; all they did was look at each other hoping that the worst would not happen.

"Were superheroes damn it, were suppose to be on the positive side!" yelled Victor out of the blue with tears in his eyes.

"That's true, but were still human, even Starfire. A part of us no it's not to be upset but its instincts, and if we don't feel our sadness and let it out. Then how much will we be different than Price, a man built on revenge, madness, and anger. Were human and that's final, and I don't see a badge telling us to be positive and true. Now I think you need to calm down Victor before you do something stupid. Pull your head out of your ass and put it into the real world." yelled Logan as he socked Victor in the face.

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"Its o.k., were all a little worried and you have a lot to worry about as well, Sarah is not a Titan she doesn't have the skill to protect herself like we do." Raven added with a small smile on her face.

Victor nodded and wiped his eyes then focused on the navigator system; they were arriving at the store very soon. The Titans saw the large tan colored building up ahead it had to be 2 stories high and it was a large length to. The front door had a deep oak brown coloring and above it was a sign with bullet holes in it with the words Bobby's Bullets painted in a black coloring.

"Park it up Titans we need to be hidden from the watchful eye of the tower." Nightwing whispered into there communicators.

The HIVE/EAST van drove around to the back of the store while the T-car parked to the sides next to an olive green side door. The large group of heroes huddled together at the front of the door. They pushed on it and found the door to be locked, not by a lock itself but chains on the other side. The group could hear them rattling whenever they pushed.

"We don't want to break the door down, let's check the side door." Nightwing said smoothly as he ran around to the other side.

The olive green side door was open, but it took a little force to get the door out from the floor, it seemed no one had ever opened the side door, or didn't care to open it. The super group began to walk into the dusty, dark and filthy side room of the store. It smelt like rotting wood, gunpowder, and a dark almost hidden sense of death. Starfire raised a hand into the air and the room was lit with a dim but wondrous neon green light. The room looked like a small closet; it had a vacuum cleaner, coat hangers, and a washing machine, everything you would find in a normal house hold. Aqua lad walked toward the door and entered the front room, but one foot into the room and he slipped on a wet substance and fell onto the back of his head with a loud crack. The water bender slowly got up and held his head tight, he felt a slow drain of liquid pouring from it and with a loud moan he realized he had cracked the back of his head. He walked over to a cabinet and started to search for gauze to rap around his aching head. He was joined by Jinx, Raven, Starfire, and Bumble Bee.

"Thanks…" he said with a small smile on his face.

"What did you trip on?" asked Mammoth as he walked into the room but saw nothing on the floor; the tiles were blood red, to thick to be from any living person.

"Uhh…Big guy I don't think that's tile coloring" Gizmo said with wide eyes.

The team walked into the room and they were hit with a stronger smell of rotten meat and death, the main room was blood red tiles but half of it was a telex tile. Logan looked at the furniture and saw speckles of red substance as well. There were various desks and glass compartments with very few items inside but then again most of the glass was on the floor. That's when he saw a large trail of the liquid like a body had been dragged across the floor. The trail stopped right there near a small door probably to a closet or storage compartment. Logan looked up and was hit with a drop of blood on the face between the eyes. He whipped the blood away and saw it, it was the body of a young man, couldn't have been 19 probably not of legal age either. His face had no flesh it looked like it had been torn off. His eyes were a deep brown but there were hanging out of his sockets. His body had been shot there was no doubt about it; probably by a shotgun because of a large hole in his stomach. But then Logan had a thought, if he had no stomach then what was holding him up? Logan called Cyborg, Nightwing, Speedy, and Gizmo, Mammoth, and Aqua la and pointed up.

"Oh….Jesus titty fucking Christ what happened?" yelled Cyborg as he looked away from the scene.

"I have no clue, but we need to get him down." Logan said coldly as he kept staring at the body.

Nightwing pulled out a bird-a-rang and started to rock climb up the wall, sticking the bird-a-rank into the wall and pulling himself up. Nightwing reached the room and stood atop the little metal weapon praying it would hold him. Nightwing looked at the body and felt like vomiting, it smelled like it was decaying every second, and Nightwing could not stand it. He pulled on the bodies shoulder and saw a pink rope like object covered in blood as well. The rope seemed to be rapped around the large hole in the body but that's when the answer hit Nightwing like a bitch slap with a brick.

"He's hanging on his own intestines!" he cried to the now looking like a crowd bellow.

"That's nice to know why don't I just go get a hotdog and listen to this awesome story some more!" Speedy called back.

"You know I could drop this on you." Nightwing said coldly but loud enough for Speedy to hear it.

"Hey I aint complaining whose complaining; I think it might be that green guy over there I never trusted him always seemed like a complainer to me."

"SHUT UP SPEEDY!" yelled the group with intense anger.

"I was just saying."

Nightwing shook his head with a chuckle then began to untie the boy's body parts from the ceiling and lower it down to the floor. Cyborg picked it up and took it out back were he dug a hole in a small patch of land just south of the gun shop and buried the kid without another word.

"O.k. guys, now that we took care of that we have another question to answer." Cyborg said with no emotion.

"Whats that?" asked Aqua lad with a small frown.

"Who or what killed that kid?"

There was a long silence and everybody looked towards the back at a couple of close sided doors and a small staircase leading up to one door, probably to a bed room. They looked at each other and then pulled out there respected weapons. Nightwing and Logan took the front lines. They slowly crept up the stairs towards the main door. Cyborg, Speedy, and Raven went to the doors and put one hand on the doorknobs. Nightwing slowly counted to 3 in his mind and then yelled out,

"NOW!"

The Titans ripped open the door, Cyborg had ended up in a bathroom were there was nothing but a toilet, sink and a small poster of a playboy girl with no top on. He didn't see anything suspicious but he took a quick double take of the inspection just incase there was any booby-trap. Speedy ended up a storage area with a small stack of boxes he checked behind them and only saw dust and cob webs. Raven on the other hand ended up in a large area, like a second building she had to go into the basement to get the full view of it all. It was a large well lit silver wall and floored room that stretched on for 2 minutes. There were large steel contraptions carrying boxes and some of them had guns sitting on the table, bullets were everywhere, none of them were used but they were in collections, but there were also boxes with clips and caliber wraps hanging out of it. She did not want to check the entire room without someone with her so she went back to the first floor. Upstairs the team was inside of a bedroom. There were two beds one was made and clean the other was messed up and in pieces. There was a large TV in front at the top between the two beds. There was a nightstand on each side and a large desk in front of the room next to a closet door.

"There's nobody here…that boy couldn't have done it to himself." Nightwing said frustrated.

"No he didn't…look." whispered Logan to his ear.

Logan pointed to the left side bed and Nightwing saw nothing. He walked up to it and stepped in something wet, he bent down and smelt the fresh blood pouring from under the bed. There was a body under they he knew it but didn't want to see it. He had to though; he grabbed the side of the bed railing and hesitated for a moment.

"Dude…don't do it, we don't want to see that, not now. Let's just leave it." Victor said with a sigh.

Nightwing sighed and let loose the bed. He knew they didn't want to see anything like that…not again. The pictures from the first body were still fresh in there minds.

"O.k. so did anyone find the gun shelter?" asked Nightwing.

"I did, it's the last door to the right, theres a stair well leading to a large underground facility, there is ammo and artillery below I'm sure of it." Raven said softly.

"Thanks computer, lets get going." laughed Speedy as he headed down the stairs.

"He's been acting really weird lately." whispered Raven to Nightwing and Logan.

"He's just a little nervous, don't mind him, he isn't dumb enough to work for Price." Nightwing said with a smile.

The entire team headed down to the last right door. They entered the room and saw the vast amounts of weapons and artillery. They all started to run around like kids in a candy store, gathering up there favorite weapons. There was a crash from behind them and they all turned around to see Gizmo holding a shotgun, he cocked it and smiled.

"Boys, and Girls, lock and load, because its game time!"


	22. One of Those Days

**Ch.22: One of Those Days**

Gizmo began to load and cock a shotgun, and began work on a AK47 that he thought was malfunctioning or broken due to Price's ban of the product 5 years earlier so his soldier could have enough of them. While the little man was putting weapons together and loading them, Cyborg, Nightwing, Speedy, and Aqua lad were working on the T-car. Cyborg had came up with the plan to power up the T-car with more deadly weapons, including a large double barrel rocket launcher hooked to the top of the car with a attached metal compartment large enough for Gizmo to aim and fire without being in danger. There was also a machine gun attached to the large roof weapon. To the sides were there would be passengers were mini guns hooked to the sides so they could fire at the sides. Then in back was a large chain gun for any over looked villains. Cyborg had also attached steel plating all over the T-car in its various weak points or un-protected spots. While the team of men were hooking and attaching the weapons, Logan was busy loading a colt 45 and a few automated pistols. He placed them in his pockets, wrapped around his stomach, and two wrapped around his legs. On his back were two standard rifles with a laser point and a shotgun hooked between them. Logan was lucky enough to find a box of grenades and a grenade launcher that he handed to Cyborg for the T-car. But Logan attached 4 of them to his belt and prayed for a safe battle. Jinx, Starfire and Raven, were loading up pistols and shotguns. Starfire even found a large machine that Cyborg assembled for her. It was a hand held chain gun; all she needed was to place it on the floor and extend the tips so it would hold still while she fired. She kept the weapons around her back like a back pack. Speedy just had simple AK's for each arm and a bag full of ammunition, every one had there own hidden area for ammunition, Speedy was the only one with a large bag with it. When they had all locked and loaded they stared at Mas and Mynos. They had dual pistols and a large shotgun that they held together. Bumble Bee wore a black bandana over her forehead and chains of ammunition around her body and a large automated machine gun in her hands. Aqua Lad had a sniper rifle and a few grenades. Nighwting on the other hand had two Uzi's both with customized standing point like Starfire's Machine gun. Cyborg was the only person without a gun; even Sarah had a pistol and shot gun at the ready.

"Where's your protection big guy?" asked Cyborg to Mammoth over in the corner.

Mammoth chuckled and spoke softly.

"I've got it right here."

With that he turned around and looked like a fucking robot. He had steel plating over his stomach and chest; he also wore a steel face mask and on his shoulders where two long barreled weapons.

"What the hell is that?" asked Cyborg confused.

"These are rocket launchers, for a tank, but sense I myself am like a tank I found them fit enough for me, all I need to do is either a push the triggers in my hands, or bite down on a mouth piece inside my mask to fir them, just in case something happens to my arms."

"Very smart, is that it?"

"Hell no"

With that Mammoth pulled on a trigger inside his chest plate and the breast plates, and stomach plates spread open revealing concealed AK attachments for special fire on tanks. He was a breathing tank without wheels. There must have been a second trigger on his hand held gripping and mouth pieces as well.

"Fucking awesome."

"Yo Cye where's your shit?"

"I got it; don't worry about that…they'll be there when I need them."

Mammoth smiled but didn't truly understand, but he didn't question his new friend's ideas at all.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Nightwing with a small frown.

Cyborg walked up to the T-car and lifted Gizmo who couldn't reach the roof into his small chair and closed the compartment steel door. The cannon and chain gun started moving in different directions and there was a crazy familiar chuckle form inside.

"You bet butt munch, it's cozy in here."

Cyborg chuckled and slapped the steel compartment.

"Owww! My head is ringing you dip shit, aint you ever herd of an echo sound wave?"

"Course I have, it's on my arm you idiot that why I did that."

"Quiet fooling around you two we got work to do." Nightwing barked as he held back laughter.

Cyborg smiled and slapped it again and went to the gathering of the heroes followed by a dizzy looking Gizmo.

"O.k. guys, we need to take points, Aqua lad sense you're the only one with a sniper were gona need you to take point on a building just a 14 yards away from the army holding base. When we charge in we need you to take out anyone that seems to be a major threat to us, until that happens feel free to snipe out anyone one with a Price sign."

"I'll hit them right in the mark." smiled Aqua lad as he put his gun around his shoulder.

"I'm counting on it; now I am gona go with Logan to Price corp. I want to eliminate Riku myself can you all handle the army yourselves?" asked Nigtwting with a smile.

"Yes we will be fine Richard but will you? The Riku character seems much different than his father." Starfire said while she was placing a hand on her in the middle of her chest.

"Yes I figured that out, Riku is much more dangerous than his father lets on to be, so I think I should take him out before he can do some real damage."

"So whose gona take you all to Price corp.?" asked Bumble Bee,

"I'll take them in the van, then I will meet back up with you guys at the base, is that alright?" asked Speedy without looking at the team.

"Ya, but the T-car is gona be packed…but I guess somehow we can fit everyone inside." Cyborg said with a sigh.

"Well I can use my powers to lift everyone to the base." Raven added.

"You sure you're strong enough to do that?" asked Logan.

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Good then its settled we leave in one hour, we want to get there right when the sun sets, somehow I believe there gona leave at midnight, Price is that kind of dramatic guy." Nightwing said as he walked over to the T-car.

"But its only 7:00." said Aqua lad with a confused look.

"Well we don't want to give him too little of a time lapse."

"Fine by me, o.k. Titans lets get ready." Cyborg yelled out as he opened up his arm and started a countdown.

Price Corp.

Johnny Price was sitting in his office chair watching the sun come closer to the ground knowing that in little less that 5 hours he would control the city in a matter of minutes.

"Those Titans can't stop me now…no buddy can, I have eliminated all the threats in Jump City, there the only ones standing." He mumbled to himself.

Then he heard a voice come over his intercom.

"Sir, there is a video message from agent 4, he says its good news."

"Thank you Miss. Cross, please input it into my screen, then you can leave, no need staying for a dangerous presentation."

"Thank you sir, good luck."

"I don't need luck, I have power."

The intercom went dead and his large screen in front of his desk clicked on and a room was shown, there wasn't much to see because the lights were off but he could see a large bed behind a shadowed figure wearing a Price cloak with the symbol on the top of the cloak's hood. There was only a patch of white young skin shown through the darkness.

"Yes agent 4 good evening I suppose all is going according to plan?"

"Yes master, I have located the Titans and wish for a squad team to come down to Bobby's Bullets, on Mercer St. they are holding up there, but there is a side door tell them to come through there silently, I am across the street in a motel I can see it all from my window." said a soft young voice.

"Thank you agent 4; if I may call you that."

"Call me Deadeye sir….Deadeye."

"Very well Mr. Deadeye, a squad team is on its way."

Price closed the video screen and sat back in his chair. He clicked a button on the bottom of his watch and held it to his mouth.

"Team Orlander…I need you to do something for me."

Back outside of the Price corp. building, the shadowed agent 4 known as Deadeye sighed and rubbed his unseen eyes.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

The shadowed character looked outside his window and could see Price's military base from it, he saw a small black dot start to move forward from it. But from there he could see 12 soldiers marching shoulder to shoulder with M16's to the sides.

"A man of his word, there is no doubt."

20 minutes inside of Bobby's Bullets. The team of titans and HIVE students were bored out of there minds. They were nervous beyond belief and a few times Mammoth, Logan, and Nightwing had risen to go vomit in the bathroom from nervousness. But sitting around and waiting for the sun to fall was actually the most horrible thing they have had to do yet.

"Come on you son of a bitch, hit he floor so we can finish this." mumbled Cyborg to himself.

"Calm down big guy…it will all end soon enough." smiled Speedy from the top of the staircase.

"Your one to talk." He said back silently.

The sun had almost come close to the earth when Logan looked up and sniffed the air. His pointy ears were ringing and he got up and walked over to the door. He put his ear to the wall and tried to listen outside. He soon was hit with a loud sound of a cocking gun.

"Everybody hit the floor now!" he yelled out as a barrage of bullets came blasting through the walls.

Raven was quick to react by putting up a large black aura shield around everybody including Logan. The bullets hit the shield and evaporated into the blackness. When the barrage stopped she let down her shield and saw Logan stand up next to the door and signal for everybody to scatter. There was a loud bang on the door and then it creek open and in the doorway was a tall man, his body armor was a silverfish black with the Price sign on his chest. His helmet was different than regular Price soldiers. He had pure black helmet with an eye shield that was crimson red. His forehead had a three dotted sign with a red light shining from it making a laser pointed signal. His eyes were all black from what anyone could see from the eye shield. He held a M16 and a pistol in his hands. Bullets lay at his feet in piles.

"No sign of any living life form yet captain. I will start the retrieve search immediately." He spoke softly with a deep voice.

Logan pulled out his Massacre from his pocket and released the blade slowly. He put the tip of the blade at a point wear it met the guards head. He pulled the door back and swung it hard sending the guard outside and with a quick motion stabbed the blade through the door and cracked through the guards circle symbol and exiting out of his skull. The Massacre returned to its original handle and he listened outside for more footsteps. He heard to pairs of them walking to the front of the door. He looked threw the hole made by his blade and saw another similar looking guard reloading his M16. Logan took a grenade and stabbed it into the small hole. The green man knocked on the door and heard the guard cock his gun quickly. Logan smiled and jumped back to the nearest right corner. The guard fired his M16 at all places of the door. And like Logan hoped he shot the grenade setting it off and blowing the door and most of the outer area and inner area up. Logan laughed when he heard the guard scream as it exploded. To be sure Logan withdrew his shotgun and had it at the ready. He picked over the corner and saw a body on the floor, its entire front part brunt and shredded. Then he saw a person on the floor he was holding his leg that wasn't there. Blood and meat was splashed onto the floor in front. Logan withdrew a pistol and quickly shot the guard in the skull and saw him fall flat on the cement. The warm red liquid oozed out of his skull and onto the floor. Logan double looked the porch and then looked inside.

"Check all the doors, someone hit the side door and someone hit the factory entrance now!"

Speedy ran to the side door while the others went to the factory door being the largest and weakest entrance in the store. Speedy went into the small room and heed in the darkness waiting of ran attack, while Cyborg stood guard in front of the closed door and Speedy inside, Logan walked out of the room and picked up the 3 ownerless M16's while he searched the remainders of the bodies, he found clips and pistol ammo, a couple army knives and a handful of grenades which he placed in his back pack. He then too a enemy pistol in hand and army knives in the other and slowly stepped over the bodies and to the corner of the store making sure to have no trace of footsteps. He slowly peeked around the corner and saw a group of soldiers standing outside the door, 3 of them had guns pointed at side door. Logan slowly walked up behind the group and took one army knife and stabbed it through a guard's neck and out of his throat. The he quickly made a pez dispenser out of the guard next to him. The rest of the group had heard the last attack and turned around and one of them got a army knife in the skull. One of them pulled out a pistol but Logan grabbed a guard coming up to him by the shoulder and pulled him in to block the shots being made at close range. He then snapped the wounded guard and did a front flip off of the dead guards still standing body and slammed the back of his boot into the pistol guards head. Before he hit the ground he spun in the air and slammed the guard face first into the pavement and dropped his elbow into the back of his neck. Logan got up quickly and avoided shots of pistols. The wounded guard began to get up but Logan used his body as a spring board and leapt over 2 guards that were firing at him. In the air he slammed his feet down on the collarbones and snapped them both. As he landed he smashed the guards head's together and pulled there necks in opposite directions snapping them and instantly killing them both. The now almost prop like guard was getting up but Logan jumped sideways and pushed off of his stomach sending him backwards and Logan into the remaining 5 guards. Logan then flipped up and wrapped his feet around a guard's neck and pulled him self up on the guards body and slammed his fists into the guards head like a gorilla would. He saw a guard loading his pistol and quickly grabbed the body of the fallen guard and slammed it up against him. Logan took the guards pistol arm and snapped it; he then placed it to guards jaw and fired. There were 3 more rising guards and Logan used the two pistols he now had to fire bullets into all of them, one shot after another. The guards all fell t the floor dead in a know pool of blood from all of there comrades. Logan smiled and turned around to see the one guard that he had used as a prop. The guard held a pistol to Logan's chest.

"I am no fucking joke." laughed the guard as he pulled off his wrecked helmet.

Logan laughed and smashed his boot into the guard's knees turning his legs inside out. The guard fell; to the floor and his skull was smashed by a large boot. His eyes popped out of his head and oozed blood, meat, and brain tissue. The last guard was finally dead.

"No your not a fucking joke…you're a fucking annoyance."

With that Logan began his raid of all the guards of all there weapons and ammo. As he carried all of the weapons inside, he saw Speedy looking at him with hell fire eyes behind a mask.

"Where the fuck was you?" asked Logan with an eyebrow.

"You handled yourself so good I thought it would be rude to interrupt." Speedy answered with a sarcastic tone.

Logan wiped the blood off of his brow and walked back into the store were he laid the guns and ammo down on a table. While Speedy kept staring back at Logan and the sign of carnage and blood shed outside the door. He rubbed his eyes behind his mask and sighed.

"Damn, this is gona be one of those days."


	23. Stand and Fight part 1

**Thank you for the review Mr. D and I know I write weird and it's hard to understand sometimes but I will try to improve so let's start the end. This is not the final chapter its just part of the final chapter**

**Ch.23: Stand and Fight Part 1**

Logan looked around and saw the bright orange light shinning through the circular holes made by the bullets. He sighed; knowing that Price was already on his tail was bad news. Logan saw the rest of the team come to look at him with surprise and horror, blood was splatter over his shirt and in his hair, along with dust and dirt from god knows were. Logan turned to see Cyborg starring at Speedy without any show of emotion.

"Why weren't you helping him?" asked the metallic man.

"I didn't need to… he was done with them all by the time I noticed."

"That's all you could come up with? You disappoint me. Even I could here the moving of feet outside of that door, I was hoping it would be you. Logan could have been injured why didn't you help?"

"I already gave you my answer no lay off."

"That's no answer that's a weak alibi even for you."

"I said lay the hell off!"

"Stop it both of you… Cyborg if Speedy gave you an answer there's no need to extend it any further." Nightwing said with stern eyes on both of them.

"That wasn't an answer he's lying all I want to know is why he just stood there and listened."

"Why didn't you help then, if you wanted to so bad!" yelled Speedy.

Cyborg didn't answer he just kept his eyes on the orange haired boy.

"There was an open door right there and you could have taken it anytime, so don't you dare go put a black cloud over my head!"

"Stop it now!" Nightwing yelled with darkness in his throat.

Cyborg and Speedy both looked back in forth between themselves and the dark night's apprentice, then they saw the stern eyes of there fellow teammates and the sadness in Kroi's eyes.

"Please friends do not fight, not when we are so close to victory." She said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There is no victory in what we have coming Kori, we can't win haven't any of you all figured it out yet? He knows were we are and he is watching us with all eyes. We won't lay a finger on him with that tower bellowing above us, were fucked!" Speedy yelled as he threw his arms up in the air and took his weapons.

The orange haired boy stomped out of the building and into the van; he sat in the driver seat rubbing his eyes.

"What's lodged in his asshole?" asked Gizmo with a giggle.

"Lay off Giz, he's just worried, very worried, so we all just have to deal with his temper." Jinx said softly.

"That dude is asking for the wrong things." Cyborg said as he clenched his fists.

Sarah put her hand on his and softly kissed his cheek.

"You aren't hurting anyone without a Price sign today."

Cyborg sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"O.k. so we better get going, Price knows were we are so he's already on step ahead of us." Nightwing sighed softly.

"And the only way to stop a stepping guy like Price is to break his legs…the hard way." Mammoth chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Somehow I suspected you would say that." Logan laughed as he patted Mammoth on the back.

"Good luck to you all, and I know this might be the last time we ever save the day or the world so let me tell you this, I love each and every one of you like a brother and sister. I hope you all feel the same towards me." Nightwing said as he brushed away a tear from his eye.

The ex boy wonder opened his eyes behind his mask only to see no one there. All the Titans were in or near the T-car and Logan sat on the side of the van door looking at him with a wide smile.

"Cry me a river bird boy lets get this over with, get your circus ass in that van and for god sakes man be bossy again." yelled Cyborg.

Nightwing hung his head low and chuckled.

"It's just like old times…I hate it!"

Nightwing jumped into the van and slammed the door shut. With a small smile and a little anger in his heart he slapped Logan across the head.

"What did you do that for?" complained Logan.

"You were suppose to stay and listen I gave an emotional performance the least any of you could do was hear it."

"I never liked Romance stuff so let's transfer over to action and tragedy again."

"I hate you and your movie world."

"Ya I know."

Nightwing sighed and opened the Titasn communicators.

"I know this might sound corny but I think I need to say it again. Teen Titans Go!"

With that the van sped off and Raven teleported the van and her friends to an undisclosed location. This was the beginning of the end.

Some minutes later the van arrived a block away from Price Corp. it hid in the shadows of a building of unseen color, it looked red but was a dull gray by sight. Logan and Nightwing jumped out of the van and hid in the ever lasting darkness. Speedy looked at them and nodded into the empty shadows of the darkness, and with that he drove off into the growing dark blue of the night.

"You ready?" asked Logan with a grin on his face.

"Depends are you?" answered the dark warrior.

"I've been ready for 10 long years."

"Don't forget we need to be careful, we don't want him to discover us sooner than we pleaded."

"Yes I know…I have planned it all out, and so far it's working perfectly."

"Then let's go, stick to the shadows."

The two men slowly walked across the alley making sure to keep in the shadows. Nightwing's face slowly appeared in the deep blue of night. He looked around the corner to see if any unwanted visitor lay wait but none came to his vision.

The man held a thumb up to the green changeling in back of him. They slowly dashed across the street and made it to the alley next to the large building.

"Suggest we use the front door?" asked Logan.

"Why don't we just knock and see whose home."

Logan chuckled and dashed faster than last time across the street but hide on the side of a building. He saw a blinking red dot, a security camera was viewing the scene and luckily he wasn't spotted. Logan pointed to the security camera to Nightwing who was still across the street. The black knight pulled out something to small for Logan to view and aimed it at the security camera. There was a small black beam of light flowing across the street and hitting the camera on the blinking dot. The camera stopped its motion and the red dot disappeared; the camera was out. Nightwing almost glided across the street and stopped next to Logan who looked at his small weapon with a smile.

"APV jamming ray, it stops all electronics that are put in its view. Originally made for cameras but it's been know to short circuit a few computers in its days."

"Nothing beats the classics though."

"What's that?"

"You know guns…they stop anything with a quick movement of your index finger, take that and shove it up technologies ass."

"Whatever."

Logan slipped into the back alley way of the Price Corp. building and searched for a way in. Then he saw it, a small black door almost invisible in the dark but still there. Logan walked up to it and saw a security clearance car for the lock. He sighed and started to think. Then it hit him. The Mechanic's Tech. card he had stolen off of the man at Mechanic's Tech. headquarters. The weapons and technology company was owned by Price Corp. so there security card should be similar to this one. Logan started to rummage through his backpack of ammo and clips. Then he found it next to a shotgun pile. He swiped the card and prayed to god it would work.

The small device on the door took 5 seconds and the red light turned green and the door popped open.

"Yes…thank you Jesus." Logan whispered.

Nightwing slowly crept into the building, the halls were black as night but ahead of him he could see a small light from a hallway. He crept along the wall sticking to the floor making sure he wouldn't be attack in the hallway. Logan followed and they soon reached the small light it was a slim door with a peak hole. Logan jiggled the handle and saw it was open. He opened the door and was blinded by the golden light coming from the new room. The two men took one look at the room and gasped at the sight in front of them.

Somewhere sometime away from the Price Corp. headquarters Raven and the other titans were gliding across the sky in a black bubble. The empathic woman slowly touched the ground 2 blocks away from the large army base that could still be seen from there. She looked around and saw no people.

"Were could all the civilians be?" asked Aqua Lad.

"I think I know." Cyborg said as he looked away from the Titans.

The team looked in the direction as him and saw a large building in front of him. It was a church with Jesus on the cross placed on the door. The Titans could see small shadows moving towards the church, with an idea bright in there head they started to run towards the church along with Gizmo who was driving the T-car from his compartment.

Starfire walked up to the very large metal door with the holly figure looking down at them. She pulled on the handle and the doors started to budge open revealing a very crowded inner area. There were beautiful colored glass windows to the side of them and large chandeliers hanging high on the pointed roof. There were rows of wooden chairs benches leading up to the short stairs that lead to a podium and more pictures and statues of the Christian figures. Then to his left was a large piano and stairs leading up to a second story with a balcony were a group of young women and men were lightly singing and chant that seemed spiritual and haunting. The entire church was crowded with women, men, and children that seemed to be praying on the benches.

"Please enter young children." said a portly older man.

One look at the man could tell his was the father of the church. He wore long black robes with golden stitching on the color. He wore a small cross necklaces and rings on his fingers. He seemed to be in his late 50's with a growing grey beard.

"Father why do you all come here?" asked Cyborg as he approached the smaller man with a shake of his hand.

"Because these are not holly people and neither am I. Jews, Christians, Muslims, Catholics, Mormons, and many other religions are here with us at this moment. They are not here for spiritual enlightenment but a place to stay were someone above them can protect them. There are scared and had no choice but to come here were the Holy Father watches over them."

"But they know that Price will come here as well. So why don't they stand and fight?"

"Because it is pointless to fight against him, there's no chance that they would win. They are people that gave up hope so they come here for there final prayer. As did you all yes?"

"No we came here because we are going to put up a resistance against Price, a final blast of light into the dark that we let become to strong. We came here because we though the people would be here."

"Then you are in the wrong place, you cannot ask these people to give up there life for a worthless resistance could you? They have children and wives and relatives here and they do not want to leave them."

"But if they don't fight back then they might see there love ones fall to a man who gets pleasure from it."

"They don't care, they are here to put up one last chance to have protection and I am giving it to them."

"But father."

"Enough! I will here no more of this nonsense especially in a house of god. Now if you are not here for protection then I ask you to leave at once."

The Titans looked at the old man and saw the seriousness in his eyes. They all turned to leave but Starfire, she stayed there and kept looking at the man.

"Come on Star, they don't want us here." Mammoth said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I do not wish to leave not until they understand the seriousness of this situation."

"Young lady I am sorry but they already know."

"No I do not think they do. You may but they don't these people have a word as well."

"Please; child do not cause a problem here not now."

"No I am not going to cause a problem I am going to cause a statement."

By now the entire house of people were watching them carefully.

"Listen to me, I do not know much of this man you have around but I know that if he was still alive today he would join us in this battle. He is a religion for a reason, because he knows the people need a chance and he can bring it to them. So think that your god is on our side please and fight with us till the bitter or better end. It is up to you all not this man, he has his voice but so do you so speak it now if you wish to be heard with open ears."

The people in the church were all looking at the beautiful young woman, some of them with tears in there eyes. Then a young little boy no older than 8, which if Logan had seen he would know him as Thomas Wilison, walked up to Starfire.

"Mr. Logan was a friend of mine and he stood for the rebellion that you are talking about, and if this will stop the mean man like you say it would then I will stand next to you."

Thomas walked behind and to the side of Starfire with a smile on his dirty little face. Soon after him more people; men, woman, and children started to walk up and stood next to Starfire and crowded around her. Soon the entire church surrounded her with smiles on there faces. Starfire had tears of joy in her eyes and she started giggling as she hugged little Thomas with a silent thank you whispered in his ear.

"O.k. then if you all wish to join us, go to anywhere that you can get a weapon and meet us back here." Starfire said as she whipped the tears out of her eyes.

The people started to huddle out of the church and run down to houses and stores and enter them, sometime later they walked out with knives, bats, helmets, guns, anything that could be a useful weapon to them. It took the people no less than 10 minutes to regroup at the church. There had to be 200 people and some other civilians were coming out of houses and alleys looking at the crowd and joining them in the crowd. The priest walked up to the front of the line and raised his palms high.

"This is it people! We stand here and fight, we bring down Price tonight, and there will be nothing that can stop us. If we are injured we get back up and fight. Nothing will stop our spirit for the light. We will fight and we will win!"


	24. Stand and Fight part 2

**O.k. my two best reviewers no fighting in my reviews so let me settle this o.k. Mr. D Judas is just trying to help me out with my story and he just doesn't like that much cussing and I admit I had to much in there. Sure he can be a little hard to impress but he's a cool guy so just calm down Mr. D. So thank you for the reviews guys. And maybe you both can give this chapter a better review.**

**Ch.24: Stand and Fight Part 2**

The blinding light coming from the unseen room would not die down. It was like sunlight to a person bound to darkness. Logan tried to shield his eyes but to no avail. The light continued to shine brighter. Then the green man heard a swooping sound that he recognized as a weapon much like Nightwing's bird-a-rang. The sound came closer to him and then he felt a sharp pain in hi right arm. He felt on his arm and met the warm liquid of blood.

The light all of a sudden began to fade showing the room to Logan and Nightwing. Logan's arm had a deep gash in it that looked like a blade had sliced at his arm. He looked behind him to see the weapon but there was nothing there only a small hole in the wall from something that resembled the weapon that was thrown at him. Logan then began to look at the room. It was golden yellow on the roof but the walls were black as night. The floor they stood on was not a floor at all it was a strip of land that extended from one side of the wall to the other. It was at least 3 yards wide but below it they could not see the bottom of it.

Logan gasped at the room but found no second gasp by Nightwing. He looked at his friend and saw him staring coldly at the farther end of the bridge. Logan looked at the end and saw a figure standing at the end. When he focused carefully he saw the figure to be Riku. He was standing at the end with a long steel stick in his hand. Riku held in his other hand a long double bladed throwing object. It looked like the Price sign but instead of a J it was a R. The weapon was dripping with Logan's blood. The dark prince chuckled and snapped his fingers. The floor he was standing on became engulfed in darkness. Then the man known as Malice climbed out of the darkness. He looked at the two heroes and waved at them with a smile. Then as quickly as he had come he was gone along with the blade.

"Now that we are done with the first part of my experiment we must continue with the second and final part." He said coldly.

"And what would that be?" asked Nightwing with anger in his voice.

"Well it is quite simple; to see how long you can survive before death takes your soul."

Nightwing pulled out his steel staff from his utility belt and prepared for battle.

"You may go ahead now Mr. Logan." Riku said with ice in his breath.

"Your letting me go, but why?" asked Logan with confusion.

"I no longer need you; I want to take on your little friend there."

"Go Garfield, I can handle this clown. Stop Price with whatever you can, I will be there shortly."

"But…"

"Go!"

With that Logan nodded and ran across the bridge and slowly passes by Riku, if he wasn't mistaken he saw a gleam of joy in his cold empty eyes, but that signal soon died as his eyes turned back to the pale darkness that it usually was. Logan walked towards another door and entered into the unknown darkness.

With Logan gone Riku turned his attention towards Nightwing who kept his stare on him.

"Why did you let Logan go even after you had injured him?" asked Nightwing with the deep seriousness he once kept at all times.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but don't worry the answers will come in time. Now if you do not matter lets dual, that's what you have been waiting for correct?"

Nightwing nodded and held his staff at battle position.

"Answer me this Riku, what is this place were in? There usually isn't a bottomless pit in business buildings, well not on the ground floor."

"Simple, its called telepathic illusion, what you see is not real but what happens to you when you fall is to you and you could mentally kill yourself. You have seen this ability before haven't you?"

"The dust in Slade's mask you did it?"

"No silly boy, but I have the same abilities as the dust did."

"So I was right you aren't human at all are you."

"Correct I am something you know very well and yet you don't at the same time. Demon correct but there's something else in me similar to that of a friend. But do not worry about my abilities I will only use physical force, and this telepathic illusion is on me as well so we are at equal in our minds ok?"

"That's fine by me you seem like you're an honorable fighter why do you follow your father's orders?"

"Because I was raised with honor and I will not dishonor myself by using illegal powers in a fair fight. Don't you think I do not despise you like my father, but I fight with honor other than glory."

"Very true so I think it is time we stop this talking and begin our original plan."

"Attack at any time I was already ready."

Nightwing nodded and charged at the boy, He had his staff at arms length and dived into the air preparing for a falling blow. As he came into a centimeter of Riku's body the boy was blocked by a sliver blade. The long poll he held had extended a sylph blade to protect him. As Nightwing bounced back from the contact with the steel pipe Riku slammed his knuckles into the man forehead sending him sprawling to the floor. Nightwing rose quickly but received a steel boot into the chest sending him in the air high enough for the dark prince to grab a hold of Nightwing's head and slam it into the bridge floor. Nightwing kicked his boot up but missed Riku's arm and was caught by it. Riku spun him up right and tossed him across the bridge.

Nightwing spat out the blood in his mouth and slowly rose to his feet. He saw Riku slowly walking towards him with his metal staff still lying on his shoulder. Nightwing swung his and was blocked by the staff. Riku twisted his hand and the sylph appeared again and locked onto Nightwing's weapon. Riku twisted his arm and spun the boy wonder into a staff arm lock. Nightwing pushed off the ground and landed on Riku's staff but as his touched it, the staff swung away and slammed into his mid section sending him off the bridge. Nightwing grabbed onto the edge before he fell and bounced off it to try and slam his feet into Riku's face but his body fell back and Nightwing passed over him. As he flew over Riku the dark prince slammed his staff into Nightwing's back sending him onto the floor with a loud smack and his feet dangled over the railing.

"I am disappointed in you Richard; I thought you would put up a better fight."

"How…how do you know my… name?"

"If I have telepathic illusion wouldn't you think I would own the ability of telepathist?"

"So these powers that would mean you would be like Raven correct?"

"No, Raven's powers mostly come from her demon side but her mind abilities are mine as well to yes."

"So you're from Azerath then aren't you?"

"You thought it through congratulations."

"So this means you have been using your powers to read my mind and find out all the moves I would be using yes?"

"No… I told you I wouldn't use them, I have known your moves very well already so don't try and tell me I have been cheating."

"Fine then, block this."

With that a cloud of smoke came out of Nightwing's body. Riku looked to his left and right but could not hear any of his movements. Then he felt a tug on his staff and turned to see what happened but was hit with another staff across the skull sending him rolling to the floor and out of the smoke cloud.

"Very smart, you got a hit on me; you've already surpassed most of my opponents already."

There was a deep dark sound of footsteps and Nightwing appeared from the smoke, blood falling out of his lips and a small cut on his forehead but he kept his stone gaze on Riku's eyes.

"That's not all I am going to do to you, this battle has just begun."

While the two warriors battled on the army of peasants and citizens began a slow quiet march towards the Price headquarters. Lead by the Titans, East, and HIVE members. Then to there side was the T-car being driven by the little guy in the compartment. The army stopped when they were directly in front of the building. It was huge, steel walls and titanium door that was at least 7 yards long.

"How are we going to get a good first strike on this building?" asked Strafire with a stern look.

Cyborg walked up to the building and put his sonic cannon softly against its door. A hole appeared on his shoulder and inside was a system of wires and chips but the hole seemed to be a tunnel towards the sonic cannon.

"O.k. this is a grenade launcher, I installed it in a few days ago. All someone has to do it put a grenade of explosive weapon in the hole and it will fire out of my arm and into the building. My sonic cannon is making a hole into it right now. It's silent so no one can hear it."

"I have a couple but not many." said Mammoth as he pulled at 4 grenades out of his pockets.

"That will do fine, these are soldiers, and they stand shoulder to shoulder so it should take out a few of them each. Now I need all the people with stationary weapons like pick forks, knives, swords anything sharp to stand behind me in a straight line make sure there's no way anyone could get past you, when this door opens I need you all to charge forwards and impale anyone in your way. Now everyone with throwing weapons start to throw them of fire them into the soldiers that are being pushed back so keep close behind the stationeries. Now Raven, Starfire, and Jinx I need you all to fly up above them and Jinx can rid on Starfires back. I want you to all fire your weapons and your powers at the soldiers you all have very important powers to stop these guys."

"So while this is going on, Mammoth and Gizmo I need you both to take the sides and start firing missiles and bullets at them, your our tanks got it? O.k. everyone get ready, Aqua lad's up there and he will be firing at the crowd of people so remember to not get into a group or in a physical fight keep your distance and your heads high. Now let's go!"

As Cyborg finished his orders he pushed the grenades into his shoulder hole and heard them fire out of his sonic cannon and as a bonus attack he shot his sonic cannon at the area in front of him. He heard yelling and screams and then explosions from inside. Cyborg backed out of the way and saw all the stationary people take there places with pitch forks and other weapons in front of them. He saw Starfire with Jinx on her back and Raven rise up out of the crowd and float above them. The Mammoth took to the left side and Gizmo inside the T-car took the right.

The metal door started to slide open and revealed the mass army inside of it. Soldiers lay across the floor but the others were coughing and blinded by smoke from the grenades. The stationeries charged forward and began to impale soldiers in there way. Starfire and Raven flew into the crowd and a hail of bullets, star bolts, explosive rays and black energy flowed into the room destroying soldiers after soldiers. The soldiers started to get themselves together but as they did, missiles dropped into there areas by Mammoth and Gizmo and then a hale of straight bullets fell upon them taking mean down every second.

As the battle began to begin a van screeched up behind Cyborg and Speedy jumped out of the driver seat.

"What's going on? What should I do?" asked the archer.

"I need you to take front lines with the stationeries I need your exsplosive arrows, start firing them, then when I join in the battle start bringing them closer to the door so Aqua lad can take some out."

As Cyborg finished his orders a shot was heard from above and a soldier fell to the floor with his hanging on by the skin of his neck.

"I think we just need to keep them here, he seems to have his job down."

"O.k. so then just do what you do best and start hitting targets."

Speedy nodded and the archer ran into the battle field, shortly after there were sounds of explosions coming to Cyborg's electronic ears. The battle from there seemed to be a one sided war, the soldiers couldn't get there heads straight with the chaos around them, they fired at people now and then but no serious injuries had accured. Speedy was doing his job extremely well; he seemed to be wasting no bullets only lives of the wicked. The battle continued for a few minutes but then something fell from the sky. It was Jinx, she had been shout in the left arm and fell off of Starfire;s back.

Cyborg charged towards were she fell but saw Speedy had already come to her attention. He helped her to her feet and Cyborg sighed in relief.

"Thank you Speedy."

"No…it's all good little lady; just doing what I gotta go."

Speedy pulled Jinx into a one armed hug but then there was a loud shot. And a bullet pierced through Jinx's lower back.

"And a man's got to do what a man's got to do. No mercy for the weak."

Jinx's body slid down Speedy's leaving a trail of blood on his shirt and showing the pistol in his hand. Speedy's slowly chuckled and walked away from her body. Cyborg stood in shock, he had just imagined what he had seen right? He ran to Jinx and saw the pool of blood forming around her and her eyes dieing away. Cyborg kneeled down to her and looked at her.

"Jinx…no." he sobbed as he hugged her close.

"I always loved you Jinx please don't go. I know it sounds wrong but I love you, Sarah was there for me and I do love her but you were different you were my first love. Please Jinx don't go."

"Victor…I always loved you to…"

With that her eyes went empty and her breath died away, her body tensed up and then limped and fell at his touch. She was dead, and it was Speedy who had killed her.

"Nooooooo!" he cried into the emptiness that was his heart.

Cyborg rose to his feet to see Speedy standing in front of him, a smile on his wide face. His mask was gone and showed his deep brown eyes that glowed with insanity. He chuckled and laughed at the metallic man in front of him.

"Poor Cyborg all alone now that his fuck buddy has hit dirt; I have waited years to finally finish you off and be gone with you annoyance and now I have my chance. So little Victor say good night." Speedy laughed as he raised his arm holding a pistol and pointed it at Cyborg with a wicked smile on his face.

Cyborg yelled and charged Speedy at unknown speeds. He slammed his metal fist into Speedy's stomach sending a bone shattering nose from Speedy's body. The archer flew back and fell to the floor near soldier's body. He rose slowly with the same smile on his face. But his stomach had a bloody white bone sticking out of his side.

"I have been spying on all of you ever sense I got here. I have been serving master Price for months watching you all threw hidden cameras and devices implanted in almost everything I knew you would use including you Cyborg, you're a living tape recorder. I am known as Mater Price's agent or Deadeye as I like to call myself. I have made it so you couldn't move without giving it away to Price, but I think he is letting you do this as he kills your little friends. You can't win… you can't beet us!"

Cyborg let a tear drop from his eye and then raised his hand show a sonic cannon glowing.

"Your pointless weapon can't hurt me…I have read your blue prints and noted its uselessness. I say it again; there is nothing you can do that can beat me."

"I don't want to beat you…I want to kill you."

As Cyborg spoke his sonic cannon cycled into his arm and a long cylinder extended from his hand with 6 smaller cylinders around it. He grinned at the shock on Deadeye's face and fired. His arm had become a chain gun and it blasted real bullets into Deadeye's living body. The bullets shredded his arms and shoulders. It blasted and ripped his legs to pieces and left him in pieces on the floor. His body was still intact but he barely was alive. Cyborg retracted his arm and walked slowly up to Deadeye's lifeless body on the floor. He picked up the blood covered pistol that was still holding his fingers and shook them off. He put the gun to Deadeye' forehead and heard a gurgle of blood come from his mouth.

"Have….mer…mer…mercy on…me."

"There's no mercy for the weak, a man's got to do what a man's go to do right."

With that Cyborg fired the pistol into Deadeye's head; he heard the skull fracture and the bullet rip through his brain and come out of the back of Deadeye's skull. The bullet hit the floor followed by a river of blood and bits of bone and brain. Deadeye's body hit against the floor, dead as anyone could be. Cyborg fired 6 more bullets into Deadeye's lifeless body and threw the pistol to the ground.

"You weren't that good of a shot anyway."

Cyborg walked over to Jinx's body and lifted her up on his arms. He didn't even notice the bodies and bullets wising by him or the sounds of cries and moans behind him. He walked out onto the street and laid her body on a small garden to rest in peace. He lifted his head and wiped the tear from his eye.

"Stand and fight Victor, there's still a long way to go." said a soft voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Sarah she herself was perfectly fine except for a bit of scrapes on her mechanical arm.

"I am sorry she's gone. I know you loved her."

"Yes I did, but Sarah I would have killed myself if you took her place, you mean the world to me and no one else does I love you."

"I love you to… I love you to."

With that Cyborg embraced his wife and looked at the carnage before him. This was no war, it was a Massacre, a Massacre that was pointless to see fit as a war.

Away from the war inside of Price Corp, Logan walked up a small staircase letting his foot steps echo across the hall ways.

"I am coming Price, and I hope your waiting for me."


	25. Mind Walking

**Thank you Mr. D for the review I am sorry that I kind of made it make you look like a jackass you weren't and neither was Judas it was nobody if that can be possible (its usually me anyway) so yes I know the whole Speedy going nuts on us thing was weird but I wanted to write it because I thought what the hell why not a twist. Mr. D I do not mind that your reviews are long it is fine by me more fan mail to read in my idea. So this story is coming to a end soon I can't believe it all went by so fast, there might be a sequel but not till I finish NND and maybe another story so look out for my name in any category. This is not the final chapter for those who think it is I don't know how many will be coming up probably 1 or 2 more after this one. So sorry for the long author thoughts lets get on with the story.**

**Ch.25: Mind Walking**

The steel on his shoes made a loud crisp echo into the emptiness of the building. There was not a soul in sight or mind. No whispering behind corners, misplacing shadows, or the low shuffle of shoes on the tile and carpet floors. All was at peace like none of the chaos and agony was taking place. But Logan knew it was all a lie. There was somebody in this building and he was hoping to meat them. He kept his hand on the hilt of his blade at all times. He didn't want any problems sneaking up on him. The dark halls seemed to becoming darker every step he took was sending him deeper and deeper into the empty void of his mind were he knew every inch of its properties. Inside his mind it was just like before back on the scorching highway to Gotham. It was a dark land with an unseen floor and a bright circle of light around him. In front of him was his younger self, he seemed to be more cheery and greener than the last time he had seen him.

"Hello Logan, nice to see you here again." giggled Beast Boy.

"Hey kid what's up, can you tell me what's with this place? Why do I seem to come here when I am in the darkness?"

Beast Boy scratched his head and then looked out into the nothingness with confusion.

"There really isn't an answer, I think you come here just to remember yourself, this is your past life, were you can come and watch DVD's of your past and remember the forgotten."

"Why DVD's?"

"Why not? Hey it gives me something to do, we got some good movies, it's nice in here, I'm glad you created me I here; it's peaceful you know."

"Ya I do, little BB there must be a reason why I am here again. I came here to get out of certain death am I in danger again?"

"Well you're in mental danger if you can call it that. Logan remember why you came to Jump City."

"To stop Price and get my revenge."

"Wrong, you came here to stop Price correct but you wanted to save the people you loved and saved once before. But along the way you forgot about them and cared for yourself. Raven, Starfire, Nightwing, Cyborg, Sarah, and all the others, they were what was important not revenge. Sure I admit he ruined our lives but we didn't have to live with his destruction, we fight to keep the peace like we have before. Our youth is gone but there are children that might live with this if we don't stop it. So tell me this do you remember that now?"

Logan rubbed his skull, his younger self was right. He was becoming selfish and ready to kill anyone to satisfy himself. He remembered the day he exited the prison after he had broken that guard's noise and reached the hill looking out over Jump City. He wanted to save it, not kill its people and get his life back. His life was gone and a new one was born that day. He didn't need revenge he needed peace.

"You're right I came for peace not revenge."

"Good boy, you can leave now if you please to."

The younger Beast Boy walked over to an area and snapped his fingers, a large soft green chair popped into its place and he sat down. The chair reclined and the younger Beast Boy pointed to the place in front of him. There was a click and a movie began to play in the emptiness, it was scenes from his close moments with Raven. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"You can stay you know, it gets lonely in here sometimes. But your body needs you right now." Beast Boy said with a frown on his face.

"Tell you what little me, when I am asleep at nights I'll come here and spend time with you, how does that sound?"

Beast Boy jumped out of the reclined chair and spilt the appearing popcorn in his lap. He nodded with a large smile on his face.

"Sure, that's awesome I get to have some company while I watch this old flicks."

"O.k. so thank you for the remembrance little guy, I'll be back soon."

"You're welcome Logan."

"Call me Garfield."

"Cool, hey Gar, when you fight Price, I want you to use your powers. There more useful than you think, he has something up his sleeve that the Massacre can't handle. I can't tell you what because I don't know but I know its something big."

"O.k. little guy I will remember that."

Logan started to walk into the darkness and Beast Boy held a thumb up on his way out. When Logan awoke from his travel he saw that he was still walking. He was walking down the same hallway but he could still remember he was farther down it than before. He saw another flight of stairs in front of him. With a smile on his face he started to make his way up it.

"I hope you hear this Price, I have my destination in sight and you won't stop me. I swear on my parent's graves that I will not let you get away with your sins."

As Logan walked up the next staircase he reached the top and opened the door leading to another hall and he slammed the door shut behind him.

Nightwing was thrown fat on his chest on the hard ground. The impact sent shockwaves through his body and he found it harder to breathe. He slowly rose to his feet to meet a steel poll slapping across his face making him spin in the air but as he was about to hit the ground the steel pole slipped under him and flipped him over Riku and slamming hard on the back of his neck.

Nightwing stumbled to get up but as he rose the poll was slammed across his back sending him back down. He coughed up the blood in his mouth and stumbled back to his feet, he was bleeding from various cuts and tears on his body, he found it hard to breath now because he felt 3 of his ribs broken.

"You're pathetic Richard. I was hoping a challenge and all I get is on tiny slap across the face?"

"How is this possible, I can't land a punch on you and yet you have barely broken a sweat?"

"Because I am better than you silly boy, you're weak and useless if you can't even beat me. I am as strong as the people remaining on my father's team."

"Well then I am hoping for a challenge that's good."

Riku gave a sarcastic chuckle and followed with gave a quick poll jab in Nightwing's stomach. Nightwing fell to his knees and gripped his stomach and coughed and reached for air but met a boot to the jaw sending him back on his back. Nightwing lay on the floor trying to rise up but he couldn't find the strength. Riku slowly stepped to the side of his body and slammed the poll hard onto the dirt. He twisted its handle and the point of a blade started to come across its side and touched Nightwing's neck.

"Now if I twist this handle again faster the blade will extend fully and cut your throat to ribbons. So you see your dilemma don't you, what to do at a time like this, to bad all your tricks won't work."

Nightwing coughed and spat to the floor and looked at Riku with anger, he had been beaten by him. Then Nghtwing felt across his costume pocket and felt something he had forgotten. He let a small smile and spoke with all the remaining energy he could force out of his mouth.

"You're right… I don't have many tricks left that will work; but there's always the classical way."

"What's that?" asked Riku with confusion.

"A gun."

With that a shot was heard and blood poured out of Riku's forearm. Riku dropped his staff and held his arm with pain shooting through his arm. Then to Nightwing's surprise Riku started to laugh with insanity.

"You…you hahaha, no one had had the balls to pull a gun on me. You're the first ever. And it worked. You're a… hahaha very smart person."

Riku continued to chuckle but lost his footing and fell onto his back. He saw that Nightwing had tripped him and continued to chuckle with tears of joy poring out of his eyes. Nightwing smiled behind the blood and pointed the pistol he held in his arms to Riku's head. Riku smiled and raised his hand for Nightwing to see, the wound was healing up, his skin and muscles replacing themselves. The bullet fell out of his skin and hit the floor with a clank.

"No…"

"You idiot, I can't be beaten by measly bullets, you would have to do better than that."

"I will show you how much I have got under my sleeves."

Nightwing pulled the trigger to the gun and saw the bullet fly out of the cannon in slow motion but Riku became covered in a black aura and sank into the floor.

"No…how can he be able to do that?"

"Because I am superior to your weak race human." echoed Riku's voice through the emptiness.

Nightwing tried to see him but Riku was gone he was hiding in the darkness like Raven would. Riku was somewhere in that building searching for a new way to attack but Nightwing could think of any other way. The darkness was his greatest weakness because anything could lurk in its deep waters.

Logan had finally reached the top of Price Corp. its large last floor was only filled with two doors. Two exit ways from Price's office, two different ways to save himself if he found it to hot in there. Logan walked up to the door and found an access machine. He walked up to it and found a red light shinning across his body.

"State your name." said an electronic voice.

Logan sighed and punched his fist through the machine breaking wires and metal. The machine clicked and spoke once more.

"Enter."

The metal door popped open and Logan stepped into the darkness of hidden reality. Logan stepped into the office and saw the complete darkness. The only light was the small orange blaze from a cigar in the dark.

"Hello Mr. Logan nice of you to show up. I hope you hade not troubles on your way up. Please have a seat our conference had just begun."


	26. The Battle of the Century

**Ch.26: The Battle of the Century**

Logan looked into the darkness and could see the large outline of Price. He seemed much larger and powerful than he last saw him 10 years ago at his rigged trial. Logan brushed the hair that had dropped on his face and sat down on the farthest end away from Price looking him in his unseen eyes.

"You see Mr. Logan its people like you that ruin a good idea like what I have planned why is it you are against it?" asked Price with a smile on his dark mouth.

"You call killing innocent people and children a good idea, you're a mad man and you really make me sick."

Price chuckled in his darkness like a blanket of security was placed around him.

"You can't stop me Logan I have something very powerful in my possession and soon I will have something even better than that."

"What are you talking about?"

Price pressed a button on his chair and a small compartment opened up on the table in front of Logan. A small TV screen popped out of the compartment and a picture was shown on it. The picture had what Logan that was a normal pistol but with closer inspections it was the pistol he had in possession after he had left Victors home. But on his way there he was robbed by Riku and the departed Earthquake.

"I have made this weapons a ultimate killing machine, I have designed new bullets, heat vision scopes, concealed weapon attachments, knives, grenades holder, everything any warrior would need. With them in my possession I can kill a thousand men with one finger. But its nothing compared to what you have just given me. Look your bleeding all over my carpet that's coming out of the money you owe me."

"Cut to the chase Price what is it that you're talking about?"

"Do you know why my son wounded you and let you go? It's because we needed your blood little Logan and do you know what happens to your DNA when it's put under pressure."

"I change into the Beast."

"Very good, you're not as dumb as people say. Now when you change into the Beast so does you're DNA and with that knowledge I could create an army of clones with the same dark and evil inside of its body. There's nothing you could ever do to stop the Beats once it's free and no conscience to back it up. That is why we loved you little performance you put on against Malice."

"So you think you're going to create your own personal army of Beast clones and let them free on the city."

"Yes I think that's the idea."

"Well then I need to stop you then."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Logan smiled and reached for his blade. He drew the steel sword and put it on his shoulder.

"Like this."

With a quick swing the blade extended across the table flying towards Price's hidden face. The mayor raised his arm in the darkness and it in front of the path of the Massacre. The blade stopped once it touched Price's skin.

"What did you do?"

"That's my little secret."

Price rose from his chair and walked into the light to see his full view. Price was a very tall and muscular man for a person of his age. He wore a blood red business suit with a black tie and white shirt. His cufflinks ere burning skulls and his skin was a pale dried up paper like substance. His face was stern and cold like no blood ran through his veins. His hair was aged white and ran down his neck and to his upper back. His mouth and nose were crisp and dry like they had just risen from a coffin. But his eyes were what burned into Logan's soul. They were fire red and marked for pupils in jet black was the Price sign itself. Price seemed to be old but the young facial expressions and look still stayed it was like he was a drier more death like look of his younger self. Price's shoes made a deep clunk on the carpet floor like they were made of metal. In Price's hand were steel black gloves and on the tips of the knuckles were long blades extending at least a foot from his hand. Price seemed to have a dark aura rotating around him keeping him in a black cloud from the brightest light.

"Man has time been a bitch to you."

Price chuckled and ran his fingers through his white hair.

"This is what happens when you take away everything a man ever loved."

"Then I should look the same because we both have had a rough 10 years don't you think?"

Price chuckled with a deeper voice echoing in the back of his throat like some sort of demon. He raised his claws and a red light began to glow across there edges. As if Price had a match a burning blaze of fire started to sketch across the claws making them glow an eerie blaze around the room showing the full looks of the room an almost ghost like shadow.

"You're a little fire started aren't you? Well that little magic trick isn't going to scare me."

"This is no magic trick this is my power, but not all of it you will learn it all soon."

With that Price waved his claws and the fire was put up. The man stepped over to a wall with a picture of Sarah he pushed the picture aside and Logan could see a silver handle on the door. Price opened it and revealed a dark stair case. Price looked at Logan with an icy gaze and stepped up it. Logan followed far behind and could see a door up above him.

Price entered the door as did Logan and he was shocked to see himself on the roof of Price Corp. The top of the building was like an octagon and Logan could here the gunfire and the explosions coming from the base from atop it. The roof was made like a ring all was cement but there was a white chalk line on the ground forming a circle just a couple inches from the edge of the building.

The top of the building was ice cold due to the high winds and almost artic weather of this night. Logan walked into the circle and saw 3 hooded figures in the middle. One was like a giant above the remaining two who were of normal size or somewhat taller. Logan knew exactly who they were the 3 remaining guardians/partners of Price.

"This is the man who destroyed our brothers and released Terra's soul correct? He can't be too much of a problem Earthquake was our child of the group and Falcon was full of hot air. I am glad they are gone well mates I think we should leave the master now sense he has an opponent." said one smaller of the three who had an Australian accent.

The largest of the group grunted with a deep raspy voice and the 2nd chuckled with a serious dark and quiet voice.

"Yes thank you my followers I will call upon you once more after this battle." Price said.

The 3 nodded and disappeared into the wind. The 2 left behind a pile of black sand that seemed to be like gun powder. Price stepped across the roof and walked over to the black sand. He lifted it up and with a snap of his fingers the sand lifted from his hand and pressed around the circle enclosing them.

"Our battle may begin now."

"What is the black sand? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing that concerns us child now take you place opposite me."

Logan walked over to the edge of the circle and pulled out his Massacre and held it tight in his hands. Price lit his claws and took his hand and placed the fire on the black sand. The pieces of unknown lit up like oil and enclosed the circle in a bright black flame. The flame was truly midnight black but the heat was just as intense of that of real fire.

"What is this?" asked Logan confused.

"The midnight fire of course. My special concoction that creates a black flames to keep our battle from onlookers but is true to its name; but the fire is just like normal fire and it will burn and can kill you if you stay in it to long."

Logan spat at the flames and held a battle positions with unmoving nerves. Logan pulled his sword back over his head and let it run into the midnight fire lighting the blade itself in a black fire. Logan swung the blade down to the ground and extended it as hit sending a line of steel black fire running towards Price who stabbed his claws into the cement and blocked the black fire with his own flames.

Price pulled his claws out and began a charge towards Logan who blocked one claw and had to extend his blade across the top of Price's hands to catch the other one before it hit. Logan pushed Price off and returned with a spinning round house kick to Price forehead sending him rolling on the floor nearly falling into the midnight fire.

Price got up quickly but this time he jumped into the air and spun around facing the floor. He clapped his hands together and kept them interlocking. Price fell like a bullet with blades towards Logan's legs. Logan didn't have time to jump but he stabbed the Massacre at the floor by is feet. Price's claws slide in between the blade and stopped him centimeters from Logan's legs. Price bent his back and wrapped his feet around Logan's neck and tossed his out making the Massacre fly out of his hands but as he flew across the ground he caught it in his hands quickly and sent the blade flying towards the back of Prices head but scrapped across his neck.

Price caught his landing and back flipped off the ground to get his body facing Logan who was now catching his breathe slowly and getting ready to charge. Price tapped his toe on the floor and a metal spike extended from his shoe. Price hopped into the air and turned up side down and sent his foot with the blade flying to the ground upside down. Logan tripped over to miss the steel blade but saw Price bounce off the ground with the shoe and handspring up to start a spinning around like a carousel. With Price's claws he started spinning on his head to keep up a lower assault as well. The claws were spinning at Logan's legs and the foot blade was aiming at his throat.

Logan did a front flip over Price but as he flipped over Logan grabbed Price's leg while spinning and flipped him over as well to slam him into the cement. As Price's body raised to his feet her sleeked back his messed up and dirty hair. Price dusted the dirt and gravel from his suit. Price clicked off his jackets buttons and removed it from his body to show his black and white shirt. Around Price's shoulder and back was a short blade like a katana. Price drew it and held it in his right clawed hand.

"I'm done playing around Mr. Logan, so let's take this fight to the next level."

With that Price pulled out something small and shiny from his pocket and held it in his hand to show Logan. Logan gasped and looked back and forth between Price and the object.

Riku appeared behind Nightwing and slammed his fist into the back of his neck sending him falling to the floor. Nightwing slowly tried to regain his breathe on the ground but found that Riku wasn't taking advantage of his fall. Instead he turned to see Riku looking out into nothingness his eyes now almost all white like he was dead or seeing a vision. Riku hopped over Nightwing's body and started to slowly walk out of the room.

"My father's in danger."

"You're not leaving yet!"

Riku did not listen to the calls instead he kept his fast walking towards the door. Soon then he felt a sharp pain in his upper back and pulled out a bird-a-rang from his wound. Riku spun around to see a battle scared and ready Nightwing with pole in hand.

"Are battle is not over with yet, your father can wait, this ends now."

Riku huffed and summoned his staff once more. It sprouted two blades on opposite sides and spun it between his hands and locked it under and around his arm.

"If you insist but I have more important things to do right now."

Nightwing wiped the blood from his mouth and began a charge toward Riku. The dark prince did the same but as they reached each other they both jumped off the floor and spun in the air swinging the staffs around. As the pole came into connection there was a clash of thunder from around the arena.

The two competitors spun around in the air again and again connecting there poles against one another's clashing sounds of thunder and lighting through the area. Nightwing pushed his foot up against Riku's stomach and shot himself a wall as did Riku and both landed there feet against the wall and pushed off with intense force. The warrior wrapped there feet into the arms and kept there pole's extended making them both spinning balls with weapons to the sides.

The spinning fighters came closer to each other but Nightwibng unwound himself and flew over Riku's bladed staff and as he flew over it he wrapped his arm around it and swung Riku like a mace and slammed him into the floor. Riku bounced of the floor and Nightwing pulled the staff from out of his hands and held both his and Riku's in his hands. Nightwing began to swing and twirl them in his hands and came closer and closer to a surprised Riku who was backing off and hoping away from the weapons.

As Riku was about to attack Nightwing slapped his bladed staff across Riku's body slashing his chest and sending him off the cliff but as he was about to fall to hell Nightwing slammed his staff into Riku's body and spun him over the cliff and shot him up on the other side. As Riku's body came into the air Nightwing slammed his staff across Riku's skull sending him back down.

There was a loud yell and the arena began to glow a dark light.

"Enough!"

Riku rose from the dark hole, levitating in the air. His hair was blazing with midnight fire and his eyes went complete white. His leather shirt began to rip and shred in the power sending lone shreds of the clothes to the area and around his body. Riku floated above the area and raised his arm and pointed his index finger at Nightwing. The boy wonder glowed white and floated in the air and then shot across the cavern and slammed into the wall at the other side. The rock and cement cracked under the pressure and wrapped around Nightwing's body. Richard was stuck to the wall and Riku floated towards him.

The dark prince raised his arm and his staff floated towards him. When the weapon connected with his hand it to began to glow and morph. The blades became black marble black and apocalypse eyes appeared on its sides. Riku spun it in his hands and put its blade tip on the rock wrap around Nightwing. As the blade touched the rock began to burn and turn to gravel at the mere touch of it.

"You think your so strong lets see you beat me now!" yelled Riku with a now frightening raspy demonic voice.

Nightwing began to tremble at his power.

"This ends now!"


	27. The Truth Hurts

**Ch.27: The Truth Hurts**

Logan stared at the small jewel in Price's hand. At first glance someone would have thought it was an emerald but for someone with enough experience in looking at such a jewel they would call it a chakra.

"How can you own one of those?"

"Because they are used to keep uncontrollable dark magic in check even for a human."

"But you're not an Azerathian or a demon you can't control dark magic."

"True but only my skin shows human the real form is demon through and through."

"I don't understand."

"It all started 12 years ago, I was young boy with a terminal illness un-curable in the world. So I gave my soul to a demon so that he would save my life. But in return I would help him with a project he had in mind. Hell is an empty place Mr. Logan and it was my job to fill it up with souls to torture. I let the demon enter my body and leave a peace of his power to keep me alive and his part of the deal would come soon along. But the demon also took a physical form so that he could be around me full time making sure I was filling in his part of the deal. The only way for my soul to leave me is by physical death done by a living person or people. I am almost immortal, but the demon left inside of me had traveled through my body and left a piece of dark magic in my blood stream making me demon myself. This skin I wear is just a costume holding my real self and I will soon let it free to destroy. That demon I was saved by took his physical form inside the body capable of holding and using his immense powers. I may disagree with his choice being so young and fragile but he knows what he's doing."

Logan nearly fell over backwards with what he had heard. There was a demon lurking within the works he had almost beaten but he was just at the beginning Price was just a slave to the real villain but who was it? The answer hit Logan with a ton of bricks and a burn on his shoulder from coming to close to the midnight fire.

"You're so called son, Riku, he's the demon in human form correct?"

"So smart all of a sudden aren't you, yes I have no real son nothing can replace the one I should have had. The demon took form in that body and I called it a son he has been keeping it a very good secret even from Malice a person capable of looking into his soul. You're the only one who knows but there's no worry you won't be here for long."

Price placed the chakra on his forehead and like a piece of his body already. It sank into his skull. The man held his head with such force his finger nails dug into his skin. His body bulged and cracked and his skin erupted like paper from his true body. The midnight fire started to rise higher and higher into the sky and fell sank like a drain into Price's new body.

"The midnight fire…it wasn't fire at all. Dark magic it was pure dark magic in physical form. The form was so powerful it felt like fire. I could have stopped this if I would have attacked the fire and not him. Damn it all to hell he's unstoppable now." Logan whispered to himself.

As the last of the midnight fire drained into Price's body his true form was visible. Now the once tall and bulky Price was now a giant enormous creature. His skin was like volcanic black rock with cracks spewing hot demonic lava to the floor burning the cement below it but not destroying it. The lava seemed to leave a mark of evil turning everything it touched into a hellish creation of gothic art.

His skin wasn't the only change though; he now stood 10 feet tall with 3 toed clawed feet with metallic talons. His body was bulky and powerful with spikes extending through various places. His hands were large and stone like his skin his palms seemed to be burnt metal along with his long claws from his fingers. His back had large bat like wings with burning fire whipping through the air every time they flapped. He also had a long volcanic scorpion tail that reached over his head and had a lava tipped stinger. Price's face was somehow unchanged. His skin seemed to be made of fire but his features were unchanged. He had elf like ears made of volcanic rock like he was wearing a suit of rock and his real body was pure fire. He had no hair but long volcanic spikes like a mow hawk with devil horns on each side.

In Price's right clawed hand was a steel hilt to a sword. The steel was connected to a large volcanic rock outline of a sword but inside of it was blazing fire. The sword was at least 12 feet long and was heavy enough so that when Prices let it hit the floor it cracked and almost destroyed the entire roof Price raised his weapon high above himself and it became outlined by black aura.

"Foolish mortal I will rule this world and nothing can stop me!" yelled Price with deep raspy voice some what like Trigon's but louder and deeper.

Logan nearly fell off the roof from backing away from the creature it was enormous and it looked like he couldn't even touch it. But with the courage of all the heroes he had meat in his life he held his sword at position and waited for the first move.

Down below the battle near the bottom of Price's building a rather familiar figure was walking down the hallway.

"If Price won't give me my money I will just have to steal it from him." said the voice of Malice.

Malice was on the floor near the bank or Price's 'piggy voice' Malice walked up to the large door and glanced over its area. He placed a hand on it and was not allowed to sink into it. He merely chuckled and entered the code and the door slid open revealing the large stacks and mountains of money.

"Then again I might just take a pay raise and a little bit of a fine for being late on my bill. No matter I will have no worries about Price he's to busy with Logan getting his ass kicked. I'm sure he won't mind me removing the large amounts from his pocket."

Malice walked up to a pile of 20's and large shadowy figures like replicas of him came out of the floor.

"Take it all, leave not one penny left send it to our base and no where else."

The shadow's nodded and began lifting large amounts of money and sinking back into the ground and reappearing a few minutes late. Malice sat on a stack of gold and laughed as the money slowly began to disappear. There was a loud rumbling sound above him and then the cries of agony and destruction above him.

"So Price did have a trick up his sleeve well I do owe Logan and I am a man of my word." Malice argued inside of himself.

Malice sighed and slowly walked out and began to walk up the staircases towards the roof.

Back down below during the oncoming battle it was all hell breaking loose. Raven's shield was beginning to fade and bullets came penetrating through it now and then. The dark queen was weakening and almost falling out of consciousness. Mas and Menos were beginning to tire out as well. Up above Aqua lad was running out of bullets and quick he was using them too frequently and he missed every once and a while.

Then there were the warriors of Starfire, Cyborg, Sarah, Gizmo (who seemed to have an unlimited amount of ammo), the tank itself Mammoth, and Bumble Bee, who were all heavy with gunfire and quick to kill at any chance. But as the battle seemed to escalade into heavier action there was a loud quake beneath them and an explosion from far away. The whole battle stopped like time had frozen and they could see the bright red monster arising from nowhere and the circling midnight fire draining into it.

"What is that thing?" asked Cyborg wide mouthed.

Aqua lad used his sniper scope to look at the battle and saw the large creature way to close. Then he could see the small outline of Logan near the warrior.

"It's Logan! And I think that's Price, but how that thing isn't human." Aqua lad said into his intercom.

Cyborg used his metallic eye to close up the action above but he kept his human eye on the Price warrior's. Soon there was the ruffling of feat and he could see that the battle was beginning again like nothing had happened the Price warrior's didn't have time for there master's battle only there own. He quickly blasted his sonic cannon on a group of people shooting at him. The metallic bullets bounced off of his metal plates easily but they were beginning to dent his plates.

"We have to finish them off Logan needs us!" yelled Cyborg into the intercom.

"Then I have an idea, metal mouth hook your power cord to the T-car with a little juice and a shit loud of luck we can have a finisher with a pack of power." yelled Gizmo in return.

'What is he, oh now I see?'

Cyborg ran over to the T-car and plugged his cord into the T-cars systems in the back and jumped onto of the machine. As a clue Starfire and Raven flew over. Raven was losing her energy but she knew what she had to do.

"O.k. bolt boy there's a main power machine over in the left corner we can hit it from here and cause a mass explosion if my calculations are correct, and I think they are, they that should destroy them all but we need all the juice we can get so everyone lets just hope." Gizmo said then turned his turret and blaster over to the large steel cylinder.

Gizmo pressed a button and the car went into park and with a large push on his pedal the T-car began to spin its rubber on the floor and power the metal man up. Cyborg pressed a red button on his arm and his systems started to charge and change. Long steel cylinders expanded from his arm and the triggers in hi hand. Large cannons extended from his shoulders. A locking system was attached to his arm and large fuel packs were pushed out of his back.

Cyborg charged up his ultimate weapon and all the cannons and blasters began to shine his white blue. Raven and Satrfire placed the hand on a cannon and added in there own green and black power blasters as well. With a push of all his force Cyborg shot out the four beam blast that connect into on large wall of sonic energy with a twirling double spiral of green and black aura.

The blast crashed through crowds of Price warriors destroying them all and hit the large power cylinder. There was a shock and a pop and then a large explosion filled the room. Fire and metal filled the area and began to destroy all of the Price followers. The large metal door in front slammed shut soon after and a large white light glowed from inside.

Then with an ear shattering sound the building imploded and sent a pillar of fire into the sky. The explosion blew most of the by standers away but the Titans and the T-car were swallowed dup in the flames. The remaining Titans looked on in horror as ash, flames and pieces of metal flickered into the night sky. There was a large amount of dust that blew from the collapsing building and all was silent.

"There…gone…the Titans are dead." gasped Bumble Bee as she held her mouth closed after wards.

"Senior Cyborg, don't be dead." sobbed the Mexican twins silently.

The people of Jump City and the remaining Titans began to hang there heads low but a rustling sound and shadows appeared from the depths of the dust.

"Oh no…those Price bastards are still alive." growled Aqua lad.

Then from the dust came Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Gizmo from the depths of darkness. There were all dusty and beat up but alive all the same.

"Where's the T-car?" asked Sarah as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Gone it was destroyed in the blast, we only had time to save the little genius."

Gizmo smiled and coughed out the dust and gravel in his mouth.

"So what do we do now? We beat them." asked Mammoth.

"We go to Price Corp. and help Logan stop that creature, he is going to need a lot of help and were going to give it to him, were all in this together to the bitter end right."

The Titans all came into a circle with smiles on there faces.

"Right!"


	28. The End of Terror

**Ch.28: End of Terror**

There he was like David against Goliath not knowing what or who would victory be but just letting life take as long as it wanted. The shadow of the demon crept across his body and towered over most of the world like a mass of evil. But in the back of his mind he remembered this thing wasn't the real evil he needed to eliminate it was his so called son. The master of this puppet, this puppet stood in his way from the light.

Price didn't even have to have a fighting stance it was impossible to even harm him. But Logan needed to try something to even put up a challenge. The green man held his sword back and swung it forward sending the steel blade slicing at air and coming towards the rocky skin. The blade hit the monster and just cut into its skin, the blade was strong but not strong enough for this thing.

"Foolish mortal puny weapons like that will do nothing to a superior race!" boomed the voice of darkness.

Logan watched the creature lift his blade high and saw how slow its motions were. The blade began to fall towards him and with a quick dodge roll away from the blade but was thrown to the ground by its shock wave. The blade had sliced through Price's office and a floor below it like butter. The shock wave was like an earthquake and nearly threw Logan off the building. The green man charged forward trying to reach the creature but was nearly flicked away by its hand. Logan fell backwards and laughed at his failure.

'Use your powers Logan, it's the only way.' said a voice from the back of his mind.

Logan nodded and jumped into the sky as another swing of the blade came crashing onto the floor. As Logan was in the air time froze. He had watched everything stop in front of him and he felt a spark of power from long ago come into his mind. All went black and an animal formed in the darkness; an eagle.

The green man's body shrank and began to change. Logan wings replaced his arms and feathers crawled out of his skin. His body took the form of an eagle and flew into the sky above Price. The eagle stopped in mid air and formed back into Logan. He fell from the sky and landed on the creatures shoulder.

The blade smashed across the floor making another towering blast across the floor, this building couldn't take much more of it. But Logan had no time to waste, he began slicing and chopping at Price's shoulder making large cuts across his skin but nothing damaging. Logan then transformed into a bear and began clawing at his shoulder more and more. As he began to actually do damage to Price the skin opened and molten hell fire and lava poured from his wound.

The dangerous liquid poured across his shoulder and touched Logan on his left arm. The green man jumped back and landed on his feet holding his burning arm. He found himself unbearably hot and almost at fainting point. Price was just to big and to dangerous to attack like that again. But Logan had found Price's weakness. Being the giant destroyer he was he was to slow and to big to move his arms around each other to attack him while he was on top of Price.

"So I guess it's alright to tell you you're full of hot air huh?" joked the green fighter.

"Shut your mouth weakling, I am made to destroy and nothing more!"

Logan chuckled and was trying to hide his pain in his arm. He was just buying himself time.

Below Malice was still slowly walking up the stair cases but stopped on a darker floor. Malice opened the door and found himself in a dark and horrible room, there was only a small bridge across the room and on it floated Riku. To his side was Nightwing still clinched to the wall; but he seemed to have no life left in him.

"What do you request Malice I am busy destroying this pathetic mortal!" yelled Riku in a demonic voice.

"Sir I think it is safe to warn you that you army ahs been defeated and the Titans are making there way to the tower."

Riku looked back and forth between Malice and Nightwing, and then he floated back down to the bridge and walked up to Malice.

"I will finish off this weakling soon enough. I want you to go help my father, but keep an eye on this one as well. I will handle those humans."

Malice nodded and watched Riku walk out of the room and down the stair cases. Malice walked up to the part of the bridge in front of Nightwing.

"Go ahead finish me off; I am sure my friends will never stop at killing you all." Nightwing choked out through the blood.

"Don't be stupid if I wanted to kill you I would have by now, I owe Logan and Raven my life and I will repay Raven's debt by saving you, remember to tell her were even. Now I will transport you to your friends, make sure to warn them of Riku that will make us completely even. But I still need to repay Logan."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am not completely evil, there are people in this world that stand between the darkness and the light. They help and destroy, your people of today call them assassins but they are merely angels sent from heaven and hell. You have meet a person like this before haven't you, Red X I think he called himself."

"So I guess some people are wrong about you then?"

"Not wrong just not correct, no one knows or wants to know but that's the truth, now good luck I think you will all need it."

With that Malice waved his hand and darkness crept over Nightwing and he sank into the black. When the darkness disappeared so did the dark knight. Malice nodded and walked across the bridge and watched it al return to an empty grey room, he opened the door and walked into the unknown once again.

Above Logan was still keeping his distance from Price and tried to see another place to attack. This time he shrank into a fly and flew across the building and around to the back of Price. He transformed to normal and sliced and chopped at the back of Price's leg. As the wound deepened Logan shoved the blade deep into Price's leg and shot it out from the other side. As he retracted the blade more lava shot from his wound and he barely dodged it.

The Massacre was now a bright red and seemed almost like a light saber. Logan ran up Price's good leg and jumped towards his hand. He reached it and swung his burning blade across the fist, but as he did the creature lift its fist and its pinky finger fell from his hand and a river of lava followed it. Logan seemed to be in slow motion and as he turned in the air to fire his blade up words, the large rock fist came crashing down on his side. Logan fell to the floor with a sickening crack and crawled away from the creature before it could slam its foot across his body.

"You think some small wounds will stop me? I am a god to you no blade can destroy me now see the destruction of your life!"

Price lifted his wounded hand and put the lava shooting hole at Logan's range and fired river's of lava at the man. Logan ducked and rolled away from the blast but fell onto his back soon after. Logan was dripping in sweat and could barley focus his sight, the creature was producing too much heat and fire. He couldn't take any more.

"Damn…you back to…hell." He said as drops of blood and sweat mixed together on the floor.

Price chuckled and slammed his blade into the floor like an antenna. He was going to finish Logan off with out his weapon.

Malice had finally reached Price's office he was meet by blistering heat that made him choke on the air. Malice stumbled into the room and slanted down on the desk. As he hit the wooden desk he saw something that made him smile. Malice smashed his hand into a glass case and pulled out his joy weapon.

The shadow master walked or more like stumbled over to a stair case. To the side of his were long blade holes like claw marks made by goliath. Malice merely shook his head and stepped up the stair case and opened the door.

The roof above him was a war zone. Black magic burn marks scattered across the floor and ash mixed with burning dust floated along the air current. In front of him was the massive creature he recognized as Price and Logan stumbling to his feet. Malice walked slowly up behind Price and summoned the Soul Eater blade.

"You cannot win Logan why do you stand?" boomed Price.

Logan shifted his gaze towards a figure in back of Price; it was Malice with the soul eater. Logan wobbled back and forth and caught his ground. With all the strength in him he lifted the Massacre to his fighting position and smiled.

"Because you about to be exterminated you insect."

There was a whistling sound from behind Price and the creature turned his body around to see Malice at his full glory.

"Did some buddy call an exterminator?"

"What!"

Malice didn't waist any time he pulled his body back and flung the Soul Eater forward, the blade spun in the air and chopped through Price's body leaving a gaping hole of lava and rock. The blade began to come back to Malice like a boomerang and he charged forward and missile dropkicked the back of Price's knee knocking the monster onto his ass. In mid air Malice caught the soul eater and stopped next to Logan.

"Thank you." Logan said.

"Don't thank me yet this thing isn't dead yet." Malice added.

Malice reached into his cloak and pulled out the two bullet busters he had stolen from Price's office. He handed the guns to Logan and winked at him.

"I think you know what to do."

As Malice put his blade in position Price had gotten up to one knee. At this moment Malice vanished into the darkness and appeared floating above Price's side. He put one hand on the blade and covered it in darkness. Then with a mighty swing the Soul Eater extended a foot longer and sliced into Price's side nearly chopping him in half.

Malice bounced off of Price's side and flipped in mid air. As he did Logan charged forward and jumped in front of Malice. He pulled the guns in to position and fire 4 bullets into Price's open side. The bullets hit Prices side and sank into his lava blood. Malice used his powers to cover Logan and teleport them back in front of Price.

"Foolish humans, bullets can't harm me!"

"Those weren't regular bullets, Price meet the bullet bombs curtsey of Stone enterprises."

Price yelled in shock and tried to reach into his wound but as he did a large explosion in his body. As the explosion happened it blew his mid section from his legs and sent them to the opposite sides of the roof. Logan smiled and looked at Malice.

"Thank you, why did you help me?"

"Because I owed you my life, so I saved yours now were even. But Price isn't dead yet so I'll finish our debt with this."

Malice put a dark aura around the Massacre and it began to shape and reform. The Massacre grew and extended and took jagged edges. The steel blade turned pearl black. The blade seemed to have a powerful aura around it now.

"Wow this is awesome!" laughed Logan as he looked at the blade.

"Don't get used to it, the blade will return to normal once you take a soul from a human; like killing Price."

Logan nodded and walked over to price's head, the creature tried to attack but he couldn't move anything he could only swerve his neck around.

"How…how did you do it? No…no…no one has been able to defeat me."

"It's because I have something you never will, the love of your friends and the love of your life. You sold that all away for power and now look what it left you, weak, hurt, and doomed for hell fire."

"You…you can't win, Riku is stronger than anything ever before and nothing can stop him! Your world is doomed to hell along with me!"

"Be that as it may, my friends and I will be here to stop him."

Price began to laugh and chuckle as liquid fire pored from his mouth. Logan lifted the bullet busted and shot two bombs into Price's chest and stabbed his blade deep into Price's mouth and twisted it as it ripped Price's head from his neck. Logan backed away as the bombs exploded and a white light appeared from his chest. The light continued and broke apart into particles and disappeared into the night. Price's body was destroyed and left a crater in his place.

The building began to shake and quake below them.

"This place is going down we have to go now!" Malice yelled as he took Logan by the arm.

They both jumped from the roof and fell into the darkness. As they fell Price Corp. cracked and crumbled and fell to the ground. It sent a cloud of dust over the city along with debris and metal.

Below them the army of warriors marched towards the building but saw the dark prince standing in there way.

"You will not get passed me! Your quest ends here!" yelled Riku.

As the army put there weapons at the ready Nightwing appeared in front of them.

"Richard!" yelled Starfire as she ran to Nightwing's side.

"How did you escape?" asked Riku in awe.

As he asked the question the Price Corp. building began to fall.

"No! Father!" yelled Riku as he watched the building fall.

"So Riku what are you defending again?" asked Cyborg with a smile.

"You…you all will pay for this…in time I will win no one can stop my power do you hear me no one!"

With that Riku disappeared in the darkness.

"Come on Logan is still in danger." Raven said as she ran towards the ruined area.

The army stopped at the floor of the debris and looked for any signs of life, they saw nothing. Raven fell to her knees when she saw the Massacre bent and covered in blood near a rock.

"No…Logan, he's gone." She gasped with tears in her eyes.

As she sobbed the rocks began to move and break and Logan crawled out of a hole.

"Garfield!" yelled Raven as she ran over to his limping body and kissed his face.

"Hey guys…we did it." He coughed.

"Where's Malice?" asked Nightwing as he limped over to Logan.

"He must have teleported out of the fall, he saved my life, and all of ours as well."

"He will show up when he needs to lets just get you somewhere with a bed." said Cyborg with a smile.

The Titans huddled together with a group hug and as they did sunlight crept over there faces. It was the very first time in 10 years that Jump City was bathed in the glory of sunlight and it wouldn't be the last. The Titans had done the impossible; they had destroyed Price and his empire and brought all of his plans to a stop.

Even though they are not done with the Price family they have stopped it for the moment and will be ready for that comes there way. Because through and through heroes will always be heroes and Jump City will be protected by the one and only team called the Teen Titans.

**This is not the last chapter hold up wait one moment. There is one more chapter after this and it will bring it all to an end for the moment. Now I wanted to get this chapter posted today because it is 9/11 and what better day than to remember are lost ones than by ending a story about Terrorism so this is why I hurried this chapter so it would have meaning before time ended. So there will be one more chapter then you could close the book.**

**Sincerely,**

**ShadeyMike**


	29. The Start of a New

**Ch.29: The Start of a New**

The sun had finally risen to a new Jump City. The dark shadow of Price Corp. lay in ruins, a long with the particles of its former owner. The Titans had done the impossible once again but it wouldn't be the last time. So now the Titans stood in a real team in a perfect moment of a group hug. The only thing holding up Logan and Nightwing were the arms of there loved ones. Behind them stood the remaining residence of Jump City and the last Titans East joined by the HIVE men.

"And that my friends was a true Kodak moment." joked Logan as he kissed Raven on the cheek.

The Titans broke the hug with bright blushes on all of there faces.

"So what are you all going to do now?" asked the priest.

"Well were heading back to the East Tower." Bumble bee said.

"Yep Gizmo and I are going to our old base to see if we can rebuild it and maybe get some more members." Mammoth said with a smile.

"Thank you all, we will hold you in our highest respect, if you ever need a place to stay come to our place." said a family.

"Titans what about you?"

"Well first let's go see the remains of Titans Tower." Cyborg said.

The entire city began another march to the downtown area and stopped at the road to Titans Island. The Titans themselves walked up towards there home and looked at its remains.

"Hey guys looked over there see those four poles standing up higher than anything else those are the main base pikes we can rebuild the tower with those, we could have it built in a little less than 3 months." smiled Cyborg.

"Well guys want to be heroes again?" asked Logan with a smile.

"Sure we will all do it but were going to need a place for our newest roommate Sarah Stone." said Nightwing grinning wide.

"You mean it I can stay with you all!" laughed Sarah.

"Of course and maybe if Cyborg plays his cards right he might just get a couple clones running around, right big Guy." joked Logan as he nudged Cyborg's stomach with his elbow.

"Well I… if my calculations are correct, I guess the rings… should uh…give me the entire well…package." blushed Cyborg as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The group laughed and tossed a couple silent dirty jokes into the open.

"Sarah could stay in my room or you can have her in yours Cye." said Raven.

"But then were will you sleep?" asked Nightwing suspiciously.

"With me of course I'm back remember." Logan smiled.

Nightwing though about it then nodded in defeat. The group walked back towards the crowd and gave them all a big smile.

"Well we can rebuild the tower in 3 months that is if everyone wants to help us." Cyborg said out loud.

"You know we will Titans, if anyone of us needs help then all of Jump City will help." said the Priest.

And so began the long awaited rebuilding of Titan's Tower. They almost built it exactly like the old one except with more high tech equipment and better defense abilities. Victor even got Richard to let him install that Disco ball and lights and create a bottom floor room into a dance floor area with a mini bar (thanks to the brilliant mind of Logan himself). Everything was perfect and in 3 months it was all up and ready but the towns people had a surprise of there own.

One day long after the fall of Price Corp. the area was cleared up and built into a park with lush trees and green grass. In the front of the park was towns hall were a new mayor would be elected soon but in the middle of Jump City stood a very large object covered in a white sheet almost like a flag.

"To thank you Titans we have constructed something to honor you all for a long time." said some person from the town.

Behind the object was almost the entire town and in front of it were the now 6 Titans. The man removed the sheet and sent shocked looks on all the Titans faces. In front of them was a large pearl statue carved to show all the Titans, HIVE, and T-East people (excluding Deadeye). And the in front of them was a crushed Price sign with Logan crushing it beneath his feet.

Below the statue on a large plaque were all the heroes names and engraved below it was written,

'To our Heroes, may this last as long as you will and to let you know you will always be in our hearts, one for all and all for one.'

The Titans let large smiles cover there faces and sent tears to Starfire.

"Thank you all this means so much to us." smiled Nightwing.

Sometime later that day all the Titans were up on top of the newly constructed Titans Tower. In front were Raven and Logan with arms rapped around there waists. They all stared out at the now beautiful and clean city they called home. While they stared out at the beautiful sight Logan made a swift movement and tripped. He swung his body around and kept himself from falling face first.

With a smile he fell to one knee in front of Raven and let out a big smile.

"Well since I am already down here I might as well do this."

With that Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it in his palm and inside laid a beautiful gold and silver ring. There were vines of twisting silver and gold rapping around each other. And in the middle were a green and purple gem that interlocked each other.

"Logan…I." said Raven with tears in her eye.

"No Raven I have to say this, Raven Roth will you be my wife?"

Raven felt tears of joy falling down her face. As well as the Titans themselves, with a big smile Raven rapped her arms around Logan's body and there they stood noses touching and the orange light of the sun in the back round.

"Yes Garfield Logan, I do, and I always will."

With that they placed there lips against one another's and kissed with the passion and love of a thousands years. The Titans have said that if any kiss had ever been as pure it would not have matched the true love between those two people ever and again. But as they finished there kiss Raven pulled Logan into the Tower.

"I have something to tell you."

As this was going on in a far away building near the destroyed docks of Jump harbor a table sat in a room and a light swung back and forth showing the face of Riku and then hiding it in darkness once again. In front of him stood the 3 remaining agents in his fallen empire that his slave had left him.

"So master, is Price finally gone?" asked the Australian accented people.

"Yes everything is going according to plan, Malice did his part by helping Logan get rid of the man and now I have all the pieces poisoned behind them all." smiled Riku as he pulled out a small vile full of red liquid.

"That's Logan's blood correct? It's a good thing we have the blue prints for the cloning machine, now what of the money?" said the man.

"Malice has already taken it, it is in my possession and will never leave until I am sure I need to use it."

"Good so what do we do now?"

"We wait till the right moment and strike and if my mind powers are telling me then the time to strike is some time away boys."

"How long!" yelled the larger one.

"10 years, and then we will be able to strike, 10 years on the anniversary of my fathers falling day and we will strike upon it."

"Till then what do we do?"

"Live our lives in secrecy and begin our real plans at night do you all understand?"

"Yes master we will not fail you again."

"Good very good, so now it's all a matter a time."

Riku sat back in his chair and the 3 slaves left to leave him in his glory.

"Soon the world will die and the dark sun shall glow on its final day. Thus the prophecy is fulfilled."

And the dark lord let his laughs echo across the leaky walls of the pier and echoes out into the dark city once again.

Back at the Tower Logan held a stick with a blue tip on it and large tears of joy in his eyes.

"So does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Gar, were going to have a baby."

And with that the world was at peace for the time being that is. In every story there has to be a good ending that's why it's a story. But sometimes you just have to accept it. Even if darkness hides the light will always shine through it all. No matter how dark it gets in your life remember there will always be the shining light in your life that will be there for you and help you till the end of time no matter whom it be they will be there for you.

So remember that for the rest of your life and never let the darkness win. Because what is life worth living for if you let it be ruined by such worthless worries. Life is supposed to be yours so let it be that way until death shows up on your door step. So with that note every buddy good bye (for now) and take care of yourself and your families, till the next story comes round.


End file.
